Together By Chance, Together By Choice
by bookgirl318
Summary: Katniss is in District 13 wtih a small population of refugees after all of the districts have been destroyed by the Capitol. After a disastrous loss of population, the leadership has declared that men and women will be reaped and paired together in marriage. They are then given one year to conceive a child. Katniss' name is one of the names to be matched.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I had a new story idea that I am trying out with a first chapter here. If I get enough response, I will plan to continue. I hope that you like it!**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 1**

**_Katniss POV_**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 18 years old. I am from District 12. We are in a rebellion against the Capitol. Because of this, every District was destroyed. Those who survived were rescued by District 13. That is where we live now underground and in hiding. The war is going on. But in the midst of it, somehow today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Today, I will be getting married._

My mother pins the last braid on the top of my head into its intricate design. She is trying to make me look my best even with the little that we have. I am wearing a borrowed blue dress that I was given on my arrival to District 13. It's a simple design, but at least it fits well. I look at myself in the mirror. _This is as good as it's going to get._

"You look beautiful," my sister Prim says to me.

"Thanks, little duck." I know that I can't hide my nervousness. I know that most every bride feels this way on her wedding day, but I supposed most were anxious about the future. Not many had to deal with what I did today…getting married without even knowing who I would be getting married to.

It began about six months ago when all of the Districts of Panem had finally had enough of the Capitol's oppression of our land. The leaders of the districts met secretly and formed a plan to begin a rebellion. They were able to make one successful attack on the city against President Snow. Before it grew any more, the Capitol decided to end it all by destroying all 12 districts in one fell swoop; it was the worst thing any of us had ever had to witness. Those who had escaped in time watched as the home we had known and people we had loved burned to ashes

I remember that night, standing in the woods with my mother, sister, and a small group of other citizens of District 12. After witnessing the bombing, we were broken, cold, hungry, and at our end. Then, salvation came from the air. Hovercrafts that came from District 13, which we though had been destroyed ages ago, landed and took us away. The soldiers who were ordered to rescue us told us we were being taken to what was left of that district which was now underground.

When we arrived, we were given food and living arrangements, and eventually followed by work assignments. Hovercrafts on mission to the other districts arrived with refugees. It was sad to see how few there were left when all was said and done.

This was how I had been spending my last few months with my family, as the fighting continued. Everything was kind of coming into a pretty good routine, when last week, a sudden announcement was made that called for the entire population to meet in the district center that evening.

At the appointed time, we all gathered around when Alma Coin, leader of District 13 came out onto the platform and stood in front of a microphone. She puts up her hands to silence everyone before speaking.

"People of Panem. I welcome you all to District 13. It had been our pleasure to provide you refuge here after the atrocities done by the hands of the Capitol. I promise you that we are still in the fight for our freedom from their rule. But, we have a crisis on our hands. You can see that because of the bombings, our population is in desperate need. We will not survive if something is not done, and soon. A council has been created to discuss the problem and a satisfactory solution has been found." I could see everyone looking around at each other trying to make sense of what was going on. "We hereby decree that a reaping will take place next week, where the names of all eligible males and females from age 18-25 will be placed in a bowl. Each boys name will be matched with a girl's name, and the two will be immediately wed. They will be given accommodations, and their job from then on will be to produce a child as quickly as possible. Our leadership will oversee their success, and will take action where needed."

I breathed in a little gasp. _They are forcing people into marriage and then making them have a child? This is crazy! _ I was so stunned at the idea and couldn't believe what I was hearing. But just then I realized something even more important. _She said from age eighteen. I am eighteen. _My name was going to be placed in the bowl. In the next week, more than likely I was going to be married. The thought stunned me in place. Prim had to jolt me from my spot to tell me the gathering was over and we could go home.

So here I am now, ready and waiting to head to this event that will change my life. I am so angry at being forced into this, but what can I do? Nothing. My mother gives me a sympathetic look, and then takes a glance at the clock.

"It's time to go," she says quietly. I nod, and then take Prim's hand as we go to the lowest level of the structure to return to the district center. The feel is different from before. Whereas the previous week, people of all ages were standing around in the middle, this time most people are around the edges of the auditorium. In the middle is a much smaller group of about 200 or so women and men who I see are around my age.

I look at my family. My mother gives a nod of encouragement, and Prim winks. I wink back at her, then turn and walk towards the waiting group. I see a couple of familiar faces, the most important being Gale, my friend and hunting partner. He is talking passionately with a few other males who I don't recognize. Knowing Gale, they are probably discussing the rebellion. He sees me and gives a wave. I have been praying since the news was announced that he and I would be matched. At least I would be comfortable with someone I know. My luck has never been that good, though.

I also find Delly Cartwright, being her usual friendly self by talking with a group of girls. No matter how old the dress is, she still manages to make it look fresh and young on her. She catches my eye during the conversation and motions for me to come over. I was never one to have friends, and the only girl who was even close to being that was Madge Undersee, who was lost to me in the bombing. I guess Delly is as good as I will get to having a girlfriend right now.

I walk over to the group with the best smile that I can put on my face. It still probably comes out as a grimace, but I do my best. Delly's face lights up as I get near.

"Katniss! You look great. Come on over. Meet these girls from some of the other districts." She begins to rattle off the names of each one that I know I will never remember. As soon as she completes the introductions, a song plays, and the leadership council once more emerges. We all look up to see Effie Trinket, a rebel who had been placed in the Capitol, coming to speak.

"Good morning to all. Today is a very special day as we look to embark on this task to help our people. You all survived for a purpose, and now we look to rebuild, not only our buildings and land, but our population. This is the first step. We know it is unconventional, but we truly hope you will find the silver lining in all of this. We thank you for what you will do."

Her heels begin clicking as she walks over to a glass bowl. "We will begin by picking out a name from the girls bowl. I will then call out the name, and then do the same at the boys bowl. The two names called out will be a match. You are to come up to the stage to present yourselves, then each couple will be led to the areas behind me to be married. There will be several stations that you will go through in the process. From then on, you will go to the compartment assigned to you and continue on with your usual daily schedule. But, know that within one year we expect each couple to attempt to conceive a child."

I almost want to gag as I hear this. I was never one for thinking about marriage and children, and the idea of being forced into all of this makes me want to throw up. I am so nervous, and my legs want to give out. But I remain standing as Effie begins to call out names. At first, I don't recognize any, so I suppose they are people from other districts. Eventually, I hear Delly's name. She gives a little squeak, but then heads up to the stage to meet her match, a tall red haired guy with freckles. I can see her almost trembling up there, but when he smiles at her, she visibly relaxes. I can only hope that will be a good sign.

The names continue on and on, until about thirty minutes in the Trinket woman calls out. "Katniss Everdeen!" I know she has called my name, but it is like my brain can't make my legs work. It takes me a good minute, but I finally make connections and start walking towards the stage area. I go slow, but make it and walk carefully up the steps to the middle. I am standing beside Effie, looking out at the audience like I am lost to the world. I am barely able to register when Effie calls out the name from the boys' bowl.

"Peeta Mellark!" My head immediately turns. Did I just hear right? I know that name. It is the baker's son from District 12. I know who he is. More important, I owe him. He saved me and my family when I was eleven. Now, I am finding out that he is going to be my husband.

I search out his face and find it where I see movement in the crowd. He is walking slowly towards my direction. He looks like me, I admit…shocked and unsure. He makes his way up to the stage and then placed to stand beside me. Now that we are together, we are ushered back behind the stage.

We are led down a small hallway until we are pointed to a door on the right. It is opened, and Peeta lets me walk in first. There are two District 13 officials that I recognize by the grey uniforms.

"You can approach," one of them says. We walk towards the table and stand in front of it. One of the officials looks up at us, smiles, and asks us our names and originating district.

"Katniss Everdeen. District 12," I answer.

"Peeta Mellark, District 12," he follows. The second official is writing down the information on a piece of paper.

"Well then, let's get on with it," the first one states. "If you will please hold hands." Peeta softly takes my hand in his and gives it a little squeeze. I think he is trying to reassure me. I look into his blue eyes for the first time and see they are looking directly back at me. There is something in them that I can't quite tell what it is, but it makes me feel warm inside. I decide right then and there that I can do this. With resolve, I listen to the official ask each of us if we would take the other as husband and wife.

_Do we have a choice?_ Each of us answers, "I do." We are handed simple silver rings, which we each place on our left hand. Then the second official asks us to come up to the table to sign the document that he had been writing on.

As I get closer, I see that it is a marriage license. It has our names on it, the date, and a signature of the witnessing officials.

"Please sign here," he says pointing to a couple of lines at the bottom. Peeta takes the pen first and scrawls out his name. He then hands it to me.

With a couple of flourishes it is done. I am married. I am Katniss Mellark, wife of Peeta Mellark.

**That's it for Chapter 1. Please please review and let me know what you think and if you would like more. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Thank you all for the amazing responses. It was great to read all the reviews. This chapter is for Norbert's Mom who wanted to see Peeta's POV. So, here it is for you! I love writing him, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games characters.**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta POV**

_If I didn't think I was in a dream before, I know that I am now._ I take in the image before me. A girl with dark hair and misty grey eyes stands before me leaning over a desk. I watch as she signs her name to a document. But this is not just any girl. It's Katniss Everdeen, the secret love of my life. And it's not just any document, but a marriage license which states that Katniss is my wife. _My wife. I am married to Katniss Everdeen._

It is just one more in a series of surreal events that have occurred over the past few months. The beginning of the rebellion by the districts wasn't too bad. At that point my life was going on as usual…work in the bakery and go to school. I was even happy that it was happening, because like most I felt that it was time for the President Snow and his government to be taken down. There had been too much oppression and hardship for too many years. The districts starved while the citizens of the capitol just partied like nothing was wrong. The people finally got fed up with being ignored. They began to pull together to fight for the rights of everyone in Panem.

I had no idea that in rebelling, that the punishment on the districts would be so severe. The night the bombs came I was the only one not at home. I had been busy closing up the Mellark Bakery. It had been a good day and I was almost finished reconciling the register when I began to hear screams in the street. I went outside, only to see chaos reigning throughout the town of District 12. I was following what seemed to be a small crowd looking up in the sky. There were about ten hovercrafts slowly making their way towards the main square. I wasn't sure quite what to do, when I felt a hand pull on my shirt to get my attention.

"Peeta," my longtime friend Delly Cartwright said. It was obvious that she had been running by the way she was panting. "Come on. There is a group getting out and heading into the woods. Gale Hawthorne is leading us. It's not safe to stay here. We've got to go. Come on!" I could feel her desperation as she grabbed my hand and pulled until I had no choice but to follow in her direction.

After a few minutes we met up with a crowd of young people mostly my age. I recognized most of them from school. I could see Gale with a backpack on motioning for us to follow him. We all followed as he led us into the forest of trees not far outside the district. We went on for what seemed like miles and only stopped when an eerie silence seemed to hit all of a sudden. We all looked back just as the sky exploded into flames. We all stood with mouths agape; horrified at the sight. It was only then that I remembered my parents and brothers. _Did my family get out?_ I hadn't even gone back to the house to check on them in all the madness.

I looked around in vain hope that I had only missed seeing them before, but my eyes hadn't deceived me. More than likely they were gone. I could only stand in shock, not even able to get any tears out. Eventually, I once more gaze at the faces around me. Over to the side, I finally noticed Katniss, sitting with her mother and sister on a large log. They looked pretty ragged, but no real worse for wear. Most importantly, they were alive.

There was mostly silence for a while, and no one seemed able to move. But as dawn approached we were getting ready to head out again, until the sound of hovercrafts once more filled the air. The group was about to run for cover, when an older gentleman in the group, Haymitch Abernathy, yelled out.

"They aren't from the Capitol!"

And they weren't. They ships had come from District 13, shocking most of us who had believed that place to have been destroyed long ago. The soldiers had been dispatched from there to all of the districts on orders pick up any and all survivors of the bombings. I got on with the rest and was quickly flown to the underground area that is now District 13. As we landed, I noticed some of the other transports along the runway. The news soon got to us that not only our home, but every one of the twelve districts had been bombed and obliterated. Hovercrafts had been dispatched all over to try and find the survivors. From the amount of people I saw walking around on the ground, though, the numbers were few compared to what they must have been.

All refugees were instructed by people who seemed to be officials to line up and give their basic information. From there, each would be assigned to specific quarters and work detail. I waited until I was at the front of a table with administrators writing names and other vital statistics down.

"Name?" one of them asked me without even looking up.

"Peeta Mellark."

"From where did you come from Mr. Mellark?" the woman continued as she wrote.

"District 12."

"And how old are you?" she asked.

"Eighteen." I wondered at this point how many questions she was going to ask. I was exhausted, starving, and grieving. Even with all the patience I had, it wasn't going to take much to frustrate me at this point. But, the official continued and I explained my experience at baking, and that I seemed to be the only one in my family that survived.

I was then given a card which assigned me to a single compartment, and would be working in the food dispensary. I was given a few directions to the living quarters and went to find my way through the maze of rooms. When I finally found Room S-117, I swiped the card in the door lock and it opened. Once inside, I didn't even think, but just laid out on the small bed. With all the emotion that had been stored up finally allowed to come out, my exhausted body passed out.

The next thing I knew it was a good 12 hours later. I woke up, but continued to sit in my bed for a while, trying to let myself accept at least some part of the fact that my family was gone. I cried, until I knew that I had to eat something. I stumbled my way to the main eating hall and after making a plate ended up sitting with a very tan couple. He was tall, well-muscled, and bronzed haired, while she was pretty in a sweet and quiet way. Finnick and Annie were from District 4 and very much in love, but until now had not been allowed to get married. They hoped that here they would finally be able to do so.

"I wish you all the best in that. I think that it's great that you have each other through all this." I could tell that they felt sympathy for me being all alone, but what could they do except be friendly? That night I simply went back to my compartment when I was done eating, but in the next days I began a habit of sitting with the young lovers at most meals.

Over the next weeks ahead, a routine began to come together. After the first day on the job, the management of the dispensary quickly found out about my skills and placed me in the baking area each day making the bread. I actually relished it because the work as it was calming and kept my mind busy from the loneliness and grief. A daily schedule began to appear on my arm each day, and as with all new things, I began to get used to the new life I was leading.

I tried every once in a while to find Katniss and make sure she was doing well, but wherever I went I never saw her. No one would give me any information on her or her family's whereabouts when I asked at any of the official stations. I only wanted to know that she was okay, but it seemed that they were protecting all the citizens by keeping information secure.

"She must be in another section of the district," Annie tried to calm me with an explanation. "Each section has its own eating area and compartments. She is fine, I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Yeah," Finnick put in. "You'll find her at some point. As determined as you are, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you see her again."

I nodded, but the days continued to pass with no luck. Everything seemed to go by the same each day, until there was a big announcement about the reaping of young men and women age 18 to 25. With the population desperately low, those in charge decided to match together couples, marry them, and give them the task of conceiving children as soon as possible. It didn't take me but seconds to realize that within a week or so I would be married, and more than likely to a complete stranger. It was nothing short of crazy, but it had been decreed by those in charge, and it was going to happen.

Of course, I didn't like it, but through the next week decided that I had to make the best of the situation. I would try my best to be kind to the girl I would be matched to, and pray that somehow we would be able to form some kind of connection. Finnick and Annie, of course, immediately wed upon the news, so that their fate would be set before those in charge here could change it.

On the day of the reaping, I put on a clean white shirt and dark pants. I didn't have many clothes to choose from, and these were the best I had. As I headed into the district center, I quickly found my favorite couple. Annie wrapped me in a hug while Finnick gave a heavy pat on my back.

"Good luck," he told me. They were staying with most of the others not involved in the reaping on the outside of the auditorium. I quietly made my way to the middle with the other poor souls being matched up.

The ridiculous Effie Trinket came toddling up on her ridiculous heels to introduce herself and begin the ceremony. Name after name was announced, and I found myself at one point tuning out. It wasn't until I heard her yell "Katniss Everdeen!" that my ears perked up again. I looked for movement, and finally saw it to my far right. There she was in a simple blue dress, her braids all done up almost elegantly. She looked absolutely beautiful. I was more than envious of the guy who would be lucky enough to get her. So entranced was I in watching her that I almost didn't hear Effie call out the next name.

"Peeta Mellark!" _Wait? Did she just call me? Have I really been matched with Katniss? I really must be imagining things._ I stand there unmoving for a minute or two in shock before I finally begin to take steps toward the stage. All eyes are on me as I go up the stairs. Katniss is there, but instead of turning towards me, she just keeps looking ahead. I try to will her to look at me, to be able to give her some kind of sign that it will be okay. I wouldn't hurt her. But, she just continues to stare out into the crowd.

Quickly, we are ushered behind the stage through some hallways and the next series of events goes quickly. An official promptly gets information from both of us, says some words that we vaguely respond to, and has us sign papers saying we are married. At least we were asked to hold hands during it. I take Katniss' little one in my more solid hand and it feels so tiny in mine. The fingers are cold, and I know that is not because of the temperature. I give a squeeze to try and give her some comfort.

After that quick official ceremony, we are then taken to another room where we are given a new card that assigns us different quarters and work zones. We are also given quick medical exams and the doctor there tells the waiting official that both Katniss and I are healthy and should be able to conceive children. There is no real concern about us, just in our ability to reproduce. _What a detached way to treat something so beautiful._

Then we are finally dismissed to find our new compartment together. We walk the hallways, with me in the lead and Katniss following a short way behind. I read the number M-213 and after a few wrong turns finally accomplish finding it. Neither one of us has said anything to the other at all during this time. I'm not even sure where to begin a conversation.

The silence is finally broken as we reach the door. "This is it," I tell her.

"Let's go in then," she replies quietly. I place the card key up to the lock and the green light blinks on. Turning the knob, it opens and I hold the door for Katniss to go inside. She does and I follow behind. It is clean and sparse like my first quarters were, but a little more spacious. There is actually a kind of sitting area with a couch and a small kitchen area. I see that there is even some basic food stuffs stocked in the cabinets. We continue looking around finding a nice bathroom and, last but not least, the bedroom.

It is simple like the other rooms, with a couple of dressers, and a queen sized bed. I am about to say something about how nice the accommodations are, when I take a look back at Katniss. She is white as a sheet and almost shaking. _What could possibly be wrong? Why would she be scared of a bedroom?_ Then I think of it. We are now married. That would mean she probably thinks that I am expecting a wedding night…a true wedding night.

I give a sigh. "Katniss, it's okay. I'm not going to force you to do anything now. We don't have to do that tonight or even for a while if that is what you want."

"But they want us to make a baby," she statez. "And I've…I've never…" her voice trails off, unable to finish and on the verge of tears. I know what she is trying to say, though.

"I understand," I say. "I've never done it either." I lead her over to the couch to sit her down. "The way I see it, right now, we're in this together. Let's just take this step by step. They said they are giving us a year. If we don't do anything right away I think we will be just fine. We don't even really know each other. Why don't we work on that first?"

Katniss looks at me, obviously thinking about what I said. She must see the sense of it, because she nods and says, "Okay." I finally relax myself and smile at her.

"I saw some ingredients to make some bread and a few cans of soup in the kitchen. Why don't I make us something to eat? We can talk over dinner if you want." I turn to head to the kitchen and she follows me. I get what I need down from the shelves and begin to work. My new wife stands there for a minute or two, but then surprises me by all of the sudden sitting up on the counter and watching me begin to mix some dough together. I continually notice her steely gaze as I go about my business and it definitely has an effect on me. I wonder what she is thinking, but after a while she lets her thoughts be known.

"You really do know your way around a kitchen," she remarks.

"Years and years in a bakery, what can I say?" I try to chuckle and make the situation light. Katniss gives a little laugh with me.

"Is that where you are assigned to work here?" she asks.

"Yeah," I tell her. "They heard about my skills and pretty quickly got me set up making loaves for everyone. At least they can use me. Where did they place you?"

"Food gathering," Katniss replies. "I told them that all I was really good at was hunting, so that put me in the group that collects and hunts different food to bring in for the kitchens. At least it lets me get out. Gale goes with me, too, so I have someone to talk to." I wince for a moment at Hawthorne's name being mentioned. I know how close they are and have been secretly jealous of it for years.

Katniss must realize how weird it must seem to talk about your male best friend with your new husband, because she doesn't continue on about him. Instead, she talks animatedly about the different plants, trees, and animals that are here compared to those back home.

When I set the simple dinner on the table, the conversation continues as I in return try to entertain her with stories from the kitchen. I talk to Katniss about some of my more interesting coworkers there, like Greasy Sae from our home district, and also about my friendship with Finnick and Annie. Katniss seems intrigued by their story and wants to meet them. I will have to remember next time I see them to make sure that happens.

We wash the dishes together and settle in for the evening together. Katniss finds some books on a shelf, and picks one that she takes to a chair to read. I find some paper and pencils, and begin to sketch (another one of my little talents). I start out drawing the plants and flowers my wife had described, but eventually move on to portraits. It is actually fairly peaceful and quiet as we partake in our own interests, yet near enough to feel together in a way. Both of us are comfortable, not necessarily needing to talk.

Finally, Katniss gets up and comes to look over my shoulder. She can see that I have been drawing her as she has been sitting in the chair reading. I'm not exactly sure what she will think. I look up at her to gauge her reaction to it.

"It's good," she says after a moment. "It's been a long day. I think I am going to go to bed now."

"Fine." I respond. "Why don't you go ahead and wash up to get ready. You can have the bed. The couch here is long and wide enough for me. I'll be good."

"Alright." And with that she walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I hear water running, and after a time she emerges in some night clothes. Obviously someone had our meager belongings brought from our old compartments so that we would have them.

Katniss gets into the bed and I take my turn. I wash up then open some drawers to find my own sleepwear in one of them. After changing, I turn the lights out and walk through the door to go back into the living room. As I am about to leave the bedroom, though, I hear her sleepy voice.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." I call back into the dark of the room. I lay down on the couch and turn out the lamp. I attempt to get comfortable on the couch. But even though it is a fine size for me, I find that I cannot sleep even after an hour or two. With all of the events that transpired today, my mind is just too full. I simply can't believe the situation I am in now. Married to Katniss. If she only knew how I had longed for this one day. Of course, I had imagined it quite differently from the way it actually happened. All I know now is that she is in the other room sleeping, with a ring on her finger as a sign that she is at least in name mine. As for the rest...I can only hope that somehow, someway over time she could come to care for me. I would absolutely try to be the best husband I possibly could for her. No matter that we were forced together, I wanted to find a way to make this work.

Giving up on sleep, I eventually get up and walk around the rooms. I make my way to the doorway of the bedroom where I just stand in amazement watching Katniss sleep. The gentle rising and falling of her chest, the soft look on her face made her look even more beautiful. It's another way I fall in love with her all over again.

As I am gazing upon her, though, she begins to thrash around. She is calling out, yelling and screaming. Soon enough, I realize that she is in the throes of a nightmare. I am stunned for a moment, but decide quickly to take action. I walk over to the bed and lay down, placing my arms around her waist to bring her body closer to me. She fits against mine like a glove.

"Shhhh, it's just a dream. Calm down. You're right here. I'll keep you safe." I whisper what I hope are calming words into her ear. I continue to do this for ten minutes, until I feel her body relax and go back into sleep. I am about ready to get up and leave the bed when I feel her lightly grab my arm.

"Stay with me," she moans quietly.

I can do nothing but obey. I lay down and place my arms back around her small frame, and in moments find my own way to sleep.

The morning comes all too quickly, and I am always scheduled to work early. I rise out of the bed and find my uniform to put on. Once I am dressed, I walk back over to Katniss and softly touch her face. Her eyes flutter open a little. I know that her schedule of duties don't start until a little later, so I don't want to wake her too much.

"I have to go to work now," I lean down to tell her. "I'll see you later," beginning to turn and leave when once again Katniss stops me with her voice.

"Peeta?" she calls with that sleepiness still in her voice.

I turn back around. "Yes?"

"Thank you, for being there for me," my wife says.

I nod and smile at her. "You're welcome."

I walk out then and head to find my new work assignment. As I think about everything that has occurred, I can only come to one conclusion.

_At least it's a start._

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please please please review. They mean so much to me! Lots of love to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEA! Next chapter is here. I want to thank you all again for the fantastic and amazing reviews you have sent. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss POV**

Waking up, my first thought is about the unfamiliarity of my surroundings. I don't recognize where I am right off, but it doesn't take long for my groggy brain to remember. _I moved to a new compartment yesterday…with Peeta._ The memories of our quick marriage ceremony, dinner, and evening together runs through me. Mostly I think about how Peeta held me in the midst of a nightmare. Usually when these take hold, Prim has always just waked me up, but nothing more. My new husband, on the other hand, put his arms around me and stayed with me while speaking calming words in my ear until I feel back asleep. I had never felt that much comfort and security in my life since my father died.

Therefore, as I rise today, I actually find myself feeling…good. I get up, braid my hair, and dress for the work day. As I enter the kitchen, I see a piece paper lying on the counter. I pick it up and see a similar scrawl to the one I first saw yesterday.

_Katniss,_

_If you are free for lunch, I hope you will come eat with me. I usually sit with Finnick and Annie. I am sure they would love to meet you if you are able to join us. _

_Just let me know. Have a great day. _

_Peeta_

I smile at the pure kindness I am continuing to find in Peeta. I usually didn't stop for lunch, or if I did, it was to snatch a quick sandwich that I ate while walking to my next assignment. But today, I think I will take the opportunity to sit down and eat with my husband and his friends. After hearing about them, I was excited to finally be introduced.

I walked down to the main eating hall of this part of the District. I found the door leading to the kitchens and knocked on it. A minute or so passed before it was opened, but when it was I saw a very familiar face.

"Hello Sae," I say. "Showing all of them who the best cook in District 12 is?"

"Hello there, girl. You bet I am. These folk don't know anything about making a good stew." She looks me over for a moment. "What brings you here?"

"Do you know Peeta Mellark?" I ask.

"Of course. The Baker's boy. He's back there right now working on today's batches," she answers.

"Well….um…you see, he and I were matched yesterday. He's my husband." Greasy Sae raises her eyebrows in interest at this information. "He left me a note to see if I wanted to join him for lunch today. I just wanted to tell him that I would do it. Would you tell him for me?"

"Well, well. You and the Mellark boy hitched. Seems like a good match if you ask me. He's a keeper." The old woman smiles mysteriously. "I'll be sure to tell him you'll be here. You get on now."

I nod and run off, noticing that I am already late for work duty. I find the tube that will lead me to the surface. I get there and quickly find the food gathering team. They are all loading up with their equipment. I rifle through all the supplies and find the good set of bow and arrows that I have been using since I arrived.

I have just placed the quiver over my shoulder when I see Gale, hands filled with snares and traps heading over towards me. He looks practically giddy today. _Must have been a really good night for him._ I hope so, since he deserved some happiness after losing Madge in the bombings. I knew he had been close to proposing to her when it happened.

"Hey Catnip," he calls out. "You're late. You and Mellark have a long night?" He wiggles his eyebrows mischievously.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I come back. "Unlike you, Peeta seems to be a gentleman. Looks like you got lucky with your match, though. Who did you end up paired with?"

"Oh, a real doozy of a girl from District 7 named Johanna," Gale answers. "Never met anyone like her. She's totally different from Madge."

"Really?" I had to admit my curiosity was killing me now.

Gale runs his hand through his dark hair. "Yeah. With Madge, anything we did that was intimate she wanted to keep pretty discreet. Johanna on the other hand would shout from the rafters about what we did."

I couldn't help but laugh. "She sounds fascinating. I'll have to meet her sometime."

"You will," he replies. "Let's head out." I follow him into the woods where we go for about a mile and a half. Gale then begins to set his traps while I keep my eyes out for game. It's a good time to actually think about everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours. It was amazing that after only one night, my best friend seemed completely content with his situation, happy even. As for me, I still wasn't sure. Peeta had been really great so far about everything, but could I do what was expected of me with someone who I still am getting to know?

I sigh. I know that eventually we were going to have to take that step. It was inevitable. Until then, I am determined to try my best to at least try and become friends with my husband if nothing else. If what everyone says is true, and my own experience is confirming this, then I really am lucky in my match.

We do extremely well on our hunt, bringing down a good number of birds, a handful of squirrels, and even some rabbits that Gale has trapped. We take it all back and give it to the food gathering official. The grey uniformed man counts up our load, smiles as he writes it down on a chart, and then tells us that we can go. I tell Gale goodbye and we part.

"See you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Yeah, tomorrow. It will probably be my last one," he says.

I am shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I've decided that I want to train and be a soldier. I want to fight in the rebellion." I can tell from the look on his face that Gale is completely serious.

"Gale, are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely," he states with conviction. "I hate what the Capitol has done. Take pretty much everything I have away. It's time for this to stop. I want to be one of the ones who does that. I can help."

I know there is nothing I can say to stop him. "Just be careful out there. If your wife is like I think she is, she will have a few choice words for you if you get hurt."

"Who says she hasn't already?" he smirks. "See you later Catnip." Gale turns away as he is going to eat his midday meal with his new enticing wife, and I have my own appointment to keep.

I head once more to the large eating hall and look around. I finally spot Peeta sitting with a handsome couple. Their eyes lock on me first, and as they give a look to the blonde head I see, it turns around and my husband smiles as he sees me. Next, he motions for me to come over. I point to the kitchen lines and he nods.

After getting my food, I walk to their table and sit next to Peeta. "Hey." I say to him.

"Hey yourself," he replies. "Have a good morning?"

"Yeah,' I answer. "It was a really good hunt and I got some laughs at hearing about Gale's newly married life. His wife sounds like a real firecracker."

Peeta begins to laugh. "Anyone who can keep Gale on his toes must be worth meeting," he comments. "Speaking of. Finnick and Annie Odair. I would like you to meet my wife Katniss Everdeen…uh…I mean Mellark." His cheeks turn bright red at his mistake. I touch his hand.

"It's okay." I tell him. "I guess it takes time to get used to a new name." I turn to the beautiful couple and say hello to them. They are so friendly and easy to talk to that the conversation just flows. I can quickly see why Peeta befriended them. They tell their story of how they fell in love but their families didn't approve. Now with the freedom to be together, I can see their tenderness in all the intimate touches and looks they give each other that could only have been built over time.

"So, how did you two actually meet?" Annie inquires. "Or did you two know each other back in 12?"

Peeta clears his throat. "Sort of. Katniss and I were in school together."

I can't help myself. "He saved my life," I say interrupting him. All three pairs of eyes turn to me.

"My father died when I was eleven." I explain. "My mother went into a deep depression and couldn't really take care of my sister and I. We were on the brink of starving when I ended up behind the bakery and Peeta threw me some loaves of bread. Those loaves gave us enough so that I could start hunting and feeding my family by myself."

"It wasn't much," my husband remarks. "You really did most of the work yourself."

"It was everything." I reply. There is a kind of silence in the air for a minute, before the Odair's say they need to get back to their work assignments.

"I do, too." Peeta says and then looks right at me. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes." I tell him. "I'm going to see Mom and Prim first, but then I will head back."

"Sounds good." He bends down to whisper in my ear. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." I answer. I then turn around and head towards the section of District 13 that I originally stayed in. The maze of hallways seemed endless until I can to the doorways of the F compartments. I talk with security, showing them my identification and telling them the purpose of seeing my family. The officials check my credentials and must be satisfied because they let me pass. I take the tube up a couple of floors and walk until I reach the door.

I knock, and swiftly it flies open and Prim squeals upon seeing me. "Katniss! Oh, it's so good to see you." She almost strangles me when she places her hands around my neck. "Mom, come here! It's Katniss."

My mother comes out from her bedroom wiping her hands. "Katniss, I'm so glad you came. They wouldn't tell us anything and we just wanted to know you were alright. I was hoping you would find your way."

"I did." I tell them. "I'm in the M compartments now." I write down the exact number for them. "I'm sure you can come see me anytime,"

We sit down at the table and all get a cup of tea. "I can't believe you were matched with Peeta Mellark, Katniss! He is so nice. He always snuck me a few cookies whenever I was in the bakery." She takes a sip of her drink. "So, when am I going to be an aunt?" she asks all of the sudden.

"Prim!" my mother scolds. "Really. They were just married yesterday, and barely even know each other. These things take time, although in this case they are not really giving that to you, are they?"

I shake my head. "No, they aren't." I must have some kind of look on my face, because my mother then asks Prim to go to her room for a while so that we can talk privately. She sticks out her tongue at us, but goes anyway. Watching her leave, my mother turns back to me.

"How are you really, sweetheart?" she asks softly.

"Fine." I say. "Good so far, really. He has been nothing but kind. He hasn't forced anything. We've just talked. Try to get to know each other at least a little."

"I'm glad, honey," she answers. "Peeta is a lot like his father in that way. Always kind, no matter what." He voice gets a little wistful. I wonder if there is a story there, but I let it pass.

"I know we will have to take those steps eventually, but Peeta thinks we can wait a little bit, at least. For now, we are just trying to become friends, I think."

Mother smiles. "It's a place to start. Your father and I were the best of friends first before we fell in love." I know she is trying to comfort me in the situation.

I finish my tea and decide it's time to go. We all say our goodbyes and they tell me that they will try to come by in the next few days. I hug them both and head back to what is now my home. When I get there I begin making some preparations for the evening. I look in the kitchen to see if there is anything that I can put together for a meal. I actually find some vegetables that I can make into a stew, and begin putting things into the pot. Before long, the aroma of cooking food fills the room and I am lost in it when I hear the door open.

Peeta walks in, fairly disheveled with flour still lingering on his shirt and pants. I stifle a smile at this because it seems so _him_.

"Hi. Smells good in here," he says.

"I found enough stuff to make a stew. It's all I can really cook anyway. Want some?" I keep stirring the sauce in the pot.

"Absolutely. I'm starving. Let me just go clean up." He walks out and soon I can vaguely hear the shower water running. Soon enough Peeta comes back out just as I am finishing putting a couple of bowls out. We sit down and he asks me about my afternoon. I start rambling off about visiting Mom and Prim. I am talking about how they want to visit with us and get to know him better, when I notice that although Peeta is listening, there is an almost sad look in his eyes.

Then I realize what must be going on. I am going on and on about my family, when Peeta is still probably grieving the loss of his own. I suddenly stop myself.

"Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone on like that. I should have realized how it would make you feel."

He places his hand up. "No, Katniss, it's okay. I was thinking about them, but I need to do that to work through it."

"It must be hard losing all of them." I say softly.

"It is," he admits sadly. "The hardest part was the idea that I had no family anymore. But, I guess that's changed."

I'm confused by this. "What do you mean?"

He looks directly in my eyes and his voice gets really quiet. "You're my family now."

I am at first shocked as I take this idea in. But, it quickly becomes apparent that he is right. In his eyes, as his wife, I am his family. It makes me want to reach out and comfort him in some way, so I just take my hand and place it over his. "I guess I am." I tell him.

We finish and again just spend the evening quietly. We find ways to play different word games and tic tac toe, with every one ending in a tie between us. It gets late and we say our good nights to each other before I go into the bedroom and Peeta lies down on the couch. It's hard to sleep when your mind is so full. I can't seem to get a grasp on what I feel about everything, and eventually fall asleep with the questions in my head still not answered.

The days, and then even weeks roll on like this. We work, and then come home to spend time together. The pattern becomes fairly comfortable. Over the time I learn quite a bit about my husband. I find that he doesn't take sugar in his tea, and always double knots his shoelaces. His favorite color is orange, not harsh, but the soft kind found in sunsets. I also learn that his difficulty sleeping is partly because back home Peeta always slept with the windows open, while here underground it is impossible. He feels stifled and can't get comfortable at night. Still, he comes each time to comfort me when my nightmares occur. He never complains about it either.

I continue to be amazed at Peeta's kindness not only to me, but to others. Once he finds out how much I enjoy cheese buns, I begin to find one most mornings left on the kitchen counter. These usually are accompanied by a note. Nothing romantic, but just messages either saying a good morning or invitations to have lunch or tea with him later in the day. I usually join him, and more and more find how enjoyable it is to be with him. Sometimes we eat with FInnick and Annie and sometimes not. Either way, things are building, albeit slowly.

About three weeks after we have been married, I wake up to look at my arm to find for the first time that my schedule is left clear to do whatever I want. I am considering the possibilities when I walk out into the living area.

"I've been given the day free, can you believe that?" I say excitedly.

"Me too." Peeta adds. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's not going to stop me from taking it." I suddenly get a thought. "Do you want to do something together?" I say hesitantly.

Peeta seems surprised, but pleased at my offer. "I'd love to. What would you like to do?"

"I've got an idea." I say with a smile. "Get dressed and we can go." He follows my instructions and a while later we are both ready. "Come on!" I encourage and lead him out.

We take a tube up to the surface. As we get out, I can hear Peeta breathe in deeply. I think he is happy to be in the fresh air for once. I point in the direction I want us to go and he follows me. I find the trail I had found a couple of weeks after we got here. It's a beautiful day, actually, and the birds are singing all around. We walk for a mile, and then I turn left. "Not much further." I tell Peeta. Pretty soon, I hear him make a sound as the place I was looking for comes into view.

It is a clearing in the woods, not too large, but big enough to allow the sunshine to seep in. This is important, because the sun only highlights the amazing amount of dandelions that cover the ground. The effect is dazzling in the light. This is what Peeta sees as we near. I smile knowing that I had made the right choice.

"It's beautiful," he comments.

"I'm glad you like it." I answer. "I thought you might want to draw it for now, maybe paint it later."

He nods, and then I spread the blanket I had brought in my backpack out on the ground. Peeta sits down and brings out his pad and pencils. I decide to walk around the woods some more to see if I can find some berries of some kind that we could eat. I get lucky as not too far off I find some strawberry patches with just enough berries ripe for picking. I take them and head back.

Peeta's brow is furrowed in concentration as his hand steadily draws. I can see already that his work is amazing. I smile and sit next to him on the blanket and place the berries down. He sees them and smiles at me before taking one and eating it. I join him, and for a moment just enjoy the feeling of freedom sitting there.

After the treat, Peeta continues to complete his drawing. I just watch and make small comments here and there. Before I know it, a couple of hours have actually passed. I wish I could just stay here, but we have to go back. I give a sigh as Peeta picks up his materials and I grab the blanket.

Once I have it folded, I look at him. "This has been great," he says. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." I smile. "Is there anything else you want to do before we go back?"

His eyes are steady on mine. "Yes," he states. "I'd like to kiss you."

"Oh," is all I can say at first. I have to admit I wasn't expecting this at the moment, but at the same time knew we had to get here eventually. "Okay," I finally answer.

"Then, you'll allow it?" he asks.

"I'll allow it." I immediately respond. "We are married, you know."

He chuckles at this, and I really like the smile that is on his face. He takes a step closer to me, and then places his hands on my shoulders to steady me, because I am still nervous. I am calmed by his touch, though, and he takes his fingers to lift my chin up, and I feel the brush of his lips upon mine.

A thousand sensations are going through my body as we kiss. It is unlike anything I have ever experienced. But, as he pulls away, one thought wins over all the others.

_I liked it._

It's a good beginning. Who knows? Maybe we can somehow make this work after all.

**I hope you all liked this one! The next chapter will be back to Peeta's POV. We will see how our fave couple does when the leadership checks in on them. Until then, please REVIEW! It means so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it. We are back with Peeta's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 4**

**Peeta POV**

All I can say is…WOW. I'd kissed a few girls before back in District 12, but now, with Katniss, that one word is all I can process. I wasn't sure at all how things would go when I decided it was finally time to make a move in our relationship. After these past weeks learning about each other and this fantastic day together, I felt bold enough to do it, though. And the result was amazing. Her lips were soft and full on mine. Every feeling was magnified and time seemed to slow to a standstill as I kissed her in that clearing. The even better news was that I knew she was kissing me back. There was actually something on the other side of it. The thought made me practically giddy.

Once we parted, we both smile at each other and I placed my forehead on hers. "Thank you. That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" she answers. "We better go." The two of us pick up our stuff and traverse the path we took here in reverse. Along the way, our hands somehow become entwined together. I love the feeling of it. Hers are much smaller than mine, but no matter, they fit perfect in mine.

We get back to the underground of District 13 and find the way back to our rooms. Once there we both take needed showers then try to pass the time by watching TV. We've taken these last days to watching the news. It's not pretty, with skirmishes between the Capitol's forces and our own all throughout Panem. There are many casualties on both sides and the video footage we see is brutal. I'm beginning to wonder if all the fighting is worth it. Looking at Katniss, though, I know that it is. If there is going to be any kind of life for us, the Capitol has to be defeated.

"I'm so worried for Gale being out there in all of that. I wish I could stop him from going," she remarks. I know that he is leaving tomorrow night and she has every right to be afraid for him.

"If his wife hasn't been able to stop him, then I don't think you will be able to." I reply. We have yet to meet the infamous Johanna, as she pretty much keeps Gale mostly to herself in the privacy of their quarters. He has told us quite a few interesting stories, though, and we can't wait to see the lady in person tomorrow when we all say goodbye to him.

Eventually, we have had enough of the depressing footage that we turn the set off and begin to try and make a simple meal for dinner. As we both prepare the food, there is a definite tension in the air. As I try to sneak sideways glances at my wife, I notice that she is also taking glances at me. Is it me or am I really dreaming up all of this. If I am seeing what I am, then there might just be a chance that Katniss might have some feelings for me. _God that would be wonderful._

We eat together chatting over some of the details of our week and afterwards I try to teach her how to play poker. As it grows late, I desperately want to take her hand again in mine, and rub small circles with my thumb over it. But, Katniss just gets up and begins to head to the bedroom door. I follow her as is my habit to say goodnight to her at the doorway before heading to the couch.

Surprisingly, though, she suddenly turns around, raises herself up to place her hands on my shoulders, and puts her lips on mine. Instinctively, my hands go to her waist and I take in the taste of her, trying to deepen it a little from this afternoon. It is intoxicating, but it does end with her pulling away. I look at her to see a very pleased kind of smile on Katniss' face.

"Good night," she says in a whisper.

"Good night." I answer, knowing that my dreams will be the sweetest they have been in a while.

The next day passes quickly, and after the morning work shift I take my apron off to go to the commons to eat. Everyone is there, as we all are gathering to say goodbye to Hawthorne before he goes to his soldier training. Katniss is with Gale and waves me over. I also spot Finnick and Annie in an animated discussion with someone I don't recognize. Tall and lean, with short spiky dark hair, this must be the notorious Johanna. As I approach the group, my wife comes to me.

"You're here. Come on!" She takes me over to the new face in the group. "Jo, this is Peeta Mellark, my husband."

"Nice to meet you." I tell her while shaking her hand.

"You too," the woman states. "Johanna Mason, District 7. And yes, that's Mason, not Hawthorne. No matter what that hunky husband of mine says." _Oh boy, oh boy. Does Gale really have a pistol on his hands._

"Oh, come on Jo!" Gale shouts. "Every woman changes her name when they get married."

"Not this one." She stares daggers at the dark tall figure. "Dream on, oh lover of mine." She smiles seductively towards him.

Gale raises his arms as if giving up, and then he brashly takes Johanna by the waist and kisses her long and deep. The rest of us have no idea what to think as we stand there watching them. I look over at Katniss who raises her eyebrows to let me know she has about as much of clue as I do as to what is going on.

They finally break apart and we all sit down to lunch together. It's fairly light, and Johanna proves to be lively with stories from her life in the forestry district. She can name all the trees here, which Katniss finds extremely helpful and fascinating. All too soon, the meal is over, and we all know that Gale has to catch the transport to where they are training new recruits as soldiers for the rebels.

He picks up his backpack and looks at all of us. Finnick shake his hand, and Annie gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Hawthorne turns to Katniss then who wraps her arms around him.

"Please take care, Gale." she says, and eventually lets go. I am almost jealous of this interaction as he turns to me to shake my hand.

"I know you love her. Take care of her for me." he whispers in my ear so that no one can hear.

"I do and I will." I respond quietly. Katniss gives us a confused look at what I could possibly mean, but decides not to ask. What happens next, though, is surprising, as Gale once more turns to his wife and captures her in a passionate kiss as if they were the two people in the world.

"Don't you dare get yourself hurt, Hawthorne," Johanna tells him as they part, "and you better write to me. If you even think about not sending letters, I will come myself and cut you down with my axe." She then kisses him again and whispers something in his ear that I can't hear. It's something so intimate, and I am amazed that such a thing can be achieved between these two in what has been less than a month. I wonder what she said to him, but think that I will probably never know.

The two finally let go of each other. "Goodbye, Jo." I hear Gale whisper. He then places his backpack and turns to walk away. We all watch in silence as he goes and enters the tube to take him to his transport. It is only when he is completely out of view that I see what seem to be small tears in the corners of Johanna's eyes.

The days continue to go on. Although there are no major changes, there are smaller ones that I take note of. Katniss and I are now kissing pretty routinely now. Nothing too out of hand, but each one seems to build just a little each time, even to the point of a little making out on the couch. Also, there are little ways that the intimacy is building between us, mostly in the way we touch. We hold hands most of the time, but I also find that I can wrap my arms around her to give my wife a hug. I begin to place my hand on her hip to bring her closer to me, and I admit that each touch is like a lightning bolt.

I think that things are going really well. We have been married for about a month, and our relationship is growing. It is a surprise when the buzz at our door goes off out of nowhere. We aren't expecting anyone to visit, so Katniss and I both shrug as we head to the door. There is one woman and two men at the door. They are all in grey official uniforms, although the man in front has a white lab coat on.

"Hello. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" We both nod. "I'm Dr. Aurelius. I'm here to do your monthly examination."

"What examination?" I ask.

"Why, an examination of Mrs. Mellark to see if she is pregnant," the doctor states. "We have been ordered by the leadership to go around and do tests of all our young matched women to see if any are as of yet expecting a baby."

Katniss gives a gasp, and I know I must look as shocked as she is. We let the trio in, though, and the doctor gives a motion to let Katniss lead the way to the bedroom. She does so, but turns to give me a look that seems to ask me what she should do. I mouth _It's okay_ to her. The two assistants follow behind the doctor and the door closes.

I am so anxious for Katniss and what she must be going through. I can hear quiet talking through the door, but can't make out what is being said. I have no idea what tests they might be doing on her. I sit on the couch for what is about twenty minutes when they all come out. The three visitors head to the door.

"Thank you for your time," the doctor states as he leave. As soon as they are gone I turn to my wife.

"What happened?"

She breathes out. "It wasn't bad, just embarrassing. They did blood work, a urine test, and a vaginal exam. That was the embarrassing part. The doctor didn't even say anything the whole time."

"Okay," I take a deep breath of relief, too. "That's fine. It sounds like normal tests, at least." I stop for a moment before continuing, "So they will know you are not pregnant. No big deal. They should know not everyone can conceive right away."

"But Peeta, they also know that…" she can't even say it at first. "…That I am still a virgin. I'm not sure that will go over so well."

My mouth makes an O shape as I take the information in. Katniss is right. Not being pregnant is one thing, but not having done anything at all is another. Considering what they are asking of us, the district officials would probably at least expect at least that line to have been crossed.

I run my hands through my hair trying to think of a response. "Well, maybe it won't be a big deal to them. They might just wait and see what we do. Give us time."

"I'm not so sure," she says quietly. I'm not sure I want to think about what that might mean. I decide that for now there is nothing we can do about it.

"Let's just wait and see what happens," I offer. Katniss agrees and we leave it at that and try to spend the rest of the evening not thinking about the consequences of today's visit. We go on about our normal activities and it is just like every night until we go to bed.

I am kissing Katniss like we have been doing just before separating for the night, when she breaks apart and looks up at me with hooded lids.

"Peeta," she says a little breathlessly. I love that I can have that effect on her. "You know you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to."

I look back at her, trying to think of what to do. Katniss must see my confusion about what her intentions are with the statement, so she elaborates. "I mean, just to sleep for now. I know you sleep better when you have stayed after my nightmare."

I scramble in my mind to get my thoughts together. I have slept better when I have ended up in the bed with her. I know it probably could be for a lot of reasons, but I know that it is mostly because I am with her. When I have placed my arm around her to calm her, I find that it calms me too, and sleep comes easily.

I can tell that Katniss is trying this time to take a step for us to be closer. So far, I have been making most of the moves, but now I see that she is trying this time. I decide to take her offer.

"Okay." I say softly and gently kiss her on the nose. We spend the next few minutes getting ready and I eventually join her in bed. I take the side that is empty and after a quick good night to each other she turns out the light.

It's kind of strange just lying there looking at each other, and not really saying a word. It's not exactly conducive to falling asleep when I am there so close yet not holding her. Eventually, I decide I can't stand it and put out my hand to place my hand on top of hers. She smiles at me, laces her fingers in mine, and then closes her eyes. With my own satisfied smile, I do the same and enjoy the most peaceful night of sleep yet.

I wake up to find her hand still in mine, and somehow in the night her body has moved a little closer to mine. Katniss is still deep in sleep, so I kiss her forehead and try to quietly get up. It is going to be a busy day as Prim and Mrs. Everdeen will be visiting later this afternoon. I head to the kitchen to first whip up some cheese buns for Katniss. With that done, I then work on some cookies for Prim, chocolate chip that I remember she likes.

My wife comes in to the aroma of baked good. "Mmmmm. That smells so good. I'll have to have one." She gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

I laugh and mockingly swat at her. "No you don't. They're for later. There are cheese buns for you on the counter." Katniss smiles and goes to grab one. She doesn't seem to feel weird about last night, so I take that as a good sign. I suppose any lingering awkwardness will dissipate with time.

The day continues to go well and when there is a buzz at the door, Katniss practically rushes to it and is immediately tackled by Prim. "Hi! How are you? I hate not being able to see you more."

"I'm good, little duck. Mom, I'm glad you came." Katniss turns to Mrs. Everdeen and they embrace warmly.

"So am I. It's been busy in the medical areas, so it's nice to have a little break. We do miss you." It's then that they turn to look at me standing there. Katniss makes the introductions.

"Mom. Prim. You remember Peeta from back home." I can see the stares of two sets of blue eyes upon me. I smile at the two females that mean the most to my wife.

The young girl speaks first. "Hi Peeta!" She comes over and grabs me in a hug. "I'm really glad you were chosen to be with Katniss. Did you make anything?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Prim, it's not polite to just come here and assume Peeta made any treats for you."

"I'm just asking." Prim protests.

I chuckle a little and bend down to the girl's ear. "In the kitchen. I made them just for you." Prim beams at me, gives me a hug and her thanks, and runs off into the other room. Katniss follows to help her out. I find myself left alone with my now Mother-in-law. She was watching the girls, but now turns to me.

"I think you've made her happy," she comments.

"I'm trying." I tell her.

"You're doing a good job. I was so scared for her at first being forced into this situation, but now I think it might be the best thing to happen to her. She's different in a way. Softer. More hopeful. I think that's because of you. I haven't really been there for her. She did all the work to save our family. Now she has someone putting her needs first for a change. It's so nice to see." I can see in her face she means every word.

"She's worth it." With that Mrs. Everdeen smiles and gives me a hug. "It's nice to have a man in the family again," she notes. We walk together to join Katniss and Prim in the kitchen. We enjoy talking together and everyone eats up all the cookies. By the end of the day, I feel like I had better conversations with these three women today than I ever did with my own family. It's nice to feel like a part of something again.

That evening, Katniss and I lie in bed together again, and continue on in the days after. Each night we get closer and closer, until about the fifth night we give up any pretense and as we turn off the light my wife snuggles close into me. Her body fits so perfectly with mine, and I feel so comfortable and content like this. We both sleep well, and her nightmares seem to have disappeared.

I also know that my body is most definitely reacting to hers being so close. I'm going to have to do something soon before anything gets out of hand before it should. _Small steps, Mellark. Small steps. It's going so well. Don't mess it up now._ I know it will have to happen, and we are getting there, but I can't jump the gun. I'm still not sure she's ready.

Most nights now we spend watching news coverage on the TV. The coverage is generally about the rebellion and at the end of each broadcast is a list of recent casualties. Katniss is always on the lookout to see if Gale is still alright. Johanna gets letters, but they are sporadic, and usually arrive a couple of weeks after they are written.

About a week after we had been sharing a bed, we are watching the latest news on how the forces were beginning to infiltrate the middle districts. "We are making progress," the host says. Suddenly, he stops and says for all viewers to stay tuned for a special announcement from the leader of District 13.

At this change in the broadcast, Katniss and I both sit up a little on the couch. Next, we see on camera a view of Alma Coin once again on the platform in the main auditorium.

"Citizens!" she states into the microphone. "I want to come on tonight to tell you myself the good news I have received. As you know, our forces are fighting hard and working their way towards our goal of being able to infiltrate the Capitol and take control away from them. I hear from our captains that we have now won over District 6 and are heading on to 5. We will succeed!" I can hear loud cheers from the people who are there in person listening to the speech.

"Also, I want to share how well our repopulation program is proceeding. As you know, we brought together around 85 couples to help in our crisis. Each matched couple was married and then recently tested. I am happy to confirm that at least 18 of those couples are now expecting and will be bringing new life into our country. We are so proud of these men and women for doing their duty in this, and to those who have not yet been so blessed, we pledge that will do everything in our power to help you in this process. Once again, we will succeed!" The roars of the audience are overwhelming and it is then that Katniss turns off the TV.

"What do you think she means by everything in our power to help?" she asks.

"I'm not sure I want to know." I honestly tell her. I worry about what they might do to those like us who have yet to meet their demands. Until something happens, though, we keep on as we have.

The next day, we have lunch with our usual group. Everyone is chatting about the announcements and what they mean.

"I wonder who the blessed couples are." Finnick asks.

"Well, Gale and I for one." Johanna lets out. We all turn to her in various amounts of shock and excitement. All of us give our congratulations to her and the girls start planning all things baby together.

"Have you been able to tell Gale?" I ask.

"I sent a letter last week when I found out, but you know how long it takes," she says wistfully. It is amazing to see her so choked up about a man who a little over a month ago she didn't even know. They seemed to have formed such a strong attachment so quickly. I think that Katniss and I could have the same, but it's just taking us a little longer. Not everyone is as passionate as those two, for sure.

That night when Katniss and I are back in our rooms, she is preparing some dinner. I can tell something is on her mind by the way she is fidgeting. It's a habit I've noticed in her.

"How long do you think it will take before they come to talk to us about our relationship?" she finally asks. _Ahhh, so that is what is bothering her._

I let out a breath. "I don't know. They haven't come yet. Maybe they will leave us alone for now. But, if they were to come, it will probably be soon.

Turns out, we don't have to wait long at all. An hour later we are cleaning up when there is the familiar sound of someone at our door. We look at each other, knowing that no one is expected at this time. We both walk to the door and open it, revealing not one but at least five officials waiting in the doorway. One of them strangely is Haymitch Abernathy from our home in District 12.

He is not the one to speak, though. The female in the middle is the one who eventually talks.

"Hello. Peeta and Katniss, is it? Good evening to you both. We have come to visit with you and talk about your marriage." _Oh no. This can't be good._

**Dum dum dum. OK, I know I leave you hanging here, but I needed a stopping point! This chapter was meant to build the drama and relationships up. In the next chapter, though, BIG things will happen. I hope you will hang on with me. Please please please keep reviewing! Your words of support really keep me going on this. Until next time…lots of love to you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 5 for you. I want to thank you all again for the amazing reviews and response to the story. It really makes writing this fun. I appreciate all the comments. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

Peeta glances at me for my reaction to our visitors. I am not surprised that these officials have come, but at the same time neither of us knows what they are here to do exactly. I give a little shrug of resignation, and my husband gives a slight nod before turning back to the group.

"Yes. Please come in," he tells them. We move out of the way as they enter and lead to the living room. They all find places to sit down and ask us to do the same. They have left a couple of spots on the couch, so Peeta and I take our places there. I feel him take my hand and hold it. I know this is not just for me, but for him, too. We both need the reassurance now.

Eventually, the one who you can tell is designated the leader speaks. "As you know, Dr. Aurelius gave us the results of your examination the other week." He stops, and all Peeta and I can do it nod in assent. So, even though the doctor didn't say anything to us, he passed on what he had learned.

"We were not surprised that you were not expecting yet," the man continues, "but, we were surprised when the doctor mentioned that it was obvious you had not tried at all to conceive. That is why we are here today…to find out the reasons for this lack of effort on your part. We had hoped it was clear our intentions when we announced the plan behind the reaping. We are in desperate need of repopulating."

I am no good with words. I know this, and it is evident now as I have no idea how to respond. Luckily, I hear Peeta answer confidently. I had felt his hand tighten through the speech, so I can tell his emotions are rising.

"With all due respect," he says, "but what do you expect? You force complete strangers together, marry them, and ask that they create a baby right away. Now, I understand that due to the devastation that we are in a population crisis, but this is not the way to solve the problem. People and emotions are involved. Katniss and I have been spending the last month trying to just get to know each other, trying to make some kind of connection so that we could be intimate. It takes time to build a relationship."

"True," the official replies. "In normal circumstances that might be the case, but these are not normal circumstances. We don't have time to make sure relationships are built. It is more important that we get our population growing as fast as possible. As you heard, some have already been successful. And most have at least made attempts."

"I'm sure, but I respect Katniss too much to force her before she is ready." Peeta says.

The man turns to me. "And how does Mrs. Mellark feel about it?"

"We just wanted time to get to know each other." I state simply.

"Well, as I said there isn't time." he starts to get up. "We are here to tell you that you have until your next examination to show us you have at least attempted to fulfill your duties in this regard."

Peeta gets up and stares back at him. "And if we don't?" he asks. I suddenly look up at my husband in awe at his boldness. He is standing up for us.

The official gives a strange smile. "Then there will be some kind of recourse. One or both of you could be sent into service to fight with our soldiers, or more likely, separated and paired with another partner who might be better suited to help push you in the right direction. It's up to you." With that, he looks towards the others gathered and they all rise and follow him towards the door. He gives one last turn to us before exiting.

"Good evening to you both. We will be watching on how things develop here." With that the officials take sharp steps through the door into the corridors. The last one to leave is Haymitch, who right before walking through the door stops for a moment to look at us.

"I would do what they ask," he tells us quietly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Peeta asks. "It's wrong for them to force all of this on us."

"I agree with you. I understand the problems we face, but I don't like how they are going about it. But, let me tell you after listening to the District leadership that they are adamant about doing this and making it work. When they say there will be consequences, it will happen. So, in the meantime, do whatever you can." With that we nod in understanding, and the older man heads off to follow the others.

Peeta turns to me at this point. I can't exactly figure out what he is thinking from the look upon his face. I am still pondering myself on the scene that just unfolded. My main focus is the awe I feel at how this man before me defended us. He stood up to them so strongly and willingly for our rights. After everything that has built between over the past weeks and now this I am overcome with one thought. _I think I might just be in love with my husband._

He remains quiet, so I ask him to tell me his thoughts. Peeta runs his hand through his hair. "I guess the first question I have is do you want to stay with me?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, they said if nothing happens then they would just pair us with another partner or send us to the fighting. Would you rather have that then stay with me?" I can see in his blue eyes that he is anxious as he waits for my answer to this.

_Would I rather that happen? Not in a million years._ "No, I don't want that. What if we try to run off? Go somewhere else where we can live without them controlling us?" I offer.

Peeta's answer is practical. "What about your family? All our friends? Would we be able to leave with everyone? Besides," he says in defeat, "at this point, where would we go? Everything has been destroyed."

He's right. It was a ridiculous idea. We are stuck in this if we want to stay together. And I know I do, and I am pretty sure Peeta does, as well. So now the question is, have we built enough between to be able to take that step? I need to ask the question.

I bring the topic up carefully. "Peeta, do you think you would be able to do it if we tried?"

I have a feeling his answer was going to be yes, but Peeta surprises me at what he does next. He takes both of my hands in his and looks down directly into my eyes. It's as if he wants me to really listen to everything he is about to say.

"Katniss," he begins, "do you know the first time I saw you?" _Where is this going?_

"Probably at school sometime," I answer.

"The first day," he replies. "You were wearing a red plaid dress with two braids instead of the one you wear now. My father pointed you out to me and told me a story about how he was in love with your mother until she left him for your father after she heard him sing. Later that day in the music assembly, you stood up and sang the Valley song. I swear when you sang the birds stopped to listen just like they did for your father, and like your mother, I knew I was a goner when I heard you. After that, I followed you every day to watch you go home. To make sure you were safe. Over time, my feelings for you have grown, even more so now since we have been together and I have gotten to know you even more." He stops for just a moment. "I love you, Katniss. I have loved you for a long time."

I am so astonished at his confession that I can't speak. I don't even know what to think. _He is in love with me. He has been in love with me from the start._ I just stand there continuing to look straight into his eyes. Peeta finally has one more thing to say. "So…yes, Katniss. I would most definitely be able to do it. But the question now becomes, would you?"

_Would I? Could I? Should I? Do I? _The questions come rapidly in my head, and it reels from the implications of what will happen depending on how I answer. Peeta must sense my needs, because he says. "You don't have to answer tonight if you need to think."

With that, he heads off back into our living room. I follow and we sit on the couch together and Peeta turns the evening news on. I sit there not watching the screen, but watching him. _Always thinking about my needs. Another reason why I think I love him. _He has given nothing but love and kindness to me as we have been put in this situation together. If we were back home, we would take all the time we need for things to develop. But we are not at home. We are here underground in District 13 with a rebellion going on and with no time.

Even in this situation, though, I know I have come to have strong feelings for my husband. Look how he just lovingly rubs my hand to comfort me as we sit here. After it ends, we know it is late and head to the bedroom to get ready for bed. After dressing and washing up, I join Peeta in the bed. I lay down facing him, no talking but looking straight at each other. He gently kisses me then, and the flood of sensations I always feel at his kiss enters me. With that, I know my answer.

As we break the kiss, I whisper, "Yes." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I would be able to. We can make love together."

In the dark I can see a small smile on his face. "You're sure?" he softly asks as he brushes some hair out of my face.

I nod. "I'm sure. Not now…but soon." I tell him.

"Okay," he replies sleepily. "Soon."

We decide to wait a week before trying anything, mostly because our schedules in the meantime are so hectic. We both have long work hours ahead of us, and the following Saturday would be the first day that we would have some free time. It seemed like the best and most relaxed opportunity.

The anticipation through the week is both exciting and excruciating. On one hand, you can feel the electricity between us each time we touch or kiss knowing what is coming. At the same time, we are having to hold back so that we don't let things get out of hand too soon. It's the most painful at night, as we lie there together waiting to fall asleep. The tension is terrible, wanting to touch and taste, yet also nervous and trying to contain ourselves. I can only hope this will make our union more satisfying when it happens.

In the midst of my frustration and insecurity, I decide to visit my mother. I let her know that I was coming and that I wanted to talk alone. She told me that she would make sure that Prim would be out of the way. When I arrive and she opens the door, she smiles, and leads me to the kitchen table. A cup of tea is already waiting. She must know that I need something to calm me before I can speak about what is on my mind. I take a long first drink and let it soak in.

"There must be something pretty big on your mind," she states simply.

I nod. We let the silence linger for a few minutes. "How did you know you loved Father?" I finally ask her. "Was it when you heard him sing?"

She looks surprised at my question. "Well, I was mesmerized by him then, but I didn't love him. It was only later when I saw him giving up all the food he had hunted for the day to children even hungrier than he was that I knew I loved him. He was so gentle so kind. He took care of others first, and I knew then that he would be devoted always. And he was…" Mother's voice drifts off from the memories. She eventually comes back to the present. "What is this about, Katniss? You and Peeta?"

It's time to say it out loud. "I love him, Mom. I know it with all my heart now. We've decided to take that next step soon. I'm just frustrated and a little nervous."

She smiles. "Honey, that's normal. It wouldn't be if you weren't nervous. Are you sure, though?"

I can be confident at least about this part. "Yes. I'm sure. It's time."

"Then my advice is just when the moment comes to let go. Don't think so hard about everything, but let that feeling of loving Peeta overtake you. I think the rest will happen naturally."

Everything my mother says makes complete sense and gives me a feeling of peace. _I can do this. We can do this._ I hug her which is something I haven't done in a long time.

"Thank you," I tell her honestly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you, and I love Peeta too because he loves you maybe even more than I do, " she says.

"Do you think so?" I am curious as to her thoughts.

"Oh yes," she answers immediately. "I could see it as soon as I saw you two the first time you visited. It was in the way he looked at you. You weren't noticing, but I did. I recognized that look he had when he was watching you. I saw it on your father when he looked at me."

I am so happy at hearing this that I hug her again and almost run off without saying goodbye. I hurry to our compartment and go quickly to the Kitchen. Peeta is there baking cheese buns for the morning.

"Hey," he says with a smile seeing me.

"Hey yourself." I go up to him and give him a kiss on the lips, and deepen it more than I have in the past.

Peeta responds with a kind of goofy grin. "Well, someone seems to be in a good mood."

I return the smile. "Yeah, someone is. What's for dinner?"

We go about that evening and the next few in the same routine until the day decided upon arrives. We both wake, and you can feel the nervous aura in the air. Both of us seem to be unsure of exactly how to just act normally knowing what is coming tonight. We clean up and do some chores, and by lunchtime the tension is killing us.

"Let's get out of here for a while," Peeta suggests. I totally agree and we go up to the surface and take a walk into the woods. He takes my hand and soon enough we both calm and relax. We begin to talk about the week ahead and the rebellion news. Forces have moved on to District 3, trying to restore power there to be able to have more communications with 13. It would be nice for those wanting to have more contact with their loved ones than the infrequent letters.

With our walk, hours actually pass, and we head back to the quarters. Peeta starts to rub circles inside my palm to try and make sure I stay relaxed. I am better, though, and we go about making dinner. We had taken some special rations for tonight's meal, wanting it to be special. We take time together chopping up vegetables and putting spices on chicken. Peeta does most of the work as he is better in the kitchen, but I help.

Eventually, we sit down to the amazing meal. I find that Peeta has thought of everything, even having a couple of lit candles on the table as we eat. We have some small conversation, and I am given another surprise after we finish, my husband takes my hand and leads me into our living room where he has pushed the furniture back against the wall. There is some soft music playing and Peeta places my arms around his neck and puts his around my waist. We begin swaying to the music and to me it feels like magic is in the air. All I can see, hear, and feel is him.

As the song begins to end, Peeta lifts my chin and kisses me. I return it, and the anticipation all week has been worth everything. It is an amazing feeling and deepens quickly. After some time, he begins moving from my face, placing kisses along my neck, continuing to head downward. He eventually comes to my shoulder and begins kissing along my collarbone. It is wonderful, and then I feel Peeta bring his hand to my shoulder and slowly guide the strap of my sundress off to where is hangs on the side of my arm. He continues his exploration of the area, before moving over to the other side and doing the same thing. He eventually comes back to my lips and kisses me with even more passion that before.

When we part this time, breathless, he places his forehead on mine. "Ready?" he whispers.

With all the emotion I feel, there is only one answer. "Ready." Then with a last kiss, he takes my hand and turns to lead me into the bedroom.

**Whoop! I love these romantic moments. Just FYI, I do not write scenes of an M nature, so when the next chapter starts it will be the next morning. We will be back with Peeta's POV. We will see his thoughts on this and how it impacts their relationship. Thank you all again for being amazing supporters of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The new chapter is ready to go! Thank you all again for all the fantastic reviews. I am overwhelmed by all the support I have been getting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 6**

**Peeta's POV**

My eyes flutter open at the first rays of light. It's a habit. I can't sleep late even if I wanted to. But that's actually okay. I have come to love these first moments when I am awake and Katniss is still asleep. She looks so peaceful, and so beautiful as she lays there. I smile.

I have every reason to smile this morning, because the previous evening had to be the most amazing night of my life. I have had many fantasies of being with Katniss like that, and the reality was everything I could have imagined and more. She practically glowed in the candlelight as we danced, and as kisses deepened I could feel the moment was right. So, I led her into the bedroom. Yes, it was awkward at times with both of us being novices, but when we finally came together it was a more powerful feeling than anything I had ever known.

Surprisingly, Katniss must have felt it too, because in the middle of the night I awoke to see her looking at me. With no words, she kissed me, and actually initiated a second time which turned out to be even more intense than the first. Her actions made me curious. I know she has some feelings for me. The fact that she decided to stay with me knowing what it meant showed that she at least cares, right? The intimacy that has been growing has definitely not been one sided. But, whether what she feels for me is love, I still don't know. I need to ask her about it.

I still hate the idea of this being forced upon us, but I have decided to take what's here between us and hope that whatever she feels will continue to grow.

My wife begins to stir beside me. I take the sign of her waking to put my arms around her waist and pull her to me. I can hear a contented moan come from her as she snuggles into me. I love the feel of Katniss so close to me. I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

As her eyes finally look upon the world for the first time, I gently kiss her forehead. "Good morning."

Her smile makes her face soften. "Good morning."

"Are you okay?" The sudden memory that I had hurt her in the process makes me wince.

"I'm fine," she says quietly. I must not look convinced because Katniss continues. "Really, I am. It did hurt for a moment, but overall now I feel great." She is trying to reassure me.

I give her a little kiss. "I'm glad. How about I go and get started on your buns." I start to get up out of the bed.

Katniss gives a little pout. "I was hoping we could stay here a little longer."

I give a smirk as I can't help but be pleased at her desire. "Trust me, I would love nothing more, but I'm afraid the kitchens won't wait. I know we need to talk. Tonight, alright?"

"Alright," she replies with a sigh. Reluctantly, I leave her and get ready for my day. As I head to the transport tubes, I think that this must be a first for me not actually wanting to go and bake. I try to motivate myself all the way there. I try to make the morning go by quickly by getting busy, but visions of Katniss last night continue to distract me. So much so, that I almost ruin a loaf with the wrong ingredients. UGH! This day is going to last forever. I don't know how I can do this when all I want is to be with my wife. I need to picture something that will keep me focused. Not easy.

I'm pretty silent most of the day, knowing that anyone around me too long would see the goofy grin plastered on my face and know what is doing on. I can only imagine what our friends will say next time we see them. Greasy Sae walks by a few times as I am kneading dough, and I swear the old woman can see right through me. The last times she does, she stops next to me. I had just put the last batch of rolls in the oven.

"I imagine you want to head home for the day, don't you boy?" The smile on her face is all knowing. I can only nod my head at the comment, even though I think she doesn't actually need my response.

"Go on," she says. "I can get these out of the oven for you. You go see that wife of yours." I don't waste any time taking her up on the offer. I mutter my thanks and untie my apron and practically run out of the kitchens.

I get in the tubes and head up to our level. I get out and practically run down the hallways until I reach our compartment. I'm never sure when Katniss will be home since it depends on how good the hunt is for the day. I enter in the rooms calling out her name.

"Katniss? Are you here?" I don't see anything but hear it first a scuffle of hurrying feet followed by a weight pushing upon me towards the wall. I have no time to think before lips are upon mine. They are insistent, but I am nothing but obliging. After some time, they finally let go.

"Hi," she says breathless. "Welcome home."

"And what a welcome it is." I smile at her. "You had a good day, I take it?"

"Yeah, I did," she starts. "There was lots of game around the streams and I would have been back even sooner if I hadn't been daydreaming. I've been thinking about you all day. It's distracting. Even now when I was just trying to figure out what we could have for dinner."

"I know what you mean." I tell her. "I've been thinking about you, too. Almost ruined some of the food." Katniss laughs and I kiss her again at this point, the feeling building with each moment. We both finally come up for air and look at each other.

"Forget dinner," I say and from there we both get lost in the haze of each other.

Later, we are both sitting there in the bed, and I know that it's time to talk about a few things. I see a satisfied smile on Katniss' face as she places her head on my shoulder. I stroke the soft curls in her hair that is now down.

"You really are surprising, you know that?" I remark.

"What do you mean?" she asks with a chuckle.

I take a moment to decide on my words. "Just that, when we decided to do this, I knew how I felt about you. I've just been surprised at how you've responded, knowing you don't feel the same. I mean twice last night and now? Not that it hasn't been amazing. It has. It's been more than I ever would have expected."

Katniss sits up and looks me in the eyes. "Who says I don't feel the same?"

I am speechless at the implications that her question has. _Is it possible?_ With all my hopes up, I ask the question. "How do you feel, then?"

Her eyes don't flit away for even a second. "You shouldn't be surprised about anything, Peeta. Because I love you." He hand goes softly on my cheek. I feel like I could burst from the joy I feel at her declaration. _She loves me._ This relationship may have been forced at first, but the feelings we have now are real.

"I love you, too." I tell her, and then back that statement up with action by giving loving kisses.

The next days we spend getting to know each other in a new way. It's funny that now we have started, Katniss and I are almost insatiable. We spend most of our evenings in bed. I can't get enough of her. It's an amazing experience each time.

Although we try to be discreet and hide our happiness in this development of our relationship, we are soon found out and unmercifully teased.

"Well, well. It looks like a certain twosome has finally gotten their act together and is getting it on." Johanna states at lunch one day while staring directly at us. She had called us all together to hear her read the most recently letter to Gale. Both Katniss and I blush beet red at her statement. The others turn to look at us and smirk in the knowledge of what we have been doing.

"Stop it, Jo," I finally say. "We're married. It's not like it's unusual for married couples to be intimate."

"No," she agrees, "but I can definitely tell you that compared to a month ago when I think you two weren't doing a thing that you have obviously made some big steps. Congratulations. Welcome to the club. It's fabulous, isn't it?"

"Yeah, great." Katniss states sarcastically while scowling in Johanna's direction. "Just lay off, okay?"

"Alright," she agrees. "Just as long as you keep lover boy happy. That goofy grin of his is priceless!" I blush again knowing it must have been me who had given our status away. Oh well, why should I hide anyway?

Katniss and I are not shocked this time when not long after there is a buzz at our door and we open it to find Dr. Aurelius and his assistants again. Haymitch is also with them, probably sent by the leadership to check in on if we have done what they demanded.

"Please, come in," I say with a smile that is anything but sincere.

They enter, and as Haymitch passes by he raises an eyebrow in question. We both slightly nod so that only he can see. He nods back and smirks knowingly at us.

Katniss is asked again to follow the doctor into the bedroom. As she walks by me, she leans towards me.

"At least if I am not pregnant, they can't say it wasn't for any lack of trying," she whispers to me. I laugh at her comment, and she is smiling as she goes through the doorway. Once again, all I can do is sit and wait. Haymitch stays with me.

"If what you are telling me is true, then you should have nothing to worry about," he quietly grumbles while we sit there. I can only hope that he is right.

Everyone finally emerges and I stand up to see if Katniss is alright. She looks at me, and reading her face, I can tell that she is relieved it is over and satisfied at whatever the results of her exam were. Dr. Aurelius approaches me.

"Well, Mr. Mellark. Your wife is not pregnant at this time, but I will be happy to report that you have most definitely made progress since my last examination."

"Thank you, doctor. I am glad that you have noticed our efforts." I reply.

"Indeed. Keep them up and we will have good news in the near future, I'm sure." With that, the group quickly exits with Haymitch giving us his final word of advice.

"Take care of each other." We thank him and he leaves. As the door closes, Katniss places her head on my chest. My arms instinctively wrap around her.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I tell her.

"I had no idea until they told me the test was negative that I was actually sad that it was," she explains. "There was a part of me that wanted to have baby growing inside me. I always thought that I didn't want children. Loving you has changed my mind, I guess."

"It's okay," I say comfortingly with a kiss on her forehead. "It will happen someday. Don't worry about it."

Katniss agrees and lets it go after that, although the discussion at lunch the next day brings the topic back to the forefront. Our group is all together and the girls are all talking about their examinations. Most of them had tests like Katniss, although Johanna's was a checkup on the progress of her pregnancy.

"I'm doing well so far they said. The baby is developing nicely. I told them that if puking every morning and feeling like a bloated goat was doing well, then I would hate to see what doing badly was like." We all laugh at this when Delly chimes in. She and her husband Fred had taken to joining all of us the past few weeks.

"Well, Johanna, I hope that I can survive the nauseous and bloated feeling as well as you have," the ever smiling and happy young woman says. We all turn to look at her. She smiles. "Fred and I are now expecting, as well." Cheers are given all around, and I give a slap on the red haired man's back in congratulations. Katniss hugs Delly, but I can also see a little bit of a wistful look on her face, knowing she has to wait a little longer.

A few days later, everyone's light mood is stopped in its track when the word comes in that there were heavy losses in a battle fought in what was District 3. There is little information from the front lines and so many are frantic to get word of their loved ones. Johanna is beside herself.

"I've tried to get through the communication lines to talk to Gale, but there is nothing," she sobs. For such a strong woman, I've never seen her break down like this. She must really love him. "I don't know whether he is alive or dead." Katniss and I both hold her, telling her that it will be alright and we're sure that eventually they will be able to tell her where he is. As she leaves, my wife is thoughtful.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she says prophetically. "I don't know exactly what will happen, but it can't be good."

And it turns out she is right. We are lazily watching the evening news when the expected announcement breaks in to the usual broadcast. The face that we are coming to loathe sits in the middle of the screen, a multitude of microphones in front of her face. Alma Coin steps up to bring the latest results of the rebellion efforts.

"Citizens! I am happy to tell you that after examinations we have found another 6 couples are expecting a new addition to our populace. We in the leadership are so pleased at how well this bold program is going and how these amazing couples are coming through in our hour of need." She breaks here but soon continues with a graver face. "But, there is troubling news, as well. We have recently had some major losses in our struggle against the Capitol. The battles have been bloody, and while we are still confident that we will prevail, our forces are in need. So, therefore I have decreed that we will be soon drafting some of our abled young men to join our troops already on the front lines. Those selected will be notified in the next few days. We know their sacrifice will ultimately bring us victory." With that the announcement is over.

I turn off the TV and turn to look at my wife. The look I read on her face is one of shock and fear. I can only imagine what she may think about this new development and what it may mean for us.

"Do you think they will make you go?" Katniss asks quickly.

I let a breath out. "I wouldn't think so. They need soldiers, but there is one thing they want more. Babies. To them, I haven't completed my duty here yet. My guess is that they will pick those that are single or who have kids already."

"With everything they have already done to us, anything could be possible," she says angrily and begins crying. I take her in my arms and just hold her tight. "I hate this! I want to win the war, but I can't stand how they are controlling us. I just want us to be able to live our lives."

Her thoughts linger in the air. I agree with her completely, although this situation is what put us together. I can't deny that. I finally let out a question I have had in my head for some time. "If I had gone out in the rain and given you the bread, or been brave enough to talk to you, would we have eventually come together on our own?" I ask her.

"I don't know," Katniss answers. "What happened has happened. I should be thankful to them at least that I have you. I guess all that matters is we are together now. I don't want to lose you."

"I won't be able to stop them if they select me to go," I tell her in almost a whisper.

"I know," she says while leaning her head on my chest. "Until then…stay with me?" The question echoes the one she uttered the first night we were married. I didn't have an answer then, but I do now.

"Always."

**Next, we will be back to Katniss and the aftermath of this latest development. Thank you all again for being amazing with this story. Please continue to review. I love hearing from you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. They mean a lot. So…on with the next chapter! Sorry it took me a few extra days to get it out, but I had some technical difficulties. Things are now fixed, so hopefully I can get more up soon. Until then, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

Every day that we draw closer to the draft notices being served, I retreat more into my own self. My fear rises each moment that Peeta will be sent to the fighting, and the nightmares that come are the worst that I have ever had. I can't bear the thought of losing him Peeta now that I have just found him.

The dreaded day arrives, though, and hours actually pass without any notice. We dare not hope to dream that the odds might be in our favor for once. But, by the time we have cleaned up after our evening meal, we are fairly confident that Peeta's number was not drawn. Before bed, I breathe for the first time that day and lay down to be close to my husband. His warmth is the reminder I need that I am not dreaming. Peeta is still here, still real.

The next morning I get up and squeeze his hand. It reflexively squeezes back and the blue eyes open.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey," he replies as he places soft kisses on my face. "Still here."

"Yeah," I answer. "I guess we can breathe easy."

Peeta smiles at this. "For now. I can only imagine that some are not as lucky as we are this morning."

As I leave to go to my work assignment, I soon get reminded how true that is. I am not the only who could have lost someone to the war. As I pass by the community dining area, I see Delly and Fred huddled closely together at one of the tables. He has his arms around her, whispering to her while there are tears in her eyes. _Oh, no._

The scene troubles me, and I can't focus on hunting at all. My aim is terrible when I do find any game. When noon comes, I practically run to the dining area, where I find the entire group already seated for lunch. Peeta walks over to me, takes my hand and talks to me quietly while leading me over.

"Fred and Finnick both got notices yesterday," he states.

"Finnick too?" I barely manage to get out. "I can't believe it. Annie and Delly must be in agony."

"They are." Peeta acknowledges. "Both of them are practically hysterical and Finn and Fred are trying all they can to calm them." I am practically shaking at this point. My husband takes my other hand and looks me in the eyes. "Don't you lose it too, okay? I'm here, and we both have to be strong for the girls."

I nod at him, and take a moment to compose myself, before putting a strong face on and begin to face the group. Tears are streaming down both Delly and Annie's faces, and their husbands are holding them and looking lost as to what to do. Johanna sits nearby; tapping her fingernails as anger is obviously bubbling under the surface. After a while she finally can't stand it.

"This is insane!' she practically screams. "Force us into relationships to become baby making machines, and then take the men away as soon as they knock us up." She is seething. "I almost rather go back to letting the Capitol be in charge."

"You don't mean that," I say. "I hate it as much as you do, but things will change once we win the war, won't it?" I'm sure my voice betrays how unsure I am.

"It better be," Johanna continues. "Or I am getting out there, pregnant or not, and taking my axe to a few people myself."

We all laugh. Johanna just has that way. The girls finally calm down and we all quietly eat together trying to talk of anything other than the inevitable. Eventually, we have to bring some things up. With the men leaving, plans have to be made to make sure Delly and Annie are taken care of.

I watch as Finnick leans over towards Peeta "You'll watch out for them, won't you? Make sure they eat enough? You're the only male left in the group."

Of course my husband promises. There is no way he wouldn't. I ask my own question of the bronze haired Adonis. "I'm surprised they picked you. We were assuming that they were going to draft those whose wives are already pregnant. They want babies so badly."

Finnick looks over at his wife sadly. "Annie is pregnant," he tells us so softly we almost don't hear it.

"What?" I am shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Annie wanted to keep it quiet," he explains. "And since we're not really part of their so called 'program,' the leadership hasn't been keeping a tab on us like they have the rest of you. We have thought she might be a couple of weeks ago and confirmed it."

"Congratulations, Finn" Peeta says. "It really is wonderful."

"I know," our friend states. "We were over the moon until now." He looks directly at us. "Please look after Annie. She's so fragile."

"We will," both Peeta and I tell him. Then, the group regretfully breaks apart as both husbands lead their wives to their rooms for their last night together. Peeta leads me to our own compartments and when we enter, both of us place our arms around each other, holding as tightly as possible.

"I just want to hold you close," I explain.

My husband just simply says, "I know." We just continue to stand there hugging and my head on his chest. Holding on to each other is all we really have right now.

The next day is excruciating as we watch about 40 men, some single, most married say tearful goodbyes to their loved ones. I came to say goodbye to my friends, but the looks from some of the other women are painful. They can't stand that I'm here knowing that my husband is one of the few who is staying while theirs are heading off to battle. I don't blame them for feeling that way. Both Fred and Finnick wave to us and they load on to a hovercraft that is taking them to where they will be trained. As it takes off, Annie just covers her ears, tuning out all the voices around her. Delly just sobs.

"I'm going to help them get back to their rooms," Peeta tells me. "Meet you back at our place?" I nod, and my husband lovingly leads both of our friends out, already keeping to the promise he made.

Over the next few weeks he continues to do so, taking extra loaves to each of their compartments, and making sure they eat at least some of their food when they join us for lunch. I try to help, as well, by keeping our gatherings light. I tell jokes and other funny stories about Prim or others from back home. They laugh politely, but I know it doesn't make much of a difference. Peeta, loving as always, tells me, though, that he is proud of me for trying.

We are so busy in our efforts for our friends that we almost totally disregard the duty that we had been assigned. It's only when Dr. Aurelius arrives again that I am reminded that I am supposed to get pregnant. Peeta must have not been thinking about it either, because he looks as surprised to see them as me.

"Why don't you come with us Katniss. We will get you set up for the usual tests." I walk behind them into the bedroom with the door closing behind me. As always, they first ask me for a urine sample which is for the big test. I can see the assistant place a pregnancy test in the yellowish liquid. While waiting, the doctor does a quick vaginal exam, which I don't think will ever be comfortable, no matter how many times I have it done.

Finally, the assistant takes the test out and hands it to Dr. Aurelius. He takes a quick look at it and looks at me, shaking his head. I am not pregnant this time. It's not a shock, but I was still a little hopeful, only if for no other reason than to get the leadership off our backs. Afterwards, they clean up, and we walk back out to where Peeta is. Once more he is sitting with Haymitch, who seems to continue to be the go between the leaders and us. My husband raises his eyebrow at me, and I shake my head. He shows that understands, and I can see that he wanted it too. _Someday. _I silently promise.

They all walk out, Haymitch last as always. "Just keep on trying," he tells us. As the door close, I walk into Peeta's arms. He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too," he replies. "It's still early. We'll be fine." We redouble our efforts in that department over the next month, but at my next examination it's just the same. The fifth month is also, and by the sixth month, I can begin to see concern on Dr. Aurelius' face. At the next examination, when the test is negative, the doctor and assistants begin to ask questions to both Peeta and I. Extremely private and personal ones, at that.

"How often? What positions?" they inquire, amongst other things. They get more blood to do some extra testing, and even some samples from Peeta. I am given ovulation sticks that I am instructed to use to help with timing, as well as advice on different techniques we might consider trying that are known to be effective in conceiving. By the time they leave, I think we are so red in the face from the embarrassment that it will take at least a day or two before we are our normal color again.

"Oh, please let's get pregnant by the next time," my husband says to no one in particular, "because I never want to have to go through anything like that again."

"Me neither," I agree. Although for the most part we keep that part of our life much like it was, I do use the ovulation sticks. I let Peeta know when it shows that I am at my peak time, and we make our best attempts. If this doesn't work, then I don't' know what else to do.

But at my eighth month examination, the test is still negative. I look at the stick in disbelief. One line only. I had been so sure that we had done it this time. When my period comes a few days later, though, I know the test was true. Now they pump us with more questions about our activities, and provide us videos and other material to as they put it 'inspire us.' We do watch one of the films, and both of our eyes widen at the visuals we see. Horrified, we turn it off, and don't even attempt to look at any more.

The next month is busy preparing a baby shower for Johanna, Delly, and Annie. All three decided that it would be wasteful to have three separate showers, and that a combined shower would be more efficient for all. More fun, too, for them to be able to open presents and celebrate together. As I help them with planning, I have to admit it is difficult to sit there during their conversations.

"I've gained like 15 pounds in the last two weeks." Delly moans.

"Yeah, I've gained around that much too." Annie adds.

"If this kid doesn't come out soon, I'm just going to rip it out. I can't get comfortable no matter what I do." Johanna complains, now in her last couple of weeks before the baby is due.

"So, I'll just go blow up these balloons," I say and start to walk off. I wanted to get out of there before they could see that I was upset. When I finally get to my own rooms, I find Peeta and it only takes him one look to know how I am feeling. Automatically, he opens his arms.

"It's so hard to listen to them, going on about their pregnancies, when I'm….when I'm..." I am trying hard to hold myself together.

"You're so stressed out, sweetheart." he tells me while stroking my hair. "I think that is the main problem. We need to relax."

I know he's right, but with life as it is, we have to press on. The shower goes off without a hitch, and the girls all get lovely gifts. I go about my days still hunting and being with Peeta, but now counting down and dreading the days until my next examination.

When it arrives, I once more walk back to my bedroom slowly. The usual tests are done, and I finally lose it when again it is negative. I cry and cry. Dr. Aurelius pats my back patiently and he, along with the assistants takes me out to Peeta. All he can do is hold me. Because there is nothing he can say to reassure me. The doctor gives more advice which I barely take notice of and leaves. Haymitch gives us his own concerned look before following.

"You're right." I say once I finally calm down enough to speak. "We just need to relax. Any suggestions?"

Peeta thinks it over for a minute. "What if we just take a day to go to the meadow again? Forget about things here for at least a few hours?"

It sounds good to me, and we plan it for the following weekend. It turns out to be a beautiful sunny day. We head out and enjoy the food Peeta had prepared. We find a secluded spot to make love and it is the easiest I have felt in months. Late in the afternoon we are laying there, my head in my husband's lap, when there is a rustling through the trees.

"Katniss? Peeta? Are you here?" It's Annie. Out of breath with her huge stomach in front of her. "There you are! You've got to come with me. Johanna is in labor!" We practically run to get back, just in time to hear our friend screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get it out!" We can hear her through the doorways from the waiting room of the medical wing. About an hour later, the cries we hear are different. Within minutes, a doctor comes out and announces that Johanna has had a baby boy. We go to see him through the nursery window. Dark hair and grey eyes exactly like his father.

"Oh boy. Jo is going to love that." Delly remarks with a smile. We spend the next days helping the new mother get into a routine. When the baby is a couple of weeks old, she has it down pretty well. We bring Johanna some bread since it is hard for her to get out right now. Peeta and I are just getting ready to leave when there is a buzz at the door. Johanna seems puzzled at who it could be, and when she opens the door, her face at first shows shock, and then almost ecstasy.

"Oh, baby!" she cries, and leaps into a pair of strong male arms. When we are clear of obstacles, we are surprised to see it's Gale. His wife is kissing his with no reservation, and we just stand there until Peeta gives a little cough.

"What, oh hey there." my friend says upon noticing us. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Fine," I answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a couple of days leave from my group." Gale explains. "My commander has a special assignment for me, and he thought this would be a good time for me to do it, so that I could see my wife at the same time."

"Well, I guess we will leave you two alone then," Peeta says. "Don't get into any trouble now," he says jokingly.

"Oh, hush!" Johanna says shooing us. As we walk out I see her turn to her husband. "Come on. I want you to meet your son." She leads him into the baby's room and I can only smile as we leave.

My happiness is short lived, though, as when we arrive at the door to our own rooms, four familiar faces meet us. Oh yes, time for the ten month examination. I have no idea if I am pregnant or not, but I can't stop to think about that now. I know the routine so well, that within moments I am already done with most everything. When the allotted time has passed, Dr. Aurelius hands the test over to me. I take a quick glance at it, and upon seeing the result, simply throw it across the room. I walk out, anger clearly on my face and Peeta knows it as soon as he sees me. The group leaves without saying a word and I go into our bedroom.

Five minutes pass and my husband quietly comes in and sits on the bed. He places his arms around me.

"It's no good," I say defeated. "There must be something they are missing that I have keeping me from getting pregnant. You should just leave me. It would be easier for you."

"Don't say that," Peeta states almost angrily. "I love you, and I'm staying right here. So just get any thoughts of my leaving out of that head of yours."

I completely fall into his embrace. "I don't deserve you."

"Yeah, you do," he replies, "but you have me no matter what."

In the next month, Peeta and I do try to focus on just being together. Gale's visit is short. He obtains the supplies he needs for his squadron, and heads right back out again. We get to speak to him only enough to know that the battles are tough, but he is confident that they are going to invading the Capitol within the next six months.

The happiest moments are those when my husband and I are simply alone in each other's company. There are others, too. Delly and Annie both have their babies within days of each other. Delly's is a strawberry blonde and blue eyed girl who is a perfect miniature of her, while Annie has a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes that leaves no doubt to who his father is. They are both enamored of their children. Like with Johanna, we help them settle into motherhood.

Things are so busy that I barely notice when it is time for Dr. Aurelius and his group to arrive. It has been eleven months. By now I am just numb to all the emotion about this exercise. I am back and am through the tests in no time. When he picks up the stick, the doctor just shakes his head, and walks out the door without saying anything. I eventually follow, planning to escort them out of the room, when I notice that they are still there standing in front of Peeta and Haymitch. I quickly shake my head to let them know that things have not changed.

"Now that we are all together, I have to inform you that due to your circumstances, the leadership has made a decision in your case. They have been watching over what has been happening here and I was given this message." He stops for a moment, and then breathes out before continuing. "If you are not pregnant by your next examination, then the leaders have no choice but to consider your marriage a failure in being able to conceive and will take action accordingly."

"What kind of action?" Peeta asks.

Dr. Aurelius shrugs, "I don't know." With that, the group silently leaves, with Haymitch at the back.

"Is there anything you can do?" I plead with him.

"Not in this case. This is too important to them," the older man says. "So my advice is two words…get pregnant." All we can do is nod our heads as he walks out.

Both Peeta and I just slump into the couch. We look at each other in desperation. "So, what do you think?" I ask him.

He signs. "I think we just need to forget all of it. Let everything go and just be."

"Easier said than done," I tell him.

"I know," Peeta replies with a kiss to my forehead. "They might dictate our lives right now, but they still can't dictate how we feel about each other. Just remember that."

And I do. You might think that with all the pressure around us that we would be hindered, but I find that that by letting go the opposite happens. Our lovemaking is more intense and frequent in the coming days than ever before. I guess the idea of being pulled apart makes us want to make each moment more special. Other than that the days roll on. I hunt, and Peeta bakes.

We are almost happy, until the reality of our situation invades once more. We are sitting with the girls at lunch. They are all discussing the ups and downs of motherhood while Peeta and I listen. Sleepless nights and spitting up are all they can talk about. I know that we are both happy for them, and at the same time wishing for our own joy yet scared if it doesn't happen. We are all lost in the conversation that we don't even realize until he is almost upon us the soldier that is heading our direction. He is tall, with a uniform not that of the battle forces, but the administration. A messenger, and one with a familiar object in his hands.

Over the past months, we had seen the soldiers not every day, but often enough to know what their duty is. They are bringing the message that someone has died in the line of duty for the rebellion. And now one of those soldiers is coming our way. He walks purposefully until he stands directly before our table. All three women with us begin to visibly shake.

The man begins to speak, but before he does Peeta stands up to stop him. "Maybe I should take it," my husband calmly says.

"I don't think that is proper protocol," the soldier protests.

"I won't tell anyone." he offers. "I'll make sure it's given to the right person." As always, Peeta's way with words wins. The messenger hands the envelope over and leaves, obviously wanting to get out of there as fast as he can. Peeta takes a deep breath before opening the notice. He takes a quick glance and I can see the look of sadness on his face at whatever the news is.

Then, he carefully walks around the table behind the girls. "I'm so so sorry Delly," he quietly states as he holds the message out to her. Tears immediately fall on her face as the rest of us are stunned in place, unable to move. When we all finally get our heads on, I try to get up with Jo and Annie to come over to Delly and comfort her. But before we can do anything, she stands up and silences us.

"I have to go," she says abruptly. "I need to see Lila." Delly wipes her face and walks away from us, the tear stained message in her hand. The next days are filled with trying to assist our friend in her grief. We have a ceremony and bury Fred in an area above District 13. We go to visit Delly every day as she doesn't want to come out. We encourage her to eat and take care of herself, which I think she only complies with because Lila needs her.

Helping my friend takes my mind off my own situation, but I know that the day is coming. One night as Peeta and I are talking together in the kitchen, the buzz of the door finally comes I look at my husband and he immediately takes my hand.

"No matter what, okay? Together." With me shaking, we get up and tentatively walk towards the door as Peeta continues to try and calm me. As the door opens, I see the four somber faces staring back at us. They don't waste time on pleasantries, because they know that it is pointless to try to make this any easier. Silently I go into the bedroom and quickly manage the needed tests.

I sit on the bed waiting for what I know is only a couple of minutes, but what feels like hours. Finally, Dr. Aurelius picks up the stick and takes a look at it. He doesn't say anything, and his expression is unreadable. He walks slowly over to me and simply places it in my hands. I don't want to look. I don't want to face what it might be. But, I know I have to, so I finally look down. Only one line.

It's negative.

**OK, so I know I am leaving it here with a serious cliffhanger, and I know this chapter was kind of a downer. Please hang on with me, though! I promise good things will eventually come. The next chapter we will be with Peeta and see what the consequences are going to be. Please please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is now here! YEA! Thank you all for the continuing reviews and support. I am really happy how this story is going and all your encouragement makes it all worthwhile. You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Together By Chance, Together By Choice**

**Chapter 8**

** Peeta's POV**

"What's going to happen if she is not pregnant?" I ask Haymitch nervously. I am wringing my hands together in anticipation while I wait for the results of my wife's exam. I have been doing this for twelve months now, and although it has been hard waiting each time, I know that this one is different. Each month was they have been prodding and testing her for pregnancy, I have been sitting out here, and there to catch her each time it has been negative. But if that is the case now, there is nothing I can do to ease the way for what will come.

We were told last month that if Katniss is not pregnant by now, then there will be consequences. What those will be exactly, I don't know, but it won't be good, and the worst of it is I think it will mean my separation from my love one way or the other.

"I'm not exactly sure," the older man states. "You are one of the few couples in this position, and the leadership has been pretty tight lipped." He takes a breath, but continues, "All I know is that they will consider your marriage a failure at this point and will do something. I haven't heard what is happening with the others like you."

"Is there anything you can do?" I plead.

"I'll talk to them; try to get you some choices. I know you want to stay together, but I don't think they will let that happen. The rebellion and repopulating the country is their priority, and Coin will see it through to the end." He looks sad as he tells me this. I really think he feels sorry for us.

I hear the door open then, and try to put a hopeful smile on my face as the doctor and his assistants come out of our bedroom. Their faces show nothing, but as I see Katniss, I can no longer keep my face on. I can tell she is fighting to keep it together and not let her tears show. She locks eyes with me and I simply nod to let her know I understand what happened. Dr. Aurelius approaches me and shakes my hand before leaving.

"We will share the results with the leadership." he explains to us.

"We understand." I say. They leave, but I get a quick question off to Haymitch.

"How long do we have?"

"Not long, I imagine," he whispers. "I would make every moment count right now. I'll try to do anything I can to help."

"Thank you, Haymitch." The door closes behind him and I turn to my wife. I walk over and take her by the waist to bring her to me. I begin kissing her on the forehead, then move to her nose, cheeks, and eventually lips. Katniss responds fervently and I continue my assaulting kisses.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeatedly whisper to her. I take Haymitch's message to heart and decide to make each minute special that we have left. With each kiss the passion grows until we head into the bedroom and make love almost feverishly.

Later, in the afterglow, I lay there in the bed stroking her hair. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's not your fault." I tell her.

"I feel like it is," she admits.

I make her look at me. "Believe me, it's not. I don't blame you. If anything, I blame Coin and her cronies for putting us in this position. It's wrong. I wish they would just leave us alone." Katniss doesn't respond, but just kisses me again.

When we finally break apart, I get out of the bed and go to a drawer where I had been keeping something hidden. I retrieve a small box and walk over to place it in front of where Katniss lays. She looks at it quizzically.

"What is this?" she asks.

"A present for you," I answer. "Happy Anniversary." I watch her face as she realizes that today we had been married for one year. Tears again threaten to spill down her face, and she just sits there for a minute or two.

"Open it," I encourage her with a small smile. Katniss finally picks up the box and opens the lid. She looks in to find the small locket necklace that I had found for her a few weeks ago. It's a small silver heart that contains the only picture of the two of us we have that the officials had taken the day we got married. We are looking at each other, and you can tell that although the two of us look scared, that there is softness in our gazes.

Katniss closes the locket and turns it over the see the other surprise. She runs her finger over the engraving where it says _Always_. I can see her tears flowing freely now.

"It's beautiful," she says. "How in the world did you get it?"

"I was able to find a group from District 1 who was willing to do some trading," I tell her. "They had some jewelry that was saved from the destruction of their home, and I found this among the pieces. I was able to give them some of my drawings in exchange for it and for the engraving."

"Oh Peeta," my wife exclaims. I take the necklace out of her hands and place it around her neck. I look back at her and smile.

"I wish I had something for you," Katniss says with a regretful tone. "I didn't even think about it with all that has been going on."

I attempt to ease her mind. "You've been through a lot, Katniss. I didn't expect anything really. But, if you want, there is something you can give me."

She is immediately curious. "What's that?"

"Would you sing for me?" As far as I know Katniss has not sung in a very long time. I think she stopped around when her father died. She has a thoughtful look on her face for a moment, but soon enough takes my hands in her and I hear that beautiful voice. And it is not just any song she is singing, but The Valley Song. The tune that made me lose my heart to her long ago. It is still the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard. When she finishes, the last note hangs in air.

"Thank you," I tell her. With that, I take her in my arms and we lay down in the bed. Do we sleep? Not really. We pass the hours of the night alternating between whispered affections, kissing, and eventually more lovemaking. We don't talk about the impending consequences that await us, but just relish the moments we are given together this night.

All too soon, we find out that the leadership wastes no time. The buzz at the door comes promptly at six in the morning. I look into those beautiful grey eyes there in front of me that are full of fear and sadness. I kiss her forehead, and slowly rise to be able to get out of the bed. Katniss follows suit and we silently get dressed. We open the door, and they are there. The three grey uniformed officials who had threatened us early on and Haymitch. I can tell from his pained face that this will not be good.

They walk inside and do not even begin with pleasantries. "We were informed last night of your situation by Dr. Aurelius," one of them states. "We were saddened to hear that you still have not been able to conceive. As important as our repopulation program is to us, we must do what is best to ensure its success. Therefore, we have no choice but to declare your marriage as a failure and take action."

I don't want to, but find I have to ask. "What would that be?"

"As of today your marriage will be dissolved," the female official says without emotion.

"We want to stay married!" Katniss pleads with her. "Can't we just have some more time?"

"It's been a year," she states. "Most of the couples who were matched the same day you were are already expecting, and some have even given birth. We are in desperate need to repopulate and simply don't have more time to give you."

"So, you make us get married when we don't want to, and now you end our marriage when we don't want to." I am speaking now out of fear and anger. "When do we get a say in our own lives?"

"I'm afraid this is what is happening whether you like it or not. We must ensure our survival and win the war. I am here to tell you that we will dissolve your marriage and reassign you." I am shocked at the coldness of this woman.

"To where?" I ask a little more calmly.

"Well, that is to be your decision," the official even smiles obviously thinking she is giving us the world in doing this. "Mr. Abernathy here was opposed to separating you, but after our decision he did convince us that we should at least give you a choice."

"A what choice is that?" Katniss asks.

The third official finally speaks up. "A choice between joining our soldiers who are fighting, or being reassigned to a new partner in hopes of a better chance at conceiving."

I swallow the lump in my throat. These are choices? Neither one is tempting. Katniss is stunned silent. I don't want to go into the war and possible death, but the thought of having to be married to someone else is absolutely unthinkable. How could I possibly do that to Katniss after everything we have been through this past year?

"I'll join the forces," I tell them.

"No!" the voice I love so much screams. She grabs my hand almost painfully. "No, you can't go fight. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died out there. Be matched with someone else. At least I would know you were alive. Please, Peeta. Don't go." She looks directly at me, practically begging me with her eyes.

I let out a sigh. "Alright. Reassign us, then." I say resigned.

"Very good," the first official states in approval. "There is only one thing more. Both of you will need to sign this document terminating your marriage." He sits a piece of paper in front of us. I look at Katniss, neither one of us can move to do it. Tense minutes pass, before she finally gives is and grabs the pen and signs. As she drops the pen on the table she is visibly crying. It pains me to see it. I put my arm around her, and then pick up the pen and scrawl my name quickly before throwing it quickly away.

The female official picks the paper up and looks it over. She determines it is good and nods. "Okay. Mr. Mellark, you will come with us now. We will take you to your new quarters and come back later for Miss Everdeen."

I look at them in disgust. "You're not even going to let us say goodbye?"

They take glances at each other, and then look back at me. "Three minutes, Mr. Mellark. That is all. We will be waiting outside for you." They all file out and I turn to Katniss.

"Katniss, are you sure about this? I don't want to be with anyone else. I want you. If I go fight and we win the war there might be a chance we could be together again." I am trying to make her see the reason of this.

"You could be killed, and I would never be able to survive that. At least knowing you're alive I could go on. You can have the chance of having a baby again. It's okay. I promise." She comes into my arms and I just hold her there.

"Just remember that no matter what, in my heart, you are my wife. Always." I raise up her chin so that I could look her in the eyes

"Always," she repeats in a whisper. We stand there just staring at each other for a moment, before both of us all of the sudden crash together in a mind-blowing kiss.

"I love you," I tell her softly.

"I love you too." We continue to hold each other until we know we have to part, neither of us wanting to. Finally, I start to let go, slowly, continuing to touch until we are only connected by the fingertips. I can feel her shaking as I finally pull away, and turn around to go out. I walk out the door to meet the group waiting for me. They begin leading down the hallway, and I follow. I turn around one last time to look back and see Katniss in the doorway. I touch my hand to my heart, and she places her hand lovingly upon the locket. When a corner comes, I finally turn and face forward when I can't see her anymore.

The walk seems to take forever, but pretty soon I realize that they are taking me back to the singles compartments where I had been when I first arrived in District 13. They check me in there, and escort me to S-265. My new home, I guessed. I am told that my belonging would be brought to me before the end of the day and I was to report to work in the kitchens first thing in the morning.

"Also," the official concluded, "we highly recommend that you do not attempt to see Miss Everdeen again. It would be best for you both if you began to adapt to your new situations. We will be in contact with you as soon as we have a new partner assigned to you."

I had every intention of trying to find Katniss, but I politely answer. "I understand." With that, they mercifully leave and I look around my new rooms and eventually slump onto the couch and place my head in my hands. Everything I hold close has been taken from me, my family by the Capitol, and now Katniss. I begin to let my emotions out in the tears that had been threatening since yesterday. This goes on for a while, before I am out of tears and exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep there on the couch.

The next morning, my internal alarm clock as always wakes me up. It takes me a minute to remember what had happened and that I am not with Katniss, but alone. I wash up, dress, and head to the kitchens. I report for duty with the head cook Chaff, a large man from District 11, then set to work on the first loaves of the day. I mindlessly work the dough and when he comes by; I know that Chaff is impressed with my work. He nods his head and lets me continue on.

This is how I pass my days for the next two weeks. I bake, and then each evening return to my rooms to sleep. I don't try to make any friends or eat with anyone, but usually find a table to myself. Chaff makes attempts at conversation, but I rebuff him each time, only letting him know the barest of details. It's not that he isn't a kind man, and normally I would be happy to get to know him more, but I am not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

The only activity I do outside of work is watching the nightly news broadcasts. I continue to watch the casualty lists and note that both Gale and Finnick are still alive. The fighting has been intense in District 2, which has been the most loyal to the Capitol. According to the reports, though, the rebel forces are slowly making headway now and it looks like the Nut, their main fortification, is expected to fall sometime in the next few weeks.

After my first week alone, I decide it's time to try and see if I can contact Katniss. I find a day where I am off from work assignment and head over to the entrance of the married complex. The guards are there at the desk along with what looks to be the administrator. I walk up and calmly ask to see Katniss Everdeen. I use her maiden name as I am sure they have already changed it. The female official types into her computer, checks the screen and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry, but no one by that name lives in this zone," she replies. I don't give away any emotion, but I have to admit that I am not surprised. They had mentioned that they would come back for Katniss, and I am sure they moved her like they did me. The question is, where? The only logical answer I have is that they might have let her go back to living with her mother and Prim.

I then walk over to the family area of compartments and go through the same procedure that I had before. This time, though, after checking the computer for information, I see the male official look at me suspiciously.

"May I ask who is wanting to visit with her?" he asks.

"I do," I reply without giving away too much detail.

"I'm afraid only family are allowed to come into the zone to visit. Security, you know? Are you a family member of Miss Everdeen?" He looks me over with s sneer that tells me he know the answer already.

I could try to lie, but I don't see that getting me anywhere but into more trouble. "I understand," I tell him and walk away. Heading back to my own rooms I dig inside my head trying to figure out another way. I finally think about her work and think I might be able to talk to her above ground during her hunts.

The next free morning, I head up the transport tube to the surface around the time that I remember she usually went to work. I get up to the top and walk to where the group's usual meeting place was. I see a few people gathered around, some making snares, and others getting knives and spears ready. I watch for about twenty minutes with no luck.

Just as I am about to walk away, I see her. Katniss is in her usual clothes and her braid is long down her back. She looks thin, but otherwise well. She picks up her bow and arrows out of the supplies and as she comes back up her eyes lock with me. I can see her look of surprise at seeing me, but then her beautiful smile overtakes her face. I make a motion to tell her to come over to me, but Katniss shakes her head and points over to the right, where I see armed soldiers watching over the group. I nod in understanding and press two fingers to my lips and raise them up in the air towards her. She mouths something that looks like "Love you," and then repeats my gesture. Katniss then turns to follow the group as they are leaving.

I feel some relief at this interaction. At least I got to see her and know she is okay. I can try again on another day to see if I can get closer to her. I go back feeling better for the first time since we separated. It does not last long though. The next day, two weeks after I had been sent here, I get a notice from the leadership.

_ Dear Mr. Mellark,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have been able to select for you a new partner. You are asked to be present in the Population Registrar's Office on Saturday next at 9 AM to be married. We hope that this union will ultimately be successful in helping with the rebuilding of our repopulation. We look forward to seeing you at the ceremony._

Brief and to the point, the thought of what they are doing makes the bile rise in my throat. I still don't know how I could possibly do this. Katniss wanted this; because this way she could assure herself that I would be alive. But, what would that life be without her? Nothing. I spend the whole night lying in bed thinking on the situation, and no answers.

The next week passes quickly. I have to work most days, but two of them I don't have to work as early, and am able to catch glimpses of Katniss again. Each time she gives me a sign of her love, but also shows me that she continues to be watched. There is no way we can talk. I want to tell her of what will be happening, but I never get the chance.

Saturday arrives faster than I would ever want it to. I slowly rise out of bed, dreading what lies ahead. I wash and get dressed in the same clean shirt and pants that I had married Katniss in. The irony of it doesn't escape me. A little before 9, I ride down to the main administrative offices of the district and find the door labeled Population Registrar. I open it to see a small group of people there. Two of the usual grey uniformed officials, Haymitch, and a young girl. I am sure Abernathy is there to ensure I go through with this. The girl is shaking, and I can tell scared to death. She is blonde with blue eyes like me, although both are darker than my shades.

Haymitch walks over to me. "You made it. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm here. Do I have a choice?"

"Not much," he answers. "The girl's name is Serena. From District 8. Just turned 18 two weeks ago." I look over and feel for the poor girl even younger than I am who obviously is fearful of what is about to happen. Katniss I know was feeling the same thing a year ago, but with that strength she has was able to hide it better.

I walk over to Serena and gently take her hand. The officials take this as a sign to begin, so they pick up some pieces of paper and begin the ceremony. As they speak, I feel this young girl start shaking uncontrollable in my hands. As I stand there, I suddenly know that there is no way I can do this. It's not right for me, nor for her.

I quickly drop her hand and go to Haymitch. "I'll be a soldier. Send me to the fighting."

"What?" he is shocked. "Are you sure about this kid?"

"Yes, I am." I say with all my resolve. "I can't marry this girl or anyone else. I love Katniss. No matter what these people have made us sign or do, she is my wife. I am not going be with some other girl that Coin decides is right for me. I'm going to fight, not for Coin, but because winning the war is the only way I might get to be with Katniss again."

"Be careful what you say around here, boy." the older man warns. "Coin is looking to take over Panem when we win the war. That's why she is running all these programs so that the people will think she has saved us all. She won't appreciate hearing that you are saying negative things like that."

"I don't care," I answer. "When the time comes, Coin is not going to be getting my vote. Besides, I am going into the war. That was one of the choices I was given and I could die anyway. That should make her and the leadership happy enough."

"Alright, alright," Haymitch says in defeat. "But what about your sweetheart? She didn't want you to go if I remember correctly."

He's right. "Then don't tell her." I decide. "Let her think that I am still here. She won't worry that way." I walk over to the official's table and ask for a piece of paper and pen. I am given some and take a few minutes to write a letter as heartfelt as I feel. When I am done I head back to Haymitch and place my hand out with the paper.

"Here," I instruct. "If anything does happen to me, then you can give Katniss this." He takes it and looks it over quickly.

"Okay," he concedes. "Go, then. There is a transport heading out in twenty minutes to take a batch of recruits to the training barracks in District 6. You better get on it. I'll deal with the rest."

"Thank you," I tell him, and I turn around and immediately head towards the transport tubes. They take me up to the surface and I go until I find the landing pads. I see a hovercraft on one of them and a line of boys and men in uniforms getting in. I join the line and when I approach the soldier who is checking off names, I give him mine and obviously he doesn't see it on his list.

"I'm a last minute recruit," I say. The man checks on his communicuff and must get a reliable answer, because he lets me on. Haymitch must have somehow let them know I would be boarding. I enter and find a seat next to a large blonde haired brute of a guy. I don't say anything but just get strapped in.

_I'm doing this for us, Katniss. I hope you will understand someday._ My thoughts continue to be of her, as I doze and the hovercraft lifts off to carry me away from here.

**The next chapter we will see what happened to Katniss after the separation. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Thank you all for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me some time to get this out, but life is crazy here between work and getting ready to move. Not much free time for writing! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They have kept me going on this!**

**Here is the next chapter. Not a whole bunch happening, but definitely something big at the end. I hope you enjoy it and lots of love to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Together by Chance, Together by Choice**

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss POV**

All I could do was stare at the white wall in front of me as I sit on the couch. The only sound is the clock ticking, but I don't really notice it. My mind is in a daze after what I just experienced. They have forced Peeta and me to separate, and now have taken him to be given to some other girl. Thinking about it makes the bile rise in my throat. He wanted to go to the war instead, but if it is a choice between him being dead or alive but with someone else, then I will take the latter. He could have a chance at a future that obviously I have not been able to give him.

The tears slowly stream down my face as I continue to wait. As they took Peeta away, the officials had said that they would eventually come back for me. The passing moments feel like agony. I should find something to keep me busy until my return, but what exactly would I do? I already miss him so much it hurts. I touch the locket and hold my hand on it as a way to keep myself together. My breathing is heavy, but at least the feel of the cool metal heart calms me. I raise the pendant to look at the back. _Always._ Peeta's promise to me. I rub my thumb over the engraving, and keep doing it repeatedly until I hear the familiar buzz. They have returned.

I let out a breath and slowly get up and walk to the door. It opens and the same grey uniformed trio that had been here earlier is in front of me. "Ms. Everdeen, are you ready to go?"

"Where are you taking me? Am I being reassigned a new partner as well" I ask sharply. Yet, I am curious as to my fate.

"Well, you do have a choice," he tells me. "You are not being reassigned right now, as there is a lack of eligible males we could pair you with. But, we have heard of your immense skills with a bow and arrow. We could most definitely use you in our cause to win the war, or if you would like, you can stay here and be of service by continuing to provide food for our populace. We leave the decision to you."

I think about this. Going to the war or staying here. I would gladly go and fight to finally bring down the Capitol and the regime of President Snow, but what about those I love? Just as I couldn't bear to let Peeta go, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to me. Plus, my mother and Prim would be crushed. I can be of more help if I stay here and help with hunting.

"I will stay here," I relay to the official. He gives a lop-sided smile.

"Very good," he affirms. "You are welcome to return to the family units of the district and rejoin your mother and sister if you so choose."

I nod. "Yes, that's where I want to go." I say.

"Follow us, don't worry about your things, they will be brought to you later today." The three then turn and lead me out of the compartments. I follow them sluggishly, only quickly turning back to look at the place that was never really mine, but in a sense where I was happy. I knew I couldn't let these people see me cry. We walk out of the married zone and towards the family complex. They check me in at the administrative desk there and lead me up the transport tubes. We finally get to the familiar door and they press the button. Soon enough my mother and sister are at the door. One look at my red rimmed eyes and although they don't know exactly what happened, they know whatever it was is not good. The officials explain that I am now once more living with them and quickly leave.

"Katniss, sweetheart. Come in." I walk inside the doorway and they both hug me tightly.

"What happened? Where's Peeta?" Prim asks.

"I'm still not pregnant. Therefore, they've decided that Peeta and I's marriage that they forced upon us isn't working. So now they have forced us to sign a paper separating us. They took Peeta somewhere so that he can be reassigned to a new "wife" who can be more able to have a baby." I can't help but let the tears flow now.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," my mother says while running her hand through my hair.

"Me too, Katniss." Prim adds. "I think it's horrible what they have put you through. Is there anything that you can do to change it?"

I shake my head. "Not that I can think of."

"Well," my mother states, "all we can hope is that when we win this war and the Capitol is no longer that with the new government there might be a way you can be with him again."

"Maybe." I say this more for her benefit than mine, because I don't really believe it. If Peeta is made to marry someone else, even if the war is won, he wouldn't be free. Mom and Prim leave me at this point and I go to the room that had been mine when I arrived here and reclaim it. I sit on the bed, and within a few minutes am fully asleep.

Prim wakes me up at some point to tell me that dinner is ready, but I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat. All I want is to lay here. She decides not to fight me and leaves, and I once again fall into a deep sleep that is the only place that I don't feel the pain.

In the morning, I am awakened by a sharp feeling on my arm. I look at it and discover they have given me a full daily schedule of work. _It's as if nothing had even happened and it's just another day._ I know that those in the leadership are truly unfeeling. I desperately want to just stay here in the bed, but know that I will not be able to hide forever. Also, work means getting into the woods and hunting. This is something I can do without too much thought. The place where I can put myself together.

With that, I slowly get up and put on the grey coveralls that as promised had been brought to me. I brush my hair, splash some water on my face, and head into the kitchen. Both my mother and sister are already in there.

"Decided to get up and face the day?" my mother questions.

"I might as well now as opposed to later. Being in the woods will feel good." I reply.

She understands and places a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. I eat it greedily as I am starving from the previous day. When I am done, I give them both a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Prim says. "You're hurting. Of course we want to help."

"You have just by letting me come back," and I then get out to head to work detail. I place my fake smile on so that I won't get too many questions from the others. I am given my assignment and head out. Once in the woods, I breathe in the air and feel at least in some way at peace. I hunt and am able to eventually find enough game of squirrels and rabbits to take back.

I go back smiling, though, not only because the hunt was good, but because I also have some purpose. Forgetting what they had said, I am going to try and find Peeta and see him. At least talk to him to make sure he is okay.

As I walk back through the underground zones, I decide to go back to the married complexes. That was the last place I saw him, and for all I know they could have married Peeta to someone else as quickly as they did us. I go to the desk and give my name.

"I would like to see Peeta Mellark." I state.

The working official types in a computer and lets me know that he is not in the zone. Okay, so that meant that they have not partnered him to another yet. I try to see if I can talk to my friends.

"What about Johanna Mason, Annie Odair, and Delly Westing? Could I see them?" I inquire again. Once more there is a tapping at the keyboard.

"Miss Everdeen. Your name is not listed with any of those names as a family member, so I am afraid I can't let you through. I'm sorry." Frustration builds within me at the thought that I cannot even go in to see the girls. This is getting worse by the minute.

I make a decision to head to the singles compartments anyway. I ask the same question of the official there. The good news is that now I know Peeta is there, but like before I am not granted access to see him.

"We have been given instructions that you are not to be given a pass to see him. Leadership orders." I am crushed, but I should not be surprised by now. I guess I have got to find another way. I head home defeated for now. Mom and Prim are there with their continuing sympathetic looks.

Over the next days, it is the routine that gets me through. There is the daily work in the woods, and the idea of seeing Peeta again. Although I try to think of some way that I can get to him, each idea is shot down as an impossibility. Written messages are always previewed before given to their receiver, so I know anything I try to write to Peeta would be stopped. When the soldier guards are around, I am constantly watched. Each night the lonliness is unbearable, and the only hope is the locket I have around my neck and the promise it carries.

Finally, it has been around two weeks since my separation from Peeta when I see him. I am getting prepared to hunt and grabbing my equipment when as I am coming up I spy in the distance amongst some bushes a crop of curly blonde hair. As I try to gather details I then see gleaming blue eyes and the kindest of smiles. Realization hits me that he has been trying to find me, too. Probably with as little luck as I have had. I smile as brightly as I can back at him. He looks healthy and well.

Peeta motions for me to come over to him. I take a quick look around and see the guards not too far away. There is no way that I could escape their notice. I shake my head and point to them. Peeta understands. I mouth _I love you_ to him and he gives his signal back by placing his fingers to his lips. There is nothing more I can do here, so I turn away and join the group to leave.

After the encounter, I am unmotivated about hunting, and it shows in how little I am able to get. The officials are curious at my unusual take for the day. When I get to my rooms, I let Mom and Prim know what happened.

"I saw Peeta!" I practically run in out of breath.

My sister is full of excitement. "Oh good! Were you able to talk to him? Is he okay?"

"Well," I answer, "I didn't get to talk to him, only see him because there were too many guards, but he looked good."

"There's got to be some way for you two to get together." Prim has that thoughtful look on her face.

"I've tried, but I can't get anyplace alone to be with him. If you have any ideas, please, let me know. I'm out." I watch Prim as she thinks for a while, but ends up shaking her head.

"The only thing I can think of is maybe he will be where he was again tomorrow and you can get there early before everyone else." I think this is absolutely brilliant and spend the rest of the evening almost giddy thinking there might be a chance.

In the morning, I get cleaned up and dressed quickly and rush out to the meeting area above ground. No one is there, and I look around, quietly calling out Peeta's name. But, there is no response. Eventually, the others begin arriving and I know that he is not coming today. Each day after that I continue the same process, hoping each time that he will come again, but it never happens. Finally, after a week, I come to the conclusion that something must have happened, because I know he would have taken the chance by now.

"Either someone found out he had come or he was working during that time, or he has a new wife." I say the last part with difficulty. "One of those because I know he would have been there otherwise. I know Peeta. Something is keeping him away." I just lay my head on the table in frustration.

My mother pats my hand. "I know sweetheart. I know. Losing the one you love hurts more than anything. Don't give up hope." I am shocked by this last statement.

"Like you did?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes," she says with the guilt etched upon her face. "I gave up hope and it cost me time with you girls. I missed so much by not being there for you. Don't give up on your life. Find something to cling onto."

I take her words to heart, although I don't know what there is for me to cling to. I sigh as I go with her and Prim to watch the nightly news. The word from District 2 is that the forces are slowly beginning to move on and work towards District 1, the last to conquer before invading the Capitol. The leadership is confident that this will be an easier time than it was in two, but I think they underestimate the district because it is known for luxury. The people there may be spoiled, but they are well trained, as well. I hope Coin and her cronies don't underestimate them. Of course, like each program, they end the day with the latest happy news in their repopulation program.

"And now, citizens, here are the latest announcements of births, pregnancies, and marriages in our wonderful program administered by Leader Coin." I roll my eyes as I watch the screen. Names scroll by, none that seem familiar. That is, until they reach the marriages when I see the words _Peeta Mellark, District 12 to marry Serena Beauregard, District 8 tomorrow_.

I place my hand to my mouth. Prim and Mom must have seen it to, because they turn to look at me sadly. I can't help but to stand up and just walk into my room, crying in the dark until too exhausted to do anything but sleep. This continues on for days. I barely make it through them. I manage to get to work, but don't get much game. My heart isn't in it. I don't eat much, even when my mother puts my favorite foods in front of me. By the following weekend, I can barely sleep and wake up only to head to the toilet and throw up. After that, I stay in bed the entire day. Prim tries to entertain me by playing cards together, which does help me feel a little better by the evening.

But the next morning the nausea hits again and I don't' want to eat or even get up out of the bed. Mom and Prim are worried and are both hovering over me like hens. I manage to make it to the living room by nighttime. My eyes are puffy and after hours of trying to convince me to eat I finally manage to keep some soup down. I'm not there for long when I head back into my room, though, with only my thoughts, which is not a good thing. I begin crying again and throughout most of the night.

When I am sick for a third morning, Mother has finally had it. "Katniss, something is really wrong. This shouldn't be happening."

"I'm sorry, Mom." I plead. "I think I'm just making myself sick by not sleeping and eating. I probably just need to get out for a walk, try to get some sunshine or something." Mom gives a huff, but she and Prim reluctantly go up with me to the edge of the woods and walk for about half an hour with me. It actually feels so good that I am convinced I was right.

"See?" I tell them both when we return. "I feel fine now. Let's eat some lunch, okay? I just need to get back into the routine. Give me some time."

I do well the rest of the day, and am actually surprised myself when I wake up the next morning and run straight to the restroom. My mother comes in with her hand on her hip. "Ready to talk now?" she asks. I nod.

"Okay, you are vomiting every day. Any other symptoms?"

"Only in the morning." I reply.

"What?" she says.

"The nausea. It's only in the morning really." I say this as a simple fact, but the look on Mother's face tells me that she is thinking something.

"Katniss," she says slowly, "when was your last cycle?"

"My cycle?" I question. I think about this. "Well, I had one about a week or so before Peeta and I were separated, and then I…" Her intent dawns on me. "Oh my."

"How long has it been?" she asks.

"Seven, maybe close to eight weeks since then?" I say. Mother just nods and goes into another room. She returns a minute or so later.

"I had one of these in the medical supplies I stash. With the program we use a lot of them. Take it," she commands me.

She leaves and I do the necessary business. I head out into the living room and we wait together, while she holds my hand. It is warm and comforting. The few minutes pass and my mother makes a motion for me to look at it.

I take up the stick and check the results. Two lines. I am pregnant.

"But, that's impossible," I say with my eyes still on the test. "I tested negative just the day before they took him away. I mean we only had that night…" Once again my sentence trails off. _That night. We made love that night afterwards. That is must have been when it happened._

"We must have conceived that last night." I tell her.

"So, that was about what," she thinks, "six weeks ago?"

I nod my head. It's almost too much to take in. "What am I going to do Mom?"

"Tell the leadership," she states as if the answer is simple.

"Where would that get me?" I say. "Just a pat on the back and a good luck to you, if not worse. There is no telling what they would do if they find out."

"They might let you be with Peeta now," she suggests.

"No," I argue, "not when they just married him off to someone else. I'm on my own on this one. I don't think I can tell anyone."

"Are you sure? You can't hide it forever," she states.

"I know," I reply, "but I can try to for as long as I can. They don't care about me now, so they probably won't be watching too closely."

"Alright, Katniss. You know I'll help you in any way I can. Shouldn't you tell Peeta at least?"

"How can I?" I protest. "They aren't letting me talk to him, and now he has a new wife. It would just make it harder for him. It's better if he doesn't know. Like I said, I'm on my own."

"Okay," she finally relents. "I'll go get you something to ease your stomach."

As she goes, I sit there with my hand lightly on my abdomen where I now know a life is forming. I know what my purpose is now, my hope that I will cling onto. "Hey there, little one. This is your mommy. I want you to know that you were created out of love, and I am going to do everything I can to protect you."

**Well, I hope you liked it! When we return in the next chapter, we will be with Peeta and see what happened to him after he left. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter for you! This has been the toughest part to write yet. I hope that I did it justice and that you all like it. Thank you to everyone once again who have been sending reviews, following, and favoriting. I am continuing to be overwhelmed by the support. I will try to respond to you all soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games characters**

**Together by Chance, Together by Choice**

**Chapter 10**

**Peeta's POV**

The hovercraft flies for about an hour and a half before landing. I'm usually pretty friendly and have no problem striking up conversations, but right now I don't feel like it. There are about ten other guys and a couple of girls on the flight, and most look like they are around my age. No one looks happy to be here.

The pilot makes an announcement over the intercom that we have arrived in District 6 and can disembark from the craft. I get up and stretch my legs, and follow the others down the ramp. I look around and see the broken monorail tracks above. Of course, this is where all of the transportation system would have connected together. I guess it makes sense that any training area would be here where transportation would have made it easy to get to.

We are led by a soldier who meets of on the runway to a waiting truck. It drives us through the well maintained streets. Eventually, we get to a more open area and finally enter through a wire gate. It leads down a path until we finally see some building which could only be barracks. My home sweet home for however long it may be. The truck stops and we all stumble out. Suddenly, a loud voice yells out.

"Soldiers, line up!" I see a tall older man who is obviously the one behind the authoritative voice. I see the others scramble to form some kind of line, and I manage to follow suit. The head soldier looks us over.

"My name is Boggs. I am the drill sergeant here. That means I am in charge of your training. When I come by, you will state your name and district." He then starts walking by each recruit one by one. Each yells out their information as loudly as they can. One is a large brute of a guy from Two named Cato, and another tall lanky kid from One named Marvel. There is even a girl who is most than enthusiastic as she announces herself to be Clove from Two. She gives a look to the brute who gives a wink. They obviously know each other.

Finally, it is my turn. "And who might you be soldier? A bit small aren't you?" The others give a kind of smirk at the snide comment. I Don't give in to it.

"Peeta Mellark, District 12, sir!" I yell back just as strong as the rest of them. Boggs nods his approval and moves on.

We are finally led to a requisitions building where we are given uniforms, gear, and necessities. We are shown to the barracks and told to pick a bed to sleep in. Luckily, I find a lower bunk that is fairly comfortable, and a friendly sort from Ten takes the bed above. Light out occurs, and I lay down in the dark, thinking of Katniss and hoping that she is okay.

The morning begins our training as soldiers. Over the next few days I find that it is mostly about following orders, something that I am really good at. We run miles, which builds up my stamina, and do strengthening exercises. We also have target practice, and while I am not the best, I have some ability thanks to Katniss teaching me some about hunting with a bow and arrow. The concepts of aiming at a target are the same. I listen to Boggs and Mitchell, his right hand man who is enlisted like us, but has learned enough to train now. Both of them are tough, but as long as you toe the line, they don't harp on you.

I don't make too many friends, especially not Cato and Marvel, as they think I am nothing more than a punching bag. Luckily, Clove likes me although she thinks quality time together is using me as a target for her knife throwing. Charlie, my bunkmate, is who I usually spend most any time with, and we swap stories from home at mealtime.

At night, when I am the loneliness, I write letters to Katniss. I know that they could never be sent or received in these circumstances, but it helps me to put all my feelings onto paper.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I miss you so much. Although I am well, I would much rather be with you anywhere else. I wish I could hear your voice, your laugh, or just be able to touch you in any way. I only hope that by my being here and helping the cause that it will only get me closer to being able to go home and truly begin our life together. Just know that I am doing this for us. You are in my thoughts and heart at all times. I love you, Katniss._

_Always,_

_Peeta_

Most of the letters I write go much in the same way. I also eventually get a sketchpad and pencils where I draw my wife, using different memories. The first day I saw her in Kindergarten, Katniss singing, the day I gave her the bread, the day we married, the night we first made love or just a picture of Katniss sitting on the couch a soft smile on her face. Most I keep in the book where anyone can see, although the more intimate ones I hide for myself. Drawing her helps to keep the memories alive and me from going crazy with her not there.

After the first week, I am pretty well into the routine when Boggs suddenly announces. "Mellark, double time it to the main barracks, the Commander wants to see you."

"Yes, sir!" I reply and begin a quick job to the building that houses most of the administrative offices of the training camp. It looks decrepit on the outside, but pretty well maintained on the inside. I go down the main hallway until I reach the desk of the assistant to the Commander, a red headed young woman with glasses and eyes like a fox beneath them.

"Peeta Mellark here to see the Commander," I tell her.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark, please go right on in." the girl says. I knock and go through the frosted glass door. There is a large wood desk and a comfortable leather chair with its back turned to me as I come in.

"You asked to see me Commander," I begin

The chair turns around and a woman sits there, very straight back in a pose that tells you she is in control. I immediately straighten my own body up more.

"My name is Paylor, Soldier Mellark. Thank you so much for coming. Please, do sit down." She motions to a chair in front of the desk and I follow her order. She looks me over for a minute examining me.

"I guess you are wondering why I asked you here," she states, seeing the obvious curiosity in my eyes. "I am in contact with Haymitch Abernathy in Thirteen and he sent me a message letting me know of your arrival and a little bit about your situation. I take it that this is not where you really want to be?"

I take a moment to form my answer. "Not exactly. Where I wish to be is with the girl that I love, but due to everything Coin has done, I was taken from her. I was given a choice of being made to marry someone else or be a soldier, so I ended up here." Somehow Commander Paylor has made me feel like she wants to help, so I give her the details about the forced marriages in Thirteen and how our failure to conceive made them separate us. I tell her that given the choices the only thing I could do was become a soldier to hopefully be able to reunite with Katniss when we win the war.

Paylor takes this information in. "I see. I have been hearing many stories coming out of Thirteen, and I think Coin is overstepping her bounds." She gives a huff. "I just want to assure you that I am going to do everything in my power to ensure we are successful in this war. In the meantime, I will try to see if Abernathy can find out some information for you about your wife. Do you have a message for her?"

"Thank you Commander. I just want to know that she is okay. My message to Katniss is one word-Always. She'll know what it means. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. " I shake her hand and am dismissed.

I head back to the barracks, only to find Cato and Marvel standing over my bed. Their backs are turned to me, but I can tell they are looking at something. I walk closer to them and finally see that they have my sketches in their hands…the intimate ones that I had hidden. I feel my anger overcome me.

"What are you doing with those? They are mine." I yell at them. I don't want to start any fights, but they have crossed the line.

"We just so happened to find them," Cato sneers. "Lovely girl. Girlfriend? Wife?"

"Wife," I tell them. I take the drawings from their hands. "At least, she was." I rub my thumb over the lines of the pictures gently.

"Is she dead?" Marvel asks now curious.

I shake my head and sit down on the bed. "No, she's alive. In Thirteen."

"You must have been part of the program like us," Marvel announces. "Got drafted here after my girl Glimmer got knocked up."

"Yeah, I got matched to Clove over there, and lucky for me she decided that she'd rather join the fighting. She's as ready for blood as I am." He looks over to where Clove is sharpening her knives. "Great, isn't she?" I give a little smile at the humor of this relationship.

"Well, I was married to Katniss as part of the program," I begin. "Fell in love with her, too. But, we didn't meet their expectations for having a baby, so they separated us and here I am. Trust me, I would rather be with her, but defeating the Capitol is the only way I'll have a chance to get her back."

"Well, then," Marvel pats my back, "let's get going and win this thing." I smile. I think I have just made some new friends. We all work hard at training, becoming stronger and more of a unit with each passing week.

Before I know it, I have been there for three months when we are all sitting around the barracks playing poker when the door slams open and we hear Bogg's distinctive growl.

"Get your gear ready boys and girls, because you all are heading to District 1 tomorrow. We are going to be joining the rest of the forces to begin the final invasion of the Capitol!" All of us begin clapping at the thought that this could be it. The final push. The celebrations begin when the drill sergeant once again speaks.

"Mellark, over here!" he shouts.

"Sir, yes sir!" I answer. I walk over to where he stands and give a salute. He returns the gesture and holds out a piece of paper.

"The Commander asked me to give this to you. Special message for delivery." I thank him and take the note from his hand. I head to my bunk and sit down on it to open it up. It's not a very long message, but I know now that Paylor kept her word. She checked on Katniss for me.

_Soldier Mellark,_

_Abernathy has been in contact with your wife. According to him, she is well. He gave her your message and her reply is this: We love you. I hope that this will at least give you some comfort in the battle ahead. Good luck to you._

_Cordially,_

_Paylor_

I can't help but read it over and over again. For the rest of the evening I pour over it, trying to make out any and all meaning out of the message. There isn't much to go on, but at least I know she is safe and still loves me. That love is what makes the mission ahead all worth it. I fall asleep finally again dreaming of holding Katniss in my arms once more.

We are awakened at dawn, where we quickly pack our gear and load on to the hovercraft to take us to the main forces of the rebel army. When we land in District One, the view is much different. The buildings that have been left after the destruction are ornate, looking like they were made of precious metals like gold and silver. Marvel is happy to be home, but we are not given much time to take in the surroundings. We are immediately told to line up and be prepared for our new squadron leader to meet us.

We have been at attention for about five minutes when a figure approaches us at a fast pace. He is in full uniform with helmet and stops in front of us, giving a salute. I can't help but smile big, because I recognize the soldier.

"Recruits! Welcome to the main forces of our army. You are now the new members of Squad 451. I am Hawthorne, the leader of this squadron. That means you will follow all orders I give throughout the mission we are about to embark on."

"Yes sir!" we all reply as we salute. He walks down the line of us then, talking a little to each one. When he finally gets to me, he smiles and gives another salute.

"Soldier Mellark. Good to have you here," Gale says. "I admit I'm surprised, though, that you are not in Thirteen."

"It's a long story," I tell him. "I'll be happy to tell you later." I salute him back. "It's good to see you too, squadron leader."

He leans in close then. "Just follow my orders and you'll be fine, Peeta. The plan is a good one. We are going to win."

I nod and Gale looks back at the rest of the group. "Grab your gear and come with me. I'll show you where you will be camping out and you can meet the other members of the squad." I go and grab my stuff off the hovercraft and follow our leader to some trucks that take us to an area where literally hundreds of tents must be lined up. There are people in groups everywhere in different forms talking or doing other things.

Gale gets out of the front truck and leads us to a cluster of tents on the left far side. There is a group of people in front of them, and once more I find that I recognize one of them. He sees me too.

"Peeta!" Finnick calls out. "What in the world are you doing here?" He comes over and shakes my hand.

"Seems I got myself into the army and in this war," I halfway joke.

"Drafted?" he asks.

"More like forced," I reply.

"Better tell me about it," Finnick then sits down and I join him, once more relaying the story of what happened between Katniss and I. Gale comes over quickly and gets caught up as well. They both are nodding by the end of it.

"Johanna and Annie had said that all of the sudden you and Katniss weren't there and no one would tell them what happened. I guess that explains why." Gale finally says.

"Yeah. So now here I am." I state. "Joining the fight with you all."

I introduce them to Cato, Clove, Marvel, and all the others I had trained with. The entire group spends most of the night gathered around a fire talking and getting to know one another. Most were young men who were married as part of the program and their wives were either expecting or recently had their baby. There was a couple of women, and only maybe one other who was considered single like me.

There was more training over the next few weeks as we learned to work together as a group. Gale was a hard taskmaster, but he was good at getting all of us to do what was needed. A lot of the practices were at night, so we were expecting that to be when the real mission would occur.

It turns out that was exactly the case. About a month after being a part of 451, Gale tells us one night that there was a meeting at 0800 the next morning for instructions.

"I think this is it," he says. "The invasion is going to happen."

Our squad joins all the others as we stand before a small platform. The squadron commanders have already had a meeting together with the high ranking officers, but now we are all to hear about the mission. I am not surprised when once more I see Commander Paylor is in charge. She is calm and confident as she comes to the microphone.

"Soldiers! The time has come for us to invade the Capitol," she begins. "This is the most important moment we may have to finally free our country from oppression. Our mission is clear. We must bring down President Snow and those who defend him. We will be attacking as small groups coming from different directions until the Palace walls will find themselves surrounded. We will then make our move to take control. Your leaders will give you the details on your exact instructions. Good luck to you all."

We head back to the tents and Hawthorne gathers us all together. "Alright, here it is. Our squad is going to enter through a tunnel on the west side of the Capitol. It is part of the old sewer system. We'll go into it and come up through one of the portals on the outskirts of the city. From there, we are to head towards the City Center until we reach it and join all the other squads. We wait for the signal and attack from there."

"That's it?" Cato asks.

"Yes," Gale says. "The hardest part will be when we are coming through the streets in the open. We will have to watch out for not only the Capitol guards, but for their security pods, as well. We won't know exactly those will be, and they can be deadly. You will all have to be on guard." We nod our understanding.

"Go get your packs together," he orders. "We leave this afternoon to begin the invasion tonight."

I go into my tent then and begin packing the necessities I need into my backpack. I try to keep it as light as possible. I have some time after that, so I just lay down on my bed for a while. I think about Katniss. I don't know what will happen tonight, but I only wish I could just see her once more. I bring out the note with her short message and once more read it multiple times.

Eventually, we are called to get ready to go. I follow the squad and we jump on one of the waiting crafts. The ride isn't long, and we land about ten miles from the Capitol. We get off, and Gale begins to lead us in the direction we need to go. We walk for hours towards the east, and finally make it to the edge of the city. After checking the compass, we go around until we find the tunnel that will be our entrance.

Then we wait. Finnick is looking at his watch, and he eventually nods that it is time. "Come on!" Hawthorne whispers and we go into the tunnel. It's dark and damp, but we make it through and come up a sewer hole which places us on the outskirts of the city. We hide in the shadows. The streets are pretty empty although there are a few people out. We skulk around the edges of the street, trying to avoid them.

We make our way, and seem to be about halfway there when a loud clicking sound disturbs the eerie quiet.

"Get down!" Gale orders. We all do so, and all of the sudden I am holding down my head to the ground while spears and nets are being thrown out. I lay there until it gets quiet again, and then look up to see the squad getting up off the ground. No one seems hurt, but I don't necessarily want to take our chances again. That must have been one of the Capitol's security pods.

We move on, and avoid any more traps until we make it to the center of the city. I can see the palace from where we stand. I can also see in the distance other squads waiting in the shadows all around the edges of the area. We stand there for quite some time.

"When are we going?" Marvel asks in frustration.

"Just hold on," our leader tells him. "We wait for the signal. When it happens, run and attack. Get inside the walls any way you can. Get the innocents out of the danger area. Once we have control of the palace, we will raise a flag for the hovercrafts to come in with the final attack. Try to stay together if you can."

We continue our wait, until in the distance a light in shined across the way and Gale screams. "That's it. GO!" I begin running, weapon armed and ready. There is no resistance it seems at first, but then I notice the sounds of gun fire. The palace guards must be fighting back.

I am out of breath when I make it to the back gate of the palace. Cato and Finnick are next to me. As we wait, I can see another squad with equipment that they are using to break down the gate. It takes some time, but finally they are successful. The three of us then look at each other, and nod.

I begin running again and with them go through the now open gate. I get into the shadows of the palace and look around me. There is no one there, so the guards must be on top of the building where they are shooting back. I signal to Cato and Finnick and we all continue going around the building.

We are coming around the corner to a courtyard when I see it and gasp. There is a group of children simply standing there in front of the doors to the palace. Did Snow place them here as a protection for himself. Absolutely sick. Most are visibly shaking, scared to death. I try to think fast as to what to do. I look up, and see that the flag has been raised, so I know that we are in control and the hovercrafts are coming soon. We must get these kids to safety before they get here.

"Help me get the kids out!" I yell to Finn and Cato near me. We go over to the courtyard where they stand. They look at me wide eyed, having no clue what to do with all that is going on around them.

"We're here to help you." I tell them. "Come with us. We will get you to a safe place." I grab a couple of small hands and tell the others to follow me. I quickly lead them through the gate and into the safe shadows on the outside of the center. Cato and Finnick are coming with more, and once more gunshots ring out. Finnick goes down, and I rush to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I think a bullet hit me in the leg," he says. I take a look and see blood on his pants just below his knee. "I'm okay. Just help me walk." I put my arm around him and help him hobble to where the kids are.

"Just stay here with them," I tell him. "We can go get the rest out." I turn back with Cato following and we dodge more bullets and return to the courtyard, grabbing the rest of the kids. I pick a crying girl up in my arms and run as fast as I can while carrying her. I can only hope that the others are following.

When I reach where Finnick is, I place the little girl down and look around. It seems like they are all here. I hadn't taken any count so there is no way to know. I am fairly satisfied that we have them all, when I suddenly hear more crying in the distance. A little boy stands by himself still within the palace gates.

Cato looks over at me. "I'll go get him." I say. One more time I run as fast as my legs will allow and get to the little boy. "It's okay. I'll get you out of here." I pick him up and start heading back.

"Peeta. The hovercrafts are coming!" I hear Cato yell. I look back and see them coming in quickly. I try to pick up my pace, but the weight of the boy is too much and I end up falling over. I am pretty close to where everyone is.

"Go! Over there!" I yell at him. I try to get to my feet and push the boy in the direction of the others. He goes and I see him reach the group. I have just gotten up and am about to take a step myself, when I hear the thunderous sound of something exploding.

At first, all I see is black, but then I feel a sense of lightness, like floating. I begin to see pictures in my head. First, it's my family. My father is smiling and sooty from baking all day. My oldest brother showing me baseball cards that he had collected and the value of each one. My other brother holding up the winning trophy from the wrestling tournament. I even see my mother giving one of her few smiles when I have perfected the frosting on a cake. It feels warm and inviting to see them, and I want to stay, but I am being pulled into a light. I can't see exactly what it is, but I hear voices. One is male, and the other is female, and familiar. It almost sounds like it's Prim, but that can't be.

"Is he going to be okay?" I hear the faint voice say.

"I think so," comes the reply. "He's trying to wake up now."

After that I go back to my happier visions for a while. Playing jacks with Delly, and watching Katniss walk home. Again, my body feels like it is suddenly being pulled again. As my eyes try to focus, I see a glowing light outlining what seems to be a figure standing in a doorway. I make out the features on the person to see grey eyes and a long dark braid. Is she an angel?

My mouth is heavy and I can only get out one word.

"Katniss."

**Well, I know this one was really long, but I hope you all enjoyed this part. I am not sure I did the best on the invasion part, as describing war and battles would not be my forte, but I hope I did okay. So, is the vision he had at the end real? We will find out in the next chapter which will be from Katniss' POV again. Until then, please continue to review! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all again for all the continuing reviews and support. Lots of love to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Together by Chance, Together by Choice**

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss' POV**

Whoever said that being pregnant was enjoyable must have confused it with some other biological process. While experiencing all the changes in my body is nothing short of amazing, I quickly am growing sick of being exhausted all the time, having cravings at weird hours, and constantly going to the restroom.

Mom and Prim are great about everything, and hover around me day and night. My sister is more than thrilled at the prospect of becoming an aunt and begs me to name it after her if it is a girl.

"I don't even know what it is yet, Prim!" I yell at her, more grouchy than usual from the hormones. "Give me some time before we make any decisions like that."

My sister gives me a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited."

I smile back at her. "I know. And I'm terrified."

"It'll be okay, I promise," she says soothingly. "You know you're in good hands with us. Are you going to work today?"

"Yes," I answer. "The nausea has calmed down for now, so I think I can make it." I get up then and get dressed in the usual jumpsuit. I'm lucky that my uniform here is this, because it will be great at hiding my belly when it begins to grow. At least for a while. I know eventually even that won't help, and I still don't know what I will do when that happens.

"I'll see you lunch," I call out to Prim as I walk out. I head to the surface once more and get my gear. No one talks to me and that is fine. I don't feel like talking to them either. I've never been one to go out and make friends, and considering what I have to hide, now is not the time to start. I go into the woods and hunt. It's lonely out here, and in one way that is good, but in others that's bad. I always spend my time thinking of Peeta. He's married now, and if I know him, he will at least try his best with his new wife. I try to knock out the thought of him with her out of my mind, because doing so will only drive me crazy.

I focus back on the task at hand, and eventually find a small clearing where I find a small deer. I manage to get it and trap a few rabbits which I take back for the day. Starving, I head back to the underground to find Prim sitting with a girl I don't know. They are deep in conversation, and although they seem to be the same age, their looks couldn't be any different. I grab a bowl of soup and a sandwich and join them.

"Hey Katniss. How was it today?" my sister asks in her usual breezy tone.

"Fine," I say as unenthusiastic as I feel.

Prim sticks out her tongue at me. "C'mon. Cheer up! I'd like you to meet my friend Rue. She came here from District 11. We met in our classes." Even though we are refugees, at least the leadership has managed to form some kind of education for the younger kids.

The beautiful dark girl speaks first. "Hi there! Prim has said a ton of great things about you."

"It's nice to meet you." I can't help but lighten up when I see the sweet smile that is so sincere and pure. "Are you here with your family?"

"Most of it," she replies. "My mom and dad are here, but my brother Thresh has been in the forces for six months now."

"Oh," I say. "You must miss him a lot."

"Yeah, I do." Rue states. "I just he was back home here with us, you know?"

I let out a small breath. "I do know. I know exactly what you mean." Prim looks at me sadly, knowing exactly who I am thinking about. Her friend notices, but doesn't force the issue.

"Your sister also told me you're a great hunter," Rue goes on. "I'm great at climbing trees but always wanted to learn how to shoot, as well. Think you could teach me?"

_Teach her?_ I'm not sure what to think of this at first. I've been pretty comfortable with not having company on my journeys into the woods. But now that I think of it, some companionship might be nice. I could use they help sometimes, and teaching her would give me a kind of purpose that might distract me from all my thoughts of missing Peeta.

"Sure, I would love to," I finally answer her. "How about we meet sometime next week? I could start you with the basics."

"Sounds great!" Rue almost squeals. "I can't wait." We make plans for the following Tuesday and finish our lunch. I walk around a little after that, just lost in my thoughts. I have known about the baby growing inside me for a month, and it has probably been the hardest month of my life. I almost regret not becoming a soldier. I've always been a person of action. I can't stand just sitting around, but considering my state now, I guess fate kept me from agreeing to do it when I had the chance.

I sigh and head on through the rest of my daily schedule. Soon enough, I begin to have my new hunting partner joining me each morning. Rue likes to talk, but doesn't push me to respond. She also knows to keep quiet when we are actually at work. I show her some skills and she learns quickly, and I learn to enjoy her company. So, I am surprised one morning about two weeks in when she asks a question out of the blue.

"So, when are you due?"

I turn around to look at her in astonishment. "How did you know? Did Prim tell you? I told her not to…"

She stops me and smiles at being correct about her assumption. "I've noticed you keep placing your hand on your abdomen at times like you are protecting something there. It's a motion I've seen other girls who are pregnant make. I just gave an educated guess."

I calm down and breathe out slowly. "I'm three months along," I admit to her.

"The father?" she asks tentatively.

I look down at the ground. "Long story," I groan, and I go on to give her a short recap of the events that led me to my current condition.

"Oh, wow," she says when I finish. "I can't believe they did that to you. You must miss him so much. Does he know?"

I shake my head. "I haven't been able to talk to him or send any messages. They've married him off to someone else now."

The young girl thinks about this for a minute. "Look, we are going to win this war. When we do, you've just got to believe that he will come back to you."

"He won't leave someone like that." I argue.

"Well then," she shrugs, "at the very least you are going to have the most wonderful reminder of the love you both shared." I can't help but grin at the truth of her statement, and once more instinctively place my hand over where the baby is.

Each day I start to feel better and better. I am getting beyond the point of morning sickness now (although I am craving more than ever), and my work with Rue gives me a reprieve from the loneliness. Mom has been sneaking supplies from the medical ward so that I can have the vitamins I need, and Prim constantly cooks and fusses over me. I'm beginning to think maybe I can do this after all. I still think of Peeta, but focus on the gift he has left in his stead that is continuing to grow.

I have been teaching my new friend for about two weeks when I arrive to our rooms to see we have a visitor.

"Hello, sweetheart," Haymitch says.

I immediately scowl back at him. "What are you here for? Inflicting more punishment on my life that you can't help with?" I am grateful that I am wearing my jumpsuit at the moment that is able to disguise my middle that is just starting to get a bump to it.

"Calm down, there," he growls. "I have tried to do everything I can for you and the boy. I only have so much power. I help in any way if it is possible, and that is why I am here. I actually came to give you a message."

My eyebrows go up. "A message from whom?"

"From the boy," he answers.

"Is he okay?" I ask, desperate to know.

"I haven't seen him myself," the old man grumbles, "but there is someone I'm friends with who has. I was told that he is well and to give you the message."

"What is it?" My anticipation is killing me. I have to know what he said.

"Always," Haymitch responds. "That's the message. Always."

I wish it was more, but hearing that one word I know it came from Peeta. In it, I know what he is trying to tell me, too. _He still loves me. He still has hope we can be together._ I place my hand upon my locket. If only I could believe like he does.

"Thank you," I finally say to the older man when my mind comes back from its thoughts.

"You're welcome. Do you have anything to say in return?" I think about the possibilities. To be able to say something to Peeta is an opportunity. I know whatever I say can't be long and say too much if the leadership finds out about it. But at the same time, I want to tell him so much. I want to let him know that he has a child on the way. After a few minutes, I finally decide.

"Yes," I state. "I have a reply for him. Tell Peeta this. We love you."

Haymitch looks quizzically at me. I know he is curious and confused at my choice of pronoun. He can't seem to puzzle it out, though, so eventually he lets it go. I don't know what he thinks as he says goodbye and leaves, but I am happy at the thought that if nothing else, I have tried to let Peeta know.

Routine continues on. My little student has become quite adept at her hunting skills now. I have moved on from shooting and aiming to showing her how to make snares. I'm not as good as Gale is at it, but I can at least show her some simple techniques. Rue is a quick study, and I continue to find some pleasure in teaching her.

The baby continues to grow well, and as I get to be about five months along, I start to notice the movement. It's fluttery, like butterfly wings, and the first time it happens I almost break down. The feeling inside is so foreign, and it scares me to death. My mother comes in to comfort me.

"Shhh," she soothes, "It's okay, Katniss. It's normal. You are just feeling the baby move."

"It's so real now," I tell her. "Can I do this?"

"Of course you can," Mother says quickly. "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

I smile. "I'm not going to be able to keep this secret much longer." I say. "I think I'm going to have to find a way to leave."

"How?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I'll figure out somewhere I can go." Over the next weeks, I try to make a plan, thinking I might sneak into the woods and stay there. Prim and my mother, of course, think that I am crazy for wanting to have my baby there. I try to reason with them that I have no other choice.

We are arguing about it when the TV breaks in with what must be an important announcement. Coin is once more at the microphone, looking as in charge as ever. "Citizens! I am happy to report that sometime in the next few days our invasion of the Capitol will begin. This war is almost over and our freedom can begin!" The three of us look at each other in what is a mixture of hope and fear.

Every night from then on the TV is kept on. About a week later, the reporters announce that their sources tell them the invasion will be happening that evening. We sit around in anticipation. Throughout the night, they go back and forth between different reporters who give their opinions on the situation. It's maddening, and all three of us are eventually falling asleep. I am about to suggest we all go to bed when a loud voice begins shouting from the set.

"It's over!" the main news reporter yells. "It's over! We have won! The Capitol is now in the control of our forces. President Snow has been captured!"

My mother, Prim, and I begin hugging each other ecstatically. We begin to hear voices in the hallways shouting, cheering, and yelling. We decide to join the celebrations that seem to be going on, which go on for hours, ending up with people everywhere gathered in the main auditorium. This seems to be the first time that they have allowed the people from the different parts of the district to congregate together. At one point, I see Delly, Johanna, and Annie in the distance. There are too many people for me to reach them, but they wave to me from where they are. The euphoria of the moment eventually ends and everyone retreats to their own compartments. As I go to sleep, it's almost morning, but for the first time I have that small glimmer of hope.

Things move quickly in the next few days. The floodgates have been opened and the people are now allowed to roam and visit freely. The news from the Capitol reports that although the battle was successful, that there will still losses and many soldiers were wounded. Prim takes this and within two days has left to go and help in their care. After another few days, leaders announce that within the next month, they will allow citizens to begin return to their home districts if they so choose. The rebuilding process can begin in earnest, especially once a new government is established. There is a plan for set people in temporary positions until an election can take place. This news is the opportunity I had been waiting for. I let Mother know that as soon as it is possible, I will return to District 12 hopefully before anyone knows about the pregnancy.

It only takes a few days again before I reconnect with the girls again. "Katniss!" Delly yells as I am coming into the main eating hall that most people use now.

I wave and join her, Annie, and Johanna. As I draw closer, their looks become shocked the moment I sit down. They can see the bulge. "You better tell us the whole story." Jo orders immediately. I do, relaying the details of our separation and my finding out about the baby.

"So, Peeta doesn't know?" Annie asks softly when I finish. I shake my head.

"I tried to send a message through Haymitch, but I don't know if he received it." I tell them. "Have you seen him? How is he? I thought maybe now I might catch a glimpse of him."

"What are you talking about?" Delly says confused. "Peeta's not here, Katniss."

"I thought he was in the married complex with his new wife." I explain.

"Katniss," Johanna says quietly. "Peeta is in the forces. He was in the invasion."

I open my mouth shocked. "What? No. That can't be." The weight of this news overtakes me. "I told him not to."

"He must have changed his mind." Annie concludes. "All we know is that Finnick and Gale's last letter a month ago both said that Peeta had joined their squad. I know they must have been in the fighting."

I place my head in my hands. "I can't believe he would do that."

"I'm sure whatever his decision," Delly puts her hand on my back. "It was for you."

She's more than likely right. That would be Peeta's way. "Do you know if any of them are okay?"

The girls shake their heads. "We got some news that Finn and Gale are alive. That's all. I don't know anything about Peeta." Johanna says sadly. We finish chatting and I head back to my rooms. I think it is time for me to leave. I can go home to Twelve and try to see if I can find out more about Peeta from there. I just know that I've got to get out of here now.

I spend the rest of the day packing my few things. Mother is concerned as she watches me, but knows that I am not going to be swayed. My plan is to leave the next morning. I sleep fitfully, and get up early. My mother makes me a small breakfast. As I eat, there is a buzz at the door. _Who is the world?_

When I open the door, I am surprised to see Haymitch again. The first expression on his face is shock because he can now see that I am pregnant. "That was what you meant by _we,_" he grumbles.

I immediately can sense what must have happened. "You knew," I accuse him almost baring my claws out. "You knew he was with the soldiers."

He must understand exactly what I am talking about because the guilt comes across his face. "I knew, yes. But he told me not to tell you because he knew all you would do was worry."

I want to scream at him. "How did you get that message then?"

"The Commander at the training site is a friend. She passed it along. Promised the boy she would find out if you were okay for him." I sit down in a chair taking it all in.

"Do you know if he survived the invasion?" I ask not totally wanting to know the answer.

"No," he states as he starts pacing. "In all the chaos we lost track of him. We have been trying to get an account of every man who was there and just haven't been able to find him. Reports say that he was near the bombs when they fell. Leadership is under the belief that he is dead."

I start sobbing at this point. Peeta's dead. I can't believe it. Haymitch lets me cry for a time, and when I have quieted some, holds out a paper. "He told me to give this to you if anything happened to him." I slowly take it and the man sadly turns around and leaves me.

I open the note and begin to read. Sobs once more come freely as I look at the scrawl I recognize so well.

_Katniss,_

_ I know that if you get this it means I am no longer here. Please understand. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't marry anyone else. My heart wouldn't let me because it is with you completely. My only hope now is to win this war. I only wish in the end that I could be with you in person. Know, though, that no matter what, I am always in your heart, as you are in mine. Forever. I love you, Katniss._

_ Always,_

_ Peeta_

I crumple the note in my hand and just sit there. In time, Haymitch somehow returns. "Is there some other bad news you have to give me?"

"No," he states. "I have a job for you."

"What kind of a job could you possibly offer me?" I ask sharply.

"Snow's trial is going on right now," he tells me. "He is going to be found guilty and sentenced for execution. They want an expert to deliver the blow."

I am incredulous. "They want me to kill Snow?" Haymitch nods his head. I think about this offer. The thought of having to actually kill a person. I think about Snow, though, and how he wouldn't blink twice about doing it. I think about Peeta giving up his life for freedom from this man and his oppression.

"Alright," I finally decide. "I'll do it. For him." The man shows he understands and gives me instructions to be on a hovercraft the next morning. He leaves me then and I spend the rest of the day explaining and saying my goodbyes to everyone. I don't tell them exactly what I am going to do, just let them know that I am leaving. Let them find out later.

I arrive on the hovercraft and pretty much find I am about the only passenger. There is one guard on board who I am told is to be security for my safety during the mission. I take a nap on the flight and not long after I wake up find that we have arrived.

I get off and the first face that meets me is a familiar one. "Hey Catnip." Gale is smiling at me and embraces me in a large hug. He feels my large belly. "Oh my god," he gasps. "Peeta didn't say anything…"

"He didn't know." I respond quickly.

He shakes his head sadly. "I'm so sorry."

All I can do is shrug. He finally turns around and begins to walk toward a waiting truck. I follow.

"I should have known it would be you when they told me an expert shooter would be coming," Gale says once the ride has started. "We'll get you suited up and equipped when we get to headquarters." I nod my head and we are pretty much silent for the rest of the ride.

When we arrive, I am taken to a room, when a trio of what can only be described as strange looking people come and tell me that they are to prep me for the mission. Obviously they are from the Capitol, but I allow them to help me get out of my clothes and into the suit that is provided. It's form fitting, black, and in a way makes me feel powerful. Once dressed, I am given a bow and sheath of arrows silver in color that shimmers in the light. I place the sheath across my back and walk out of the prep room to find Gale. He is waiting for me and leads me up a couple of floors and down a hallway until we come outside onto a balcony. It looks over onto what was the President's palace. I can see marble steps leading up to a platform area where I remember seeing Snow make most of his speeches. A large group of people are gathering in front of it.

"They've pronounced the sentence yesterday," Gale says. "In about fifteen minutes they are going to bring him out here and read the decision. Then, when the signal is given, you take the shot. Short and simple."

"I've got it," I reply, and with that Gale closes the doors behind me and stands guard in front of them. I am alone, waiting. I take an arrow and load it into my bow. It feels different from both my one at home and the one I was using in Thirteen, but I take a few minutes to get a feel for it. I think I have it and before long, I can hear the people below making noise, so I know something must be happening. I watch, and the doors of the palace open and about ten armed guards come out and behind them is President Snow, handcuffs on his wrists.

I watch as they set him in place and for a moment, his cold eyes meet mine. _He knows what I am here to do. _An official begins reading the verdict of the jury. I am getting my aim together for the moment, but soon find that I may not have to do anything at all. All of the sudden, the masses of people can't contain themselves, and they finally charge up the stairs and through the guards. They take snow and begin beating and kicking him. I am stuck in place, unsure what to do with this development. I can see that the man is being beaten senseless and won't last much longer.

Eventually, through the mass of people, I see a bloodied arm rise up. Somehow, I know it is trying to tell me something. _He wants me to end it._ I aim again, and for a minute not sure I will be able to take a shot, but finally, I see a little opening. It's not much, but enough that I can see his chest. I let go of the arrow, and it flies and hits its mark.

It takes a moment for the crowd to realize what has happened, but once they do, they arise is cheers louder than anything I have ever heard before. The people turn to look up in my direction and see me, and to my astonishment begin waving and chanting towards me. The doors behind me open then and Gale comes back.

"Good job," he says quietly. "I'll take you to where you can stay tonight." I silently follow and continue to be quiet all through the ride to another building, one that looks like makeshift barracks. We get out and after being led through more hallways my old friend opens a door to a small room and places by bag down.

"It's over," he tells me. "Get some sleep." I sit down on the bed and the door closes. As I lay down, the adrenaline that had been pumping through me must have all of the sudden left my body, because I feel the exhaustion running through me and in moments I am asleep.

I am awoken by a bright and cheerful voice. "Up, up, up! It's a big day for you young lady. You are quite the hero and so many want to see you!" I open my eyes to see a pink haired woman with obvious Capitol attire on. I groan. "Miss Everdeen, I know you must be tired, but we have so much to do. I'm Effie, and I will be your chaperone to all your visits today. Nothing but the best for our new heroine."

I fully open my eyes and lift my body. "And where exactly am I supposed to visit?"

"Well, first off, you are going to the hospital ward to visit with our wounded soldiers there," she chimes. With that, I get cleaned up and am requested to dress in my uniform of yesterday. I comply, and after braiding my hair am led to a vehicle which zooms me to the hospital. Throughout the ride Effie chimes in about how wonderful it is that the rebels have won.

I walk into the ward and look around to see a variety of young me in varying states. Some have crutches, some bandages on their heads or other part of their body, or some lying in the beds, playing cards with those who seemed unharmed. They all gawk at me when they are introduced, and shake hands, telling me how wonderful it was to hear of what I had done. Gale stays by my side the entire time as my protector. It is in the second room of beds that I run after seeing one particular face.

"Prim!" My sister is there cleaning out an arm wound, but smiles when she sees that it is me.

"Katniss!" She screams. "I heard about what happened. I was hoping that you would be coming." We hug and give kisses to each other. She catches me up on the latest in her work, telling me there has been much to do. We chat for about ten minutes before she looks at her watch.

"Look, I've got to go now. The head doctor has a patient who has been in a coma since the invasion. He wanted me to come up and check it out to see if I had any suggestions." I give her a sign that she can go and shout out to her my love.

I continue meeting the men and women there and am happily surprised when I come across Finnick in the final room. He smiles so big I can see his dimples.

"Katniss," he gleams. "It's good to see you." He sees my expanded belly and immediately his face gets downcast.

"Oh, no." he says. Tears start forming in his eyes. "Oh God, Katniss, I'm so sorry. I was right there and saw him pushing that little boy towards us as the bombs went off. We were all thrown back by it and it was so hazy that when I came to my sense Cato and I couldn't find Peeta anywhere. I….I…it's my fault."

"It's no one's fault," I tell him. I take his hand. "There was nothing you could have done. Peeta made his choices. I guess I should feel lucky that at least there is a part of him left behind." I touch my abdomen, and this brightens Finn up. I talk to him a little longer, telling him what I know of Annie and his son. I soon finish up my visit and am heading out to whatever my next stop will be.

As I pas the information desk, I hear a voice calling out. "Miss Everdeen! Wait, please!" I stop and turn towards the voice.

She comes running over out of breath. "Your sister just called down here. She wanted me to tell you that you should go up to the second floor immediately. Room 224"

I am a little confused but tell the woman thank you and shrugging to Gale turn and find the elevators to go upstairs. We land on the second floor and I use the signs to go towards room 224. I find it and Prim is right outside waiting for me.

"Prim, what is going on?" I ask.

"You know that coma patient I told you about?" she begins

I nod. "Yeah, what about it?"

"He's waking up," she tells me.

I am still not seeing her intention. "Do you want me to go in there and talk to him or something?"

"Katniss," she says slowly, "it's Peeta." Once more I feel stuck in place, feeling like I had been hit in the stomach. Gale comes behind me thinking I am going to fall down, but I manage to compose myself. Once I fully realize what is going on, I don't hesitate. I push Prim aside and open the door to look in.

I stand in the doorway and see him. He is lying on the bed, blonde waves tussled. I can see some burn marks on his neck, but the rest of him is covered up. What is most important is that his eyes are opening. I see them flutter then they are fully there seeing me. The blue is as crystal clear as I remember.

"Katniss," his voice is strained, but still beautiful to my ears. I walk quickly over and sit on the bed next to him.

I take his hand in mine. "Peeta."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't worry about that right now," I plead. "We can talk about it later. Just focus on getting better."

"I can't believe you're here," he tells me. "You are here, real or not real?"

"Real, Peeta." I tell him.

"And I'm not going anywhere."

**YEA! They are together again. I was so happy to finally get to this point. We will be with Peeta again in the next chapter, and yes, he will know about the baby. FINALLY! Please please please REVIEW! They mean so much to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, what does Bookgirl318 do for her birthday? Oh yeah, finishes the next chapter and posts it to her story. Hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all for the review and support. It has been amazing how many of you have written to me. Please keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Together by Chance, Together by Choice**

**Chapter 12**

**Peeta POV**

"I'm not going anywhere." I hear Katniss say to me as I continue to come out of the grogginess that I seem to be waking up from. I don't know exactly where I am or what is going on. The last thing I remember is pushing a young boy out of the way before everything was fuzzy. I thought I might have somehow died and gone to heaven, especially when I had a vision of Katniss in a doorway. But it turns out that she was real. She is here. We are together again.

I am about to ask her about what her about what happened to me when the door opens. We both turn and see a doctor with Prim standing beside him. But not just any doctor, it's Aurelius that we had met in 13. _That must have not been a dream either hearing those voices._

"Hello, Mr. Mellark," the man begins. "I see we meet again under some different circumstances. Miss Everdeen has been informed me that you have woken up. So glad that you have come back to us."

"What happened?" I ask. "I don't remember much."

"You were brought in with the rest of the wounded," the doctor tells me. "The only information we could get was that you had been found by soldiers, but none were from your squadron or could tell us your name."

I slowly run my hands through my hair which I can feel had been singed in some places. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of weeks," he informs me. "You had some extensive burns on part of your upper body and left leg. We tried to save it, but the damage was too bad and we had to amputate it." It is only then that I notice that my left side seems a lot lighter than my right. Something is definitely missing.

I look at Katniss who is rubbing circles on my hand trying to calm me. It's the same gesture I always did for her. "It's okay," she whispers. With shaking hands, I slowly pull the sheets away. I see my right leg laying there with a few scars that must be the burns healing. On the left side, is an empty space. My thigh ends in a stump that looks angry with scar tissue. I must look absolutely horrified because the doctor speaks up again.

"I'm so sorry," Aurelius says. "The scars should heal some over time and it will eventually look better. We will be happy to fit you with prosthesis and give you physical therapy until you are used to it."

"Thank you doctor," I tell him somberly. "I know you tried your best."

He nods. "I'll leave you for now and come to check on you later." He turns and leaves. Prim follows but before walking out can't help but to add her own statement.

"I'm so glad you woke up, Peeta. She missed you," nodding her head in Katniss' direction. She leaves as well and I turn my focus again on the beautiful angel before me.

"Well," I say with a huff, "I guess I'm damaged goods now. Still want me?" I am maybe only half joking.

Her grey eyes bore into mine. "Always," Katniss says. "You're alive. I'll take you in any way I can."

I smile, and finally feel awake enough to take her in. I look at her face first, glowing with love in that softer look she can have. I make my way down to see that she is wearing a uniform of some kind. _Was she a part of the invasion? _ It only takes me a few more seconds, though, to see the large bulge coming out of her belly. There can be only one explanation for that. My eyes widen in shock.

"You're….you're….you're pregnant?" I must be asking the most stupid question of all time.

She nods her head happily, placing a hand over her abdomen. "Yes, I am. Very much so."

My mind races. How could this be? The only explanation I can come up with is that Coin must have come up with someone to pair Katniss with and he was able to do what I could not. I'm immediately jealous and hurt. _It should have been mine._ But, she seems so at ease right now, so happy with her situation. I know Katniss, and she wouldn't be like this if she didn't care about the man she was matched to. I decide to put on a smile to try and show my pleasure at her condition.

"Your husband must be very happy about it." I say as cheerily as I can.

Katniss gives a little scowl at my reaction. "I had hoped so," she says. "But I just told him so I think he might still be processing the information."

Wait a minute. She just told him? I take in a deep breath as the realization hits. She is talking about me. Katniss is saying that I am the father.

"But, that's imposs…I mean, you weren't when we were…" I can't seem to complete any sentences at this moment.

"That last night," she says softly. My mind floats back to the time she is referring to. In the fear of the last negative test and possible separation ahead, I remember back to that night and how desperately we made love.

"Oh my god," I say unbelievingly.

"I know," she agrees. "The fates definitely haven't been kind to us, have they?"

"Not at all," I can't help but say with a chuckle. Oh wow, I am going to be a father. It seems that today is full of surprises. I wonder how much more of this reality I can take. I decide to risk it.

I look straight at the bulge in her stomach. "Can I touch it?"

She looks at me with a little frustration, but then her eyes soften. "Of course you can." I put my arm out towards her and lovingly place my hand on her belly. It feels round and firm. Suddenly, there is a distinct bump inside the palm of my hand. I immediately look up at Katniss.

"Did you feel it?" she asks. I just goofily nod my head.

The emotion of what I feel at this moment is so powerful. I just felt my baby move. I lovingly begin to caress the swollen area. "I love you so much," I say. I can tell that Katniss knows that for this one time I am not talking to her.

"You are going to be amazing father," she tells me. "That's why you have got to do your best to get better, okay?"

"Okay," I say putting my hands up in the air in surrender with a smile. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Nope," she says knowingly. She crawls up into the bed and lays there with me. We talk and tell stories for a long time. Katniss tells me of everything that happened to her in Thirteen and how she was brought to the Capitol to assassinate Snow, and the rioting that occurred instead. I describe how I almost was made to marry again, but couldn't do it and went into the forces. I talk of the training, Paylor's help, and the invasion. It's difficult to speak of the last part, because the feelings are so fresh.

"I just hope I never have to do anything like that ever again," I end.

"It's over now," she tells me. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've had a lot happen for one day."

I lie down on the bed and pull the covers up. Katniss goes over to the small fold up bed they had brought in for her. I know it can't be comfortable for her, and I want to go over and tell her that I will take it and she can have the real bed. But I also know that she would never allow it. I decide it's a battle I am not willing to fight tonight, so I close my eyes and let the sleep overcome me.

My dreams find myself back in the streets of the Capitol. I am armed and ready, heading once more to the Presidential Palace. I look around, trying to find something or someone. Finally, I see her in the distance. Katniss, trying to get her bow and arrow ready to aim around her stomach where the baby is. I smile, until I also hear the alarming sounds in the air. It's the bombs and from the direction of the noise it is coming from the direction where she is. I run, trying to reach her in time before disaster happens.

Just as I am about to get to Katniss, I wake up, sitting straight in my bed. I am drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Before I am aware of my surroundings I feel a smaller body come next to mine and soft hands begin running through my hair. A kiss is placed on my forehead.

"It's okay, Peeta. It was just a nightmare," she whispers into my ear. The consistent feel of her calming words helps to bring down my rapid heartbeat. A few minutes later I find that I am in a sense back to normal.

"Thank you," I tell her and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome," she answers. "You've done the same for me, remember?" I do and sleepily put my arms around Katniss and we fall asleep together in the bed. I can't help but think that this is the way it should be.

The next morning, the work begins in earnest. Dr. Aurelius checks out the scar and tissue on my stump and taking measurements tells me it will take a couple of days for my new leg to be made. In the meantime, I start physical therapy where they have me doing some work to make what is left of my left leg stronger. Katniss stands beside me through it all. The trainer is a tough taskmaster, but I struggle through. At one point, though, I am ready to give it up on the third day when he wants twenty more pushes from me. I decide to revolt.

"I'll give you a kiss for each one you do." Katniss tempts me. Well then, if that is going to be my reward…

I do one push and then stop to smile and look directly at her. She giggles and gives me a peck on the cheek. "You're going to have to do better than that if I keep going!" I tell her. I do another push right after that. This time gets me another peck, but this time on the lips.

"That's better." I sigh.

"Keep going buddy and see how much better it can get." She is absolutely terrible as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. But, I've gone too far to stop now. I quickly manage the rest and when done, turn to Katniss for my reward. And boy, what a reward it is as I receive a long and lingering open mouthed kiss.

"Good job." she tells me. As promised, my new prosthetic finally arrives and they attach it to my stump. I thought it would feel funny, but the material they have made it out of almost feels and looks like my natural leg would.I try walking on it, and although I am a little wobbly, it is fantastic to be able to move again.

"You will need a couple of weeks to train properly with it, but hopefully by then we can let you go home," the doctor states. "The scar tissue has healed nicely, so as long as you get it checked every few months for infection, you should be just fine."

I nod, and continue to work on perfecting my walk. Katniss continues to watch as I work with walkers, parallel bars, and canes to get it just right. She doesn't leave my side and we continue to sleep together. Having her near me dulls the nightmares.

It's when Aurelius evaluates me and says that in two days he'll give me a final check and discharge me that we actually decide to talk about the future.

"What do you want to do when we leave?" I ask her. We are sitting on the balcony outside of my hospital room.

She looks up into the sky and sighs. "I want to go home, to District 12."

"There's not much left there." I argue. "Where would we stay?"

"I was thinking," she begins. "I want to find out if my father's place by the lake was harmed. I was wondering if it could have been far enough away that it could have escaped damage. If so, we can stay there."

It sounds logical and perfect for our plans. Katniss then turns the question on me. "What do you want when we get home?"

This is the opportunity I was hoping for. I hold her hands in mine, gazing into the grey orbs. "I want to marry you," I tell her.

She just breathes for a few moments, then answers, "Yes." I place my arm around her waist, and bring her in for a kiss. Breathless, we lay there and just stare at each other silently, just basking in the happiness we feel.

The two days pass quickly, and Dr. Aurelius looks me over the final morning and smiles. "You've done really well. It's healed remarkably. I wish you all the best." He leaves the discharge papers on top of the dresser.

We begin to pack the few things we have, holding hands and almost feeling guilty, when there is a knock at the door.

"Who could that be now?" Katniss looks at me and I just shrug. The door opens and in walks Haymitch.

"This can't be good," she mutters under her breath.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart," his sarcasm is dripping. "Boy," he nods his head towards me. I give a curt nod in return.

"What do you want?" Katniss scowls.

"A council has been set up temporarily to govern Panem until elections can occur," he begins. "One of their first orders of business is to look at each couple that was matched through the programs set up in Thirteen. You are ordered to appear tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning at the council room in the new administration building.

"What are they going to do to us?" I ask.

"I don't know much beyond what I have told you," he says honestly. "Believe me. I have only been given the task of giving the orders to appear. I don't know their plans beyond that other than they are looking closely at each relationship."

"Could they prevent us from trying to marry again?" Katniss is so afraid at the thought of what could happen.

He just shrugs. "Right now, anything is possible." Haymitch leaves us alone then.

Katniss lets out a scream. "Why can't they just leave us alone!" I am glad she said it. I feek exactly the same and want to yell just as loudly at them to let us live our lives. I know that screaming won't change anything, though.

I just shake my head and we once more spend a night not sleeping and holding each other tight so that we can't let go. We both can visualize Coin and her cronies sitting in power now and ruling over all of us to whatever their bidding might be. I am determined that no matter what happens at this council, that I cannot let Katniss go again. I will do everything to fight for us.

All too soon the sun rises, and we get dressed. Not many words are exchanged, but we are never far from each other. Always within range of being able to touch. At ten minutes to nine, we make our way down the transport tube and walk the streets to the building that will house the new leadership of Panem. There is a desk and the two of us give our names. We are led to some chairs outside what they are telling us is the chambers of the temporary council. They tell us to sit until we are called.

We hold hands while we wait. Katniss' is shaking like it did that first day they placed us together. I repeat the gesture I did then, rubbing circles over her hands. Thirty minutes passes and they finally call out. "Peeta Mellark! Katniss Everdeen!"

We both stand up and the guard pushes the door open and allows us in. We enter into a large room. At the end is what looks to be a long table with five people sitting at it. There are two chairs in front. We make our way down the long aisle and as we get close, I am astonished. I was expecting to see Coin, but instead, who I find at the head of the table is someone even more familiar to me.

"Commander Paylor," I salute as we finally arrive before them.

"Soldier Mellark," she begins. "Good to see you are up again. I take it this is Miss Everdeen who you spoke to me of?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answer. Katniss nods her head.

"Thank you both for being here today," she states. "We have asked you here, as we are every couple who was placed together as a part of Alma Coin's repopulation program. We are gathering information from every couple about their experience. From what we learn, we will decide if action needs to be taken again Coin and her associates."

We show that we understand and the woman continues. "I see two papers here regarding your relationship. One is a marriage certificate, and the other is a divorce decree. Is this correct?"

"Yes," we both say.

"Did you choose to be married?" she questions.

"Not at that time," I answer. I explain the announcement of the reaping and how Katniss and I were paired together. We tell her how the program expected each couple to get pregnant as soon as possible, and when it thought that we had failed, they made us divorce.

"You did not willingly choose to divorce?" Paylor inquires.

"No," we both reply boldly. "We were in love and wanted to stay married. They did not give us that choice," Katniss explains how the leadership continually decided our fates.

"Well," the leader says with a small laugh. "I can see that in the end you did not fail in your task, did you?"

We both smile at this, "No, we didn't," I answer. I give her a few small details that fill in the blanks on how we ended up from there to being together now.

"So, am I to understand that given the choice, you wish to be married?" she asks.

"Yes," both of us are nodding fervently. "More than anything." Katniss pleads.

Paylor talks with her companions for a few moments, and then turns back to us. "Then, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't just tear this document up." She takes the divorce decree and rips it up with her hands.

We both stand open mouthed at this development. "So that means?" I say hesitantly.

"It means," the commander says with a knowing smile, "that the only valid document I see is a marriage certificate. In the eyes of the law, that is all that counts."

"We're married?" Katniss states unbelievingly.

Paylor simply nods her head. I take my wife in my arms and hug her tightly to me and giving her a soft kiss. I turn back to the council. "Thank you so much," I tell Paylor

"You're welcome," she replies. "We appreciate your help. Coin will see her due for her actions. Go home and enjoy your life together."

"We will!" With that, I take Katniss by the hand and we walk out of the room. It's almost too good to be true, but when we are finally in the atrium outside, I turn to her.

"Hello wife," I say.

"Hello husband," she answers. We kiss again, this time more passionately until we are breathless. When we finally come up for air, my wife has one more thing to say.

"Come on. Let's go home."

**YEA! So glad to have them together. The next chapter will be back with Katniss and see what happens to them when they get back to District 12. Until then, check out a new author jess obsessed 04. She has a story posted and as a new author can always use some support! Also, don't forget to REVIEW! They are love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I have appreciated all of the reviews that have been sent my way. Thank you all for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Together by Chance, Together by Choice**

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss' POV**

I lean into Peeta as we ride on the hovercraft that is taking us home. I am so comfortable that I think I could even fall asleep. At a little more than seven months pregnant, I am getting tired easily these days since it is hard to rest with the awkwardness of my body. I snuggle in some more and smile as I close my eyes.

_In the eyes of those in charge now, we are married._ I still couldn't believe that Paylor had just ripped apart the divorce document and let us be together as we wanted. I guess after everything that has happened I am pretty suspicious of anyone in leadership, but Peeta's former commander really seemed to want to help us. I decide to just take the good now and be grateful to be heading home with the man I love, and get ready to have our baby.

Peeta nudges me awake. "Katniss, we're here."

I open my eyes and stretch. He takes my hand and leads me as we get off. As my feet touch the ground of my district for the first time in over a year, I gasp. Everything seems to be a dull grey color. Where the train station and merchant housing used to be there is only now some pile of ashes. I can only imagine what the Seam must look like. I glance at my husband and I can tell that he is in shock as well. Neither of us knew what we were going to see, but I don't think we could have ever imagined this…total devastation.

Gripping my hand tighter, Peeta begins to walk and I follow him. As befits his personality, he heads in the direction of my old home first. We trek the couple of miles to where there used to be small houses where the miner families like mine would have lived, but all we find in nothing but more grey dusty ground.

When we finally reach the place where my house once stood, I just blankly stare at the open space. In the sadness I feel, it's not about the loss of the actual structure, but the memories I had there. I think of my father singing to us when I was little and Prim smiling as she would pet Lady. I also remember our neighbors, hardworking folk who are now no more. I grieve for a few moments, and Peeta just holds me.

Once I have composed myself enough, we then head back to the town area. All we see is emptiness. We find the place where the Hall of Justice had been, and I think of sweet Madge and her friendship. Eventually, we come to the spot where the bakery was. I feel Peeta freeze, finally letting go the composure he had been keeping. I watch him just stare at the space for a few minutes, and then he finally begins to cry.

Not being great at dealing with emotions, I am unsure what to do at first, so I just decide to hold my husband as he had me. I'm not sure he ever fully grieved for his family during this whole ordeal, and now, in this moment, he is finally having the chance. He has lost so much, yet has stayed strong through it all. I wrap my arms around him and let Peeta have the time he needs.

"I know we had our problems, but I did love them." he notes after he composes himself. He focuses his gaze on the ground in front of him. "I'm going to rebuild it. Start fresh. It's what I know." He looks thoughtfully, "It's who I am."

My husband then looks directly in my eyes with the tears still shining in them. I am asking him my silent question. "I'm okay," he answers while running his hand down my braid, "I have you and the baby now."

"You do." I touch his cheek gently in reply. "And we love you very much." He gives a small smile at this and after one more look lets me know we can move on.

Eventually, we come to find the old Victor's Village. To our amazement, the houses here are still standing. It's too much to consider the reasoning, but Peeta and I are just grateful that at least something of the district was left. Not only that, but there are inhabitants. Lights are on, and we can barely see some figures through the windows of each of the dozen homes. As we draw closer, I note that there is what seems to be a city of tents that has built up on the left side of the circle. _People are returning._

"I guess we are not the first to come back," I say to Peeta.

"Obviously not," I hear him reply. "It's good."

We walk towards the patchwork village and we finally are noticed because a group of people begin to emerge from the house. It's dark and I can't see them very well, except that one of them begins to run in our direction. As the figure comes near, I smile at the vision of Delly approaching us.

"Peeta! Katniss!" She is almost crying with joy. "You're here. I can't believe it!" She envelops me in a hug first followed by Peeta.

"We've come home Delly," Peeta says.

"Well," she giggles, "you've come back to find what's left here. Most of us are originally from Twelve, although there are a few from other places." She looks back at those who are observing our interaction. "Greasy Sae came back, and I'm here with Thom."

This last statement has us curious, and our friend explains. "After Fred's death, Thom and I became friends. And when the war ended, he asked me to marry him."

"That's wonderful Delly," I tell her.

"He's been so kind, Katniss. He's great with Lila, too. Treats her like she is his own." She looks over softly at the tall familiar young man coming up to join us. "We're leading the rebuilding plan for Twelve." Thom reaches us and shakes Peeta's hand and then mine. He then stands next to his wife and puts his arm around her. "Oh, and I'm expecting a baby, too." I watch as Delly looks up at him with adoring eyes.

"Congratulations," Peeta says to the couple.

"You're probably exhausted," Thom chimes in. "We'll find you a place to sleep tonight." We're led in to one of the houses where we are greeted by everyone. Some are vaguely familiar, and others are new to us and we are introduced to them. It's obviously a communal existence at the moment, but Thom shows us the drawn up plans for houses, a new justice building, and little start up shops. My husband throws in his ideas for a new bakery, and they are happily added in.

"We have been promised wood and other supplies to start building," we're told, "the trains should be arriving with everything we need to start next week." Dinner is served and it is then that we see Greasy Sae.

"Hello there you two," she chuckles at us. "Thought you got rid of old Sae, didn't ya?"

"Never," I reply. "I just wasn't sure you would be up to coming back here."

"Well, someone's gotta cook for all these folk." She continues to place food out on the long table.

"I saw the oven here," Peeta notes. "I'll start baking some bread as soon as I can get ingredients."

"I can still hunt a little for now," I add. "Get you some fresh meat."

"Sounds good," the old women states, "We need the food, and bread's one thing I've never mastered. We might have enough of what you need to get started. Supplies come each week if the train can get through so you can get what you are missing then." Peeta nods and everyone joins in to eat the prepared meal. It's good, and afterwards, we immediately head up to our room. Exhaustion has overtaken us both, and all we want is to sleep. I curl up next to my husband on the bed and cozily let my mind drift off into the land of dreams.

The next morning, it is time to check on my father's house by the lake. We wake early and get dressed to walk the few miles it will take to get there. I find my hidden bow and arrows on the way so that I can hunt like I promised. Peeta starts to get concerned.

"Are you sure you can handle this? It might not be good for the baby," he offers.

I scowl, and can't hide my stubborn side. "I'm fine. As long as I take enough breaks." Peeta decides to not fight me this time, so we begin our trek. It's slow, with me stopping to shoot something every once in a while and my engorged middle hindering my speed, but by the late morning we finally make it to the lake.

I look around and immediately find it. The small structure that my father built to be a shelter in the woods. I take Peeta's hand and excitedly and take him towards it. "It's still here!" I call out.

He grins as we get close and enter through the wooden door. We look inside at what awaits us. It's not large, only enough space to house a bed, a table a chairs, and some semblance of a place to cook. But, I think it is enough for our needs at the moment. Peeta takes everything in.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"It's great," he says with a smile. "Are you sure you would rather be here than with everyone else?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "They're great, but I really just want a place to ourselves."

"Alright," he agrees. "It is beautiful here."

We spend the rest of the day getting settled in. We grab our bags with our few clothing items, and the group shares some food and other necessities from their supplies.

After that, we settle into a new routine one more time. Peeta goes to the village each day to use the ovens to bake. Everyone is grateful to have fresh bread again. After a couple of weeks, trains with building materials finally arrive and Thom organizes everyone to different tasks to begin the construction. They decide to work on housing first, as well as the bakery.

For the first month, I am able to still hunt. Peeta frets over me doing this, worried that I will begin climbing trees and injure myself or the baby, but I assure him that I will stay on the ground. Eventually, even I have to admit defeat that with weeks left until I am due, that my large middle will just not allow me to do it anymore. I start spending my days resting at home, and of course, I am bored out of my mind quickly.

"UGH!" I scream. "I wish this baby would get out already. I'm tired of just sitting around. I need to get out."

"Why don't you just take a short walk each day?" Peeta suggests quietly. He is trying to calm me down. "It will give you a little exercise and out for a little bit. If you get tired you can come back here."

I shrug, deciding that at least the idea was better than nothing. The next day, I walk a few times around the lake. Soon enough, I manage to make it to the village to visit Delly and Sae. I end up going every other day or so, as daily treks prove too much. They become my favorite times, and I count the minutes until I can put on my shawl and head out.

When we talk, there is pretty big news coming out of the Capitol now. The Council finally brought Coin in front of them and brought the charges against her of using her power to manipulate and control people. The woman was a fighter, claiming that she believed she was doing good for the country, but there was too much evidence against her. Especially damaging was the information they gathered from Haymitch Abernathy which detailed Coin's agenda to gain power in Panem. The former leader was stripped of any power, and placed on a strict work detail in the factories of District 2, where she will be constantly supervised to make sure she does not cause trouble again. And the one in charge of her movements is none other than Gale Hawthorne. _That should be fun to watch_. The council will continue to remain in charge of the country until plans are completed for elections in six months.

One day, instead of my usual jaunt to the village, I head in the opposite direction. I breathe in the fresh air of the trees and glory in the sunshine that comes through them. I have lost track of the time when I find myself in the meadow. It's the first time I have made it here since we returned, and instead of the green I remember, its brown and grey, dirty and muddy. I notice different sized mounds spread throughout the area.

"That's the first thing they did," a voice calls out, "buried the dead that they found. Not that much was left." I turn to find Greasy Sae solemnly looking out onto the open area.

I look back and begin to quietly sob. "So much loss," I whisper.

"Yes," the old woman replies, "but don't you go set your mind on that. You focus on the now. On what you have gained and will be gaining soon." She gently touches my abdomen. "Now all of us and this one have a future ahead. They," she nods her head toward the meadow, "wouldn't want you to be stuck in the past."

I know she's right. "Thank you," I tell her. "Would you help me with the birth when it's time? My mother is still in Thirteen."

"Of course, girl," she answers. "You, the boy, and these people are all I have."

I smile at her, and head home, feeling better than I had in a while. I did have something to look forward to. I went home and gave Peeta a kiss as I entered.

"Someone's feeling better," he notes.

"Yeah," I say. "let's get ready to have a baby."

Over the next couple of weeks, things seem to go at a rapid pace as we get close to my due date. They throw a small shower for me, where I am given a cradle that the men had made from some of the extra wood, and linens, clothes, and cloths that the women had sewn. Peeta and I are overwhelmed with the generosity.

"If there is nothing else we have learned here," Thom says. "We're all in this together. We have to support each other."

The days tick by and Peeta is watching over me every minute like a hawk. Finally, in the middle of the night, I feel pains in my lower regions. They are a little dull at first, but then become sharper and shaper. When I finally feel a sharp pain and then liquid coming out of me, I wake my husband up.

"Peeta, get up," I say while trying to breathe calmly. "My water broke. Go get Sae." He opens his eyes and after a moment to get his head on straight, widens his eyes as he realizes what is going on.

"Right," he tells me quickly, getting out of bed and throwing his dirty clothes from the previous day on. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He gives me a kiss and bolts out the door.

Peeta is true to his word as long before I expected him back he comes running in with Sae behind him. She sees me breathing hard and without a word gets towels and other things together. My love sits down on the bed next to me and holds my hand.

The next few hours are full of waiting as my contractions get closer and closer. I yell, scream, and cry at Peeta through the increasing pain. He takes my words about never letting him touch me again after this with a smile and just returns soothing words in my ear. Eventually, the old woman tells me that it is time to try and push. I do, and am sweating and straining after trying for several minutes.

I am about to give up when I give one last shot and with all my might push the area where something is lodged and trying to come out. I keep going until I feel whatever was there suddenly leave my body. I gasp in relief, leaning back into the pillows on my bed. The next thing I notice is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. My baby cries fill the silence and I begin to cry. _The baby is here. It is safe._

Greasy Sae has the baby for a few minutes, cleaning it up. She takes a soft warm blanket to wrap it and walks over to us.

"There's someone I'd like you all to meet," she smiles at us. She hands the bundle over to Peeta first. He takes it in his arms, and pushes a little bit of the blanket away off its face. He looks up at the older woman.

"It's a girl," she exclaims. Peeta, already in awe, looks back down at the little creature, taking one of her tiny fingers in his large callused ones. He coos at the baby for a moment, whispering words of how her daddy will always watch out for her. If I didn't think I could fall any more in love with the man, watching this moment proves me wrong.

He finally hands our daughter over to me. I take her in my arms and begin to look over her features. Dark hair and a delicate angular face with the mouth in what might just be called a scowl.

"Looks just like her mama," Sae adds. "Although, I think you can't mistake who her daddy is, either." I glance again and see what she means. The baby opens her eyes and I see the familiar crystal blue color that has captured my heart for a long time now.

"She's beautiful," I manage to get out through my tears. I can't get over the amount of joy I feel in this moment holding her.

Peeta sits closer to me so that we are all together. A family. He places a hand on her soft head while I am holding her. "She amazing," he notes softly. We just sit there watching her as Sae cleans up and eventually leaves.

"What do you want to name her?" he finally asks.

"I want to name her the one thing that has kept me going through everything that has happened to us." I say. "It's what you have always given me since we have been together." I look into those beautiful blue eyes. "If it's okay with you, I want to name her Hope."

"Hope." Peeta lets the name roll off his tongue. He thinks it over for a moment. "I think it's perfect."

"Welcome to the world, Hope Mellark," I tell her and nuzzle her nose as she sweetly closes her eyes to sleep.

The next days and weeks are full of lessons in parenting. I learn to feed, diaper, and put the baby to sleep. I get up in the middle of the night when Hope needs me, and try to gather as much strength as I can through the exhaustion. Everyone comes by to see her, and in turn, I finally start to take her out with me on my walks. I talk to her about hunting techniques, although I know she can't understand yet. Peeta helps tremendously, but is also busy working and watching over the construction of the bakery.

Time flies so fast, and even though we relish every moment with Hope, before I know it she is already two months old. That night, Peeta comes home all excited.

"Katniss, the bakery was finished today," he says. "Would you like to see it?" I nod, my excitement matching his. I get myself together; place the baby in a sling that I wrap around my body. We walk together hand in hand towards the village and go beyond it where the building has been going on. Many house are completed or almost at completion.

We keep walking until Peeta stops in front of one particular structure. I look up at the white two stories in front of me with the words Mellark Bakery written in large script above the doorway. I take in how simple yet beautiful the place is.

"Come on and see the inside," my husband tells me. We enter through the door and he shows me through the lower floor where I see the customer area, as well as the ovens and kitchen in the back. Peeta then takes me upstairs where the family living area is. There are large bedrooms for us and even a couple extra if our family does grow. There is a comfortable living space with sofa and chairs, and an intimate kitchen. One room is set up to be an art space so that Peeta can paint. He really has thought of everything.

"I even put an area at the back door downstairs where you can put your jacket, shoes, and hunting stuff," he continues to inform.

"It's fantastic," I gush. I really do love it.

"I'm glad you like it," he says with a sigh. "We can move in next week if you want. We don't have to give up the house by the lake. We can keep it so that we have somewhere we can go if we need to get away."

"Which I am sure we will definitely need to do at some point," I laugh.

"Definitely," Peeta agrees. From there, we spend the next week packing anything we would need. There are a few things I will have to order, but we have plates, towels, and other necessities to start.

The following Saturday, we gather everything up and close up the lake house. We walk to what is quickly becoming a town and as we get closer I notice that there is a gathering a people in front of the bakery. There is a noise coming from the group, but soon enough I realize it is not just noise, but singing. I listen to try and hear what the tune is, and stop in my tracks when I recognize it. It's not just any song, but the traditional wedding song of District 12.

"Peeta?" I turn to look up at him.

I can see that his face has some nervousness to it. It passes, though, and he takes my hands in his. "I know we are legally married, but I thought that maybe with coming into our new home, that we could finally do this the right way. The District 12 way." He stops for a minute and takes a deep breath. "Katniss, I love you forever and always. Will you toast with me?"

Between the beautiful song and the love coming from Peeta words, I am flooded over with emotion. I nod my head and barely squeak out a "Yes." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. With large smiles, we walk through the gathering of well-wishers as we enter the house.

As we close the door, I hear muttered good nights to us as the crowd leaves. Alone, I take Hope upstairs and place her in the waiting crib. When I return to the large living room, I see Peeta kneeling in front of the fireplace that is now alight with flames. I notice a tray to the side with slices of bread and utensils to toast with. A couple of glasses of wine stand next to the plate.

He motions for me to come over and I join him. We take a few sips of wine first, and then both of us take a slice of bread and place it in the fire. They turn gold then finally a soft brown color when we take them out. Peeta pinches a piece off and places it out for me to eat. I take it and repeat the same gesture for him. He takes it into his mouth and chews it slowly, savoring the moment.

I can't help but to speak. "I love you," I say with everything I am feeling. "More than you will ever know."

"Oh, I can imagine a lot," Peeta jokes softly. "I love you too. So very much." He kisses me then, long and lovingly. With me giving birth, we have had to hold back on this side of our relationship. Having been so long, our kisses deepen quickly, and soon, I can feel his hand slowly undoing the buttons on the back of my dress. He eventually leads me to the bedroom where we begin the process of rediscovering each other.

Lying in the afterglow, I am amazed at how quickly reality comes back as I hear the soft cries of our little girl. Peeta gives a little groan, but I get up out of the bed and put a robe on. "The perks of being parents," I tell him as I throw some sleep pants his way.

I head into the nursery and find Hope twitching around. I recognize that she is hungry, so I take her back into our room and sit on the bed to let her attach to me and feed. My husband just sits there and watches the process, and when she is done, he brings the covers up and I lay our daughter down between us.

We just stay there, not sleeping, but just looking at each other. It's a memory I wish I could freeze forever. Here, being with my husband and child and the ability to finally choose our path ahead. In that moment, I think about everything that has happened since the districts were destroyed. I think about my life since my father died, maybe even since I was born. With my family now, there is a feeling I have that I want to relish for the rest of my life.

For the first time, I finally feel free.

**I hope you liked this one! I will be writing one more epilogue chapter for this story. Until then, please keep reviewing. I do love hearing from everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! The last chapter. I hope you like it. I want to send my thanks one more time for everyone who has reviewed and sent messages. It has meant so much. I appreciate all the advice and comments. You all are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Together by Chance, Together by Choice**

**Chapter 14-Epilogue**

**Five Years Later-Katniss POV**

"Can we go for a picnic today, please Mom? It's so nice outside!" I felt the movement of the bed as I knew not one but two little bodies were getting up on it.

"Pwease! Pik-nic," a second voice called out. I gave up and opened my eyes to see two other sets, one blue, one grey, looking directly at me. I smiled at them as I finally decided to greet morning.

"Hey there you two," I answer. "Already planning our day?"

"Yes, and the sun is out, so Zander and I think we go to the meadow and eat outside today. Pretty please?"The girl and boy look at me pleadingly. I laugh inside, thinking that if only every day could be like this where the easiest decision is whether to have a picnic or not.

"I think that is a great idea," I tell them, and excitement spreads over their little faces. "We can stop by the bakery and let Daddy know and maybe he can join us for a while."

"Awesome! We'll go get dressed now." The two tumble off the bed, and Hope runs while her little brother toddles behind her out the door of the bedroom. I decide to give my children a few minutes to attempt to dress themselves before I intervene. I wash up a little bit and get my usual hunting gear on. I need to at least attempt to catch some game this morning before we have our fun.

When I'm ready and find them, Hope is all decked out properly, and desperately trying to help Zander get his shirt on. Unfortunately, his head is stuck in an armhole and my little tiger is screaming at his sister to stop pulling on his head. I stop them and quickly fix the problem.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask them. Both of the children nod their heads wildly.

With shoes on and hair brushed, I grab my bow, arrows, and old hunting jacket and the three of us head out the back of our home. We take it pretty leisurely since it is hard for Zander, who is only 18 months old, to keep up, although five year old Hope runs ahead and then comes back to us to tell us what lies waiting for us. In time we finally reach the woods. As always, I drink in the smell of the trees and instantly feel comfort overtake me.

It's the first time we have really been outside in quite a while. This past winter was pretty rough, so we were indoors for most of it. Now, spring is finally here and it is warming up. _Gale would have loved this kind of day._

Gale decided to stay in Two after the rebellion. He got the high profile job of watching over Coin's punishment, and after that he has been given a variety of other assignments that have kept him close to the government. He is respected by all in the Capitol, which is why they keep giving him the best jobs. Johanna joined here there not long after they had also appeared before the council and declared that they wanted to stay together. They still argue often and loudly, but love just as fiercely, and their passion is evidenced in the four children they have already with one more on the way. When she has not been pregnant, Jo helps with the administration offices for soldier training. We usually see their family two or three times a year when Gale comes to visit his mother and sister.

The three of us walk along the pathways between the trees. The kids have early on learned to tread quietly through the trees, something their father still has yet to pick up after so many years. Hope points out different things to me, and I am when she spies a gathering of rabbits. _They would make a great stew._ _Sae would appreciate having them._

Greasy Sae is still around, busy as ever. With all the reconstruction, she never actually picked a house to stay at herself. The old woman just goes from place to place, wherever she is needed most. When I was due to give birth for a second time, she came back to us in our time of need, helping with cooking and cleaning while I tended to the baby. I have come to treasure her help, and her wisdom. She has continually guided me to look forward, not back.

I grab a few of the rabbits and sometime later also bring down a couple of squirrels. The kids just follow along, happy as larks to be helping me hunt. When I decide we have enough for the day, I tell them it's time to head back. They groan, but obediently follow my lead.

As we enter the town, I still stand amazed at how it has come back literally from the dead. The town center is completely full of shops and restaurants, surrounding the new brick Justice building. From there, smaller shops and homes dot the streets that come off Main. While there were about only 50 people who returned at first, over the next few years that number grew into the hundreds. We are now a small, yet thriving community. Some have gone back to the mines once they were workable again, but we have added making medicines to our industry, as well.

All of this led by Thom, who was the obvious choice for Mayor of District 12 when elections were finally held. He has done a remarkable job of leading the efforts here and also promoting the area so that more people would come to live here. It has paid off, not only professionally, but personally. He and Delly are the epitome of happiness. Their son, Tommy, was born not long after our toasting. Since then they have added another daughter. Lila has heard about Fred, but considers Thom her father, and only her red hair makes the beautiful girl stand out from the rest.

My children and I make our way up the street and I smile as we enter the bakery. The so familiar smell of bread fills my nostrils and the kids dash inside when the door opens.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they both cry. "Come look what we caught today." Within moments, my husband comes out from the back, hands and apron covered with flour. His hair tussled as he tries to brush it away out of his eyes. Hope and Zander show him our haul and he smiles that winning grin only Peeta can give.

"Great job guys," he gushes. "Sounds like you were great hunting helpers today."

"Yeah," Hope states, "and now we are going to go on a picnic. Can you come with us?" She and her little brother give him the puppy dog looks they had given me earlier. _I know Peeta. There's no way he can say no to that._

Peeta thinks about it for a minute. "Why not?" he finally answers as he looks up at me. "I've got some extra hands today, and I think they can take care of things while we go have lunch."

"Gweat Daddy!" Zander squeals and goes to give him a hug. Hope quickly follows, and after giving their thanks they run upstairs to get ready. Peeta comes over to me then and puts his arm around my waist to bring me close. He kisses me long and deep. I don't think I will ever get tired of being kissed by him.

When we finally part, I yawn. My husband laughs. "Are you tired, or am I have become that boring at kissing?"

"Well…" I reply nudging him in the ribs, "someone was feeling fairly amorous last night and kept me up really late."

"Oh, you know you loved it," Peeta replies tickling me a little.

"Yeah, I did," I answer, "but I'm just tired and your children are VERY energetic."

He sighs, "I know. That's just another reason I am going on the picnic. I'll clean up a little here then meet you upstairs in just a few minutes." I nod and he returns to the back. I go up to the second floor and begin to make sandwiches and cut up some fruit for our lunch. By the time I have it all packed, Peeta is up and we are all ready to go.

We walk towards the meadow hand in hand. All four of us together, with Peeta's fingers linked with mine. The kids let go here and there to run around, but stay with us generally. When we reach the open area, I have to give a small gasp as I see the difference between what it looks like now compared to how it was that time I came after we returned.

Where there was once ash and mud all around, now the field is covered with green and the dandelions that signal the season. The children jump excitedly as they see it and ask to be let go. We allow it and they begin to run through the grass. While they play, Peeta and I place a blanket out and sit down upon it. I lean back into his strong arms as we watch the two products of our love. The girl dances, twirling around and around with her hands high in the air. Our boy tries to imitate her, but almost completely falls down on his uncoordinated feet. We just sit there, taking in the joyous moment.

"Oh, I forgot," Peeta interrupts at one point. "There were some letters for you." He takes out of his bag a few envelopes and hands them to me. I look them over to see what news they bring. I open the first one, which comes from Rue. She returned back to her home in Eleven, who is teaching young children there. Thresh managed to make it home finally, and together they have helped in restoring the agriculture in the district. She writes that she hopes to come to Twelve when Prim does so that we can all catch up together.

Speaking of, the next envelope is more of an invitation size than a letter one, and when I open it, I am not in the least surprised. My sister stayed in the Capitol after we left, learning all she could as an intern of the good Dr. Aurelius. She continued to grow in her skills and education, until she finally managed to become a certified doctor herself. From there, she decided to open a practice in District 8, where the destruction from the bombs was the worst, and therefore where Prim felt she was most needed. She had begun dating Rory Hawthorne while finishing her internship, and he followed her when she settled. The announcement in my hand is telling me of their impending wedding.

"Look at this," I tell my husband and hand over the card to him. He takes it and glances at the words.

"That's wonderful," he states. "Looks like I'll have to have another chat with Rory." Peeta had taken it upon himself to act as big brother and talk with the Hawthorne boy about how she should treat Prim.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'll need to call Mom. She's going to be thrilled." My mother stayed in Thirteen for a little while after the invasion, but afterwards has been taking her healing powers on the road. She floats around the districts, helping the local doctors. Sometimes she has even assisted my sister in her practice. I think being nomadic keeps her from lingering in the sadness. Both she and Prim come to Twelve a few times a year to visit with us.

The last letter I open comes from District 4. Finnick and Annie have been an inspiration to us. They had returned home not long after he had recovered from his injury. They opened a seafood market, which with their skills brings in the best fish and crab in the country. Little Finn has grown into a sweet and charming boy, and although the couple have been trying for quite some time to conceive again, they have struggled through a few miscarriages. The last one really threw Annie into a depression and Finnick was desperate about how to help her. We were really worried about them, until a couple of months ago they hesitantly announced that Annie was pregnant again. There were extremely nervous at first, but their last letter was full of hope as she passed the first trimester and seemed to be out of danger. I quickly read over their latest news.

"Annie says that she is finally over the morning sickness now, and that they have a new vendor who wants them to provide all the seafood for their restaurants." I relate all that I read from our friends to Peeta.

"I'm so glad for them," he replies. "If anyone deserves it, they do." I can't help but agree. Things really have turned around since that night everything was destroyed. Life is turning out for the better. So is our country.

About six months after our return to Twelve, elections for a new permanent government for Panem were held. After effectively leading the invasion and her fair dealings while on the Council, Paylor easily won to become President. She has led the country well, and her efforts have finally brought prosperity to the land. Programs to boost economy in each district have been started, such as the one to produce medicine here. That, along with continuing to work the coal has added to the district's ability to market goods. Construction has been a priority, and steady progress has been made everywhere to rebuild. The new government, with Haymitch as a representative for our district, continued to put forth new plans and laws to build the people up, not tear them down.

Paylor has also dealt with the population issue. In their investigations, the Council looked at each and every matched marriage that Coin had arranged. Like us, all of the couples were allowed to choose whether or not they wanted to stay together. It turned out about half decided to remain in their marriage and the other half separated. While everyone who was married was not forced to have children, there were incentives put in place. Tax breaks and discounts on food and clothing were started so that people would continue to feel comfortable adding to their families and help the populace to grow.

These thoughts bring me back to my own children. My eyes turn back on them as they continue playing, carefree from any worry. I turn to Peeta who is lying on the blanket with his hands behind his head.

"They really are special, aren't they?" I say nodding towards Hope and Zander.

"They really are," he agrees. He slides closer and puts his arm around my waist to bring me closer. "What do you think about maybe having another one?" He places a hand on my stomach which is not as flat as it was before giving birth.

"Not right now," I reply with a little nudge, "but maybe in a year or two I might be able to be convinced."

He smiles wickedly at this. "Oh, I bet I can persuade you. I'm very good with words."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask. Two can play at this game.

"One I'm very willing to take on," he states. He is so close that his face is just inches away and of course his lips take mine. It's sweet and familiar, tasting of bread and sugar that is completely Peeta. I get lost in it when I hear a high pitched voice.

"Ewww! Kissing!" Hope calls out.

Zander can't help but put in his own comment. "Kissy!"

We look up at them guilty at being caught, but not ashamed. "Somehow," my husband says as he sits back up, "I think that come ten years from now you won't be saying that."

"Yes, I will!" our daughter argues. "It's gross. Boys are yucky anyway."

"Really?" I say. "What about Zander? Is he yucky?"

Hope rolls her eyes as if we really don't get it. "Zander's no boy. He's just my brother." At this, we can't contain ourselves any longer as Peeta and I laugh out loud. Both kids look at each other in total confusion as to why this would be funny to us. They decide after we continue on that we are no longer interesting, so they run off to play again.

When our laughter dies down, I turn to look at Peeta. He is watching them, and a very serious look comes over his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I inquire.

He turns to me. "I was thinking of them growing up, and finding their own love. I just hope they will be able to love as freely as we do now."

"That's what we fought for, isn't it?" I offer.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Do you think they will understand when we tell them how we were matched? I don't want them to think their births were an obligation."

"They won't," I promise. "We'll make them see that we may have been forced at first, but afterwards, we made the choice to stay together out of love." I look straight into those blue eyes and I can see all that Peeta feels for me in them.

He touches my cheek, and then brushes it with his lips. His head drops until he is kissing my neck. "And I would choose you," he finally says between kisses, "over and over again."

"Always," is my breathless reply.

We stay like that for a few minutes, until Peeta gets up from the blanket. "Come on," he extends a hand towards me, "I've got to get back soon. Let's go enjoy this while we can."

I take his grip in mine and he helps me up. We walk over to where our children are and, smiling, join them in their game…together.

**THE END**

**Well, that's it! Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. The response has been tremendous so far and I am so grateful for the support. Please feel free to review or send me a message! **


	15. Author's Note

**Hello!**

**First of all, thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. You really overwhelmed me with all of the support. I just wanted to let you all know that I have now posted a new story. It is called Destined and is another Everlark AU story. I have posted the first chapter now and hope that you can take some time to check it out! For those who might have already read it a few days ago, I hope you will read it again because I added much more just tonight. If you feel like it, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Bookgirl318 **


End file.
